Rebirth
by Tehcompanionbox
Summary: A young man fleeing from a troubling past, a Pokemon born to serve a syndicate hell bent on world dominance, and an ancient power so immense it is beyond control of any deity. With everything in the balance, can he find redemption?
1. New Beginnings

******Notes:** Our main character is roughly 15. This story takes place in a world based on mostly the anime and games, but the manga may be used in later chapters. It functions a lot less like the picture perfect Pokemon world which will eventually be explained. For one thing, the crime syndicates are nowhere near as incompetent as they are in the Pokemon universe. Certain species of Pokemon can roam freely due to their intelligence and understanding of the world being on par with humans, if not greater. Some things in the real world however, such as airplanes, cars and firearms do not exist in this universe. More will be explained later, both in notes and in the story itself.

Another thing to note is that I will be including sex scenes later on as the plot progresses. A very integral part of the plot is love, and I felt that I ought to do the best I can to express that to the best of my ability. I also see it as a challenge to my writing skills, as I haven't done erotica before. Unfortunately I'm not able to go further into what will happen at the moment due to spoilers, but I feel as if I should let the readers know right now. If erotica isn't your thing, feel free to skip the parts that I write. However it will be included as I believe sex scenes, when done well can lend much to making a story seem more real to a reader.

**New Beginnings**

Alan stared out the window of his room on the sleeper car. Rain. For the past few hours it hadn't showed any sign of stopping. The train was bound for Goldenrod City in Johto. He'd wake up in a country that he had only heard of, with no family to take him in or friends to accept him. Alan sighed and sat down on his bed. Combusken looked over at him, concerned. "Master, are you alright?"

"You ought to know the answer to that," he replied.

Their death seemed like only yesterday. About a month ago, the Magma attack on the complex where his parents worked claimed the lives of both of them. Former Pokemon League champion Steven Stone, a family friend of his, eventually heard of his loss and set him up with a ticket to Johto, promising that some of his associates could provide for Alan, at least until he could find a job.

Well, there went his parents. The few friends he had weren't very close to him. Closest he had to happiness was his girlfriend, but, with what happened to her, he didn't feel like he even deserved her. She came to him looking for someone to protect her and care for her, and he promised her just that. If Alan couldn't keep 1 simple promise and save 1 life, then what was he worth?

Standing with his Combusken on the platform that afternoon, he watched the train pull in. He had no family that he knew of left, no friends to help dull the pain, and a troubling past that he couldn't outrun. And so, without a second thought he stepped onto the train, alone but withstanding. All he had now was the promise of a new life, not that he had any hope in that.

"Look, I'm only concerned."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just...I've completely given up on the world. I don't even know why I accepted that ticket, it's not like Johto's going to be any better."

"Well you can't say that about a country you've never visited."

"What does that fucking matter? Can't you see it? They're all the same."

Combusken sighed. His master was referring to people again.

"Look at the world, Combusken! Don't you see it? All humans are shit. We're finding cures to diseases and illnesses that years ago only Pokemon could cure but we're still fighting god damn wars over shit like a book about someone's interpretation on the legendary Pokemon! Every day on the news the headline is how well some sports player is doing throwing a ball to another retard instead of the guy who gives a homeless man the jacket off his back. In Sinnoh a legislature was just passed that basically legalized the prosecution of homosexuals there, based on some dumbass argument that 'it's not natural'!

Look at it! And the wars, the wars. All humanity has done since the beginning of time is fight! Did you see what Magma did to my parents? What the fuck did they ever do to piss that fucker off? What is Magma fighting for? What is anybody fighting for? Why are people killing each other, are they fucking blind? For what reasons do you have to attack an entire country and kill its people, innocent women and children? Under the pretense that you're making the world better? WHAT BETTER WORLD EXISTS THAT REQUIRES THIS MAGNITUDE OF SLAUGHTER TO ACHIEVE? So much meaningless death around me, the deaths of people who had so much to live for...Ashley..."

He lay down, furious.

"I...master, I don't know what to say...I mean, Blaziken do kill one another sometimes..."

"Is it on purpose? Do they justify it? Is it on a scale as large as ours? Do they give it a title, like "war" or "revolution", or some other bullshit term to try and disguise what it is?"

"No...no they don't. But master, you have to remember that there are some good people out there no matter what. Surely that must be true."

"I guess it may be, but I've yet to meet any."

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I'd like you to know that I'm always here to talk to you as a friend, alright? I understand how you feel. I lost my parents too, to the same poacher that tried to go after me. But ever since you saved me, I've been forever in your debt."

"Don't say that. It's what I should've done."

"That may be true, but, like you've said, few other humans would be willing to risk their life for a lowly Torchic."

"I don't see anything lowly about another life on the same level of sentience as I. Anyway, it's getting late. I think we should both get to bed. The train arrives at 7:30."

"Alright master. Good night."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"You can call me Alan."

Combusken nodded, and got in the lower bunk. To be regarded as an equal and given permission to call his master by name...such kindness was absent in so many people, and he reflected on what Alan said. He knew of bad humans too, but as a species and by nature? It was farfetched but it didn't seem impossible. As Combusken drifted off to sleep, he wished from the bottom of his heart for his master to be happy. He deserved it after all the good he had shown.

The alarm went off at 7:15. Alan awoke with a yawn and went to the sink to brush his teeth. After changing, he went to wake up Combusken, but then a better idea popped into his head. He took a piece of jerky out of his backpack and put it on Combusken's face.

"Mmf...you look tasty today...I MMNOMNOMNOM."

Alan laughed as he watched the bird spring awake and jump on the treat without even knowing what he was doing. Combusken devoured it and sat dazed and confused.

"Come on, why'd you have to do that? I was having this REALLY nice dream..."

"Heh, I thought it'd be worth a laugh. Come on, train's about to pull in."

They walked onto the crowded platform, looking around at the beautiful architecture that defined Goldenrod City.

"Alright, Steven told me to head to the Silph Co. building near the south-east of the city. He said to get off at the Goldenrod Business Park stop in the subway. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Yeah. Doesn't your Pokenav have a writing thing, or something?"

"Oh, the notepad. Right on, thanks. Let's go get some maps."

Combusken's attention immediately shifted to a Blaziken a few signs down from where they were.

"Ooh...I'd like some of that..."

"Haha, if your females are anything like human girls, you're in for a surprise."

"Mast-um...Alan, do you mind if I go talk to her really quickly?"

"Yeah, sure," the kid managed with a grin, "just don't say I didn't warn you."

He began walking toward a map stand, thinking to himself how silly his Combusken was being. They were both birds of a feather, except well, Alan wasn't a bird. The two thought the same way, liked the same things and had a huge weakness to the opposite sex. Kind of like the type of friends that are just so alike it's creepy. His thought was interrupted by a loud SMACK! and his suspicion confirmed by an angry Combusken walking toward him.

"Alan, what do humans call those types of girls?"

"Bitches?" He could hardly control his laughter at this point, the sight of his Combusken standing at barely 3 feet with a red mark on his face and a look enough to kill was just too much to bear.

"All I wanted to do was talk to her!"

"That's women for you."

Goldenrod City was a huge place. People rushing about, scurrying to and from places too cramped and densely packed to make out. It was hardly 7:45 and the entire city was awake with a fury that Alan's native Petalburg City couldn't hope to match.

"It's...beautiful."

"Yep. Nothing like Hoenn though, this is going to take a while to get used to."

"It seems really big."

"That's because it is, and because you're about 3 feet tall." Alan smiled, which Combusken returned.

As he walked into a subway entrance, Alan began to lighten up. Although he disliked the people and society around him, his new friend at least made up for some of it. Maybe this would be a fresh beginning for him. Although he was beginning to feel better about everything as a whole, he still had his mind on his past. Yes, the loss of his parents were not the only thing troubling him right now. The idea that he just might be alone forever was a much more terrifying thought.


	2. Paths Cross

**Notes:** One thing you'll notice is the presence of ordinary animals alongside Pokemon. This is to avoid a paradox in that humans and Pokemon were separate at a point in history, and if that's true then humans, being omnivores would have to have had a food source. The ability of a Pokemon to speak mostly is influenced by their mental capability or more simply whether or not they're bipedal. I don't know why I decided on the bipedal part, maybe a part of evolution that comes with speech ability? On the topic of bipedal Pokemon, they are on the same level of sentience as humans although a very large majority, if not all Pokemon are too.

Countries, or regions, as called in the official lore are based on real life countries. However, not one country is completely distinct in culture. Kanto and Johto for instance, are akin to a hybrid of Europe and the United States with the former being predominantly US-like and the latter being predominantly European-like. Cuisine is also similar to real life cuisine. As you can tell, Goldenrod City is rather like a large city in China but built elegantly like Paris with a night life comparable to Tokyo. Multiculturalism is nice.

Oh, also note that for some notable characters without a last name, I may decide to use their Japanese name as their last. I'm kind of bad at names, heh. I just don't want anyone pointing out "their last name is just their Japanese name!" because if it is, I intended that. :3

Eventually, I may need to write something explaining how my adaptation of the Pokemon universe works. I'm confident though that vital things can be explained and understood through author's notes and the story itself. This chapter is significantly longer than the first. Expect me to write longer, detailed chapters in the future, although they will be of varying length and not all necessarily this large nor as short as the first.

**Paths Cross**

The lobby's décor was stunning, to say the least. Red and gold carpet extended geometrically across the classic black and white tiled floor. In the center of the room was a beautiful marble statue, styled into the iconic 'S' for Silph. A shining gold chandelier carrying equally bright candles hung above it.

"Here we are, Combusken."

The two walked nervously to a receptionist, who greeted them kindly but without looking up.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Uh..."

Steven had not actually given them further instructions on what to do when they arrived at the Silph Co. building.

"We...um..."

The receptionist waited for an answer.

Combusken whispered to Alan, "Try asking to go to his office or something?"

Alan replied, "That's the problem! He doesn't work here!"

"Well, my...uncle told me to come here for him and he didn't tell us anything else...we're really sorry about that."

"Not a problem dear. Just take a seat, maybe he'll come around soon!"

The pair walked to an elegant velvet sofa, and awkwardly took a seat, being careful as they'd never seen a piece of furniture so expensive-looking before. The young man took out his Pokenav. Its clock read 8:15.

_She sat up on the bed. Her alarm clock read 8:15. Another nightmare, but she was used to that. Today she had work to do again. She hated work. More so she hated her life, if you could call her pitiful existence a life. By any standards she was a monster, and by her boss' standards she was a slave. The metal walls of her room stood silently. Flicking a light switch on the wall, she walked over to the sink._

_Guilt and anger began to take over her again. It hadn't even been 10 minutes since she'd woken up, that was a new record. Why was she doing this? Why did she have to? Blinking hard, the memory of the last time she was disciplined reminded her. That was why, he was why. The mental restraints planted in her were why._

_Hurriedly she finished brushing her teeth. The reflection in the mirror gazed back as emptily as her heart. For all her pain it was surprising that she remained neutral, at least on the outside, but she was beyond tears now. It was as if she were a ghost drifting in a world that wasn't hers. How long had it even been? Over a year? She remembered a New Year's celebration in the compound, but if she couldn't remember her own birth, how could she be sure a full year even passed?_

_Such was life. But what could she do? She was nothing but a tool. As long as she obeyed her masters, however, she'd be allowed to exist. They knew she was powerless. _

_What have I done to deserve this?...how stupid a question. She had done more than enough to deserve this. But what was her choice when she was born a device to carry out that bastard's deeds? This was her punishment for what she'd done, voluntary or not. Was it? That didn't mean that it was just._

_A glance at the clock. Damn, 8:30. She was almost running late. Running out the door and turning a corner into the main corridor, she took the quickest path deeper into the complex and down to the lowest levels._

Half an hour later, Alan walked out the door as Combusken rushed behind him.

"Wait, Alan, shouldn't we wait just a little longer?"

"No, I'm hungry. It's 8:45 and I'd rather eat now than do nothing for 30 more minutes while I wait for Mr. Stone to show up."

Combusken's stomach growled.

"I guess you're right, me too."

They walked down the street gazing around at the tall buildings that formed the business park. Concrete as far as the eye could see. It was stunning, dwarfing Petalburg in comparison. They reached a food cart and bought 2 crisp sandwiches consisting of sliced beef au jus topped with some pickled vegetables and peppers.

"Oh, and extra peppers on one," Alan said, finishing the order.

They sat down under a tree and began munching on their food. Along the skyline an electronic billboard changed from a luxury Pokeball advertisement to an announcement that a concert's tickets were now available, then to a picture of a blonde trainer eyeing the audience seductively and a text that read, "APPEARING IN PERSON! Tonight at 9, Unova's Elesa Kamitsure will be signing autographs at the Pokeathlon Dome!"

They both looked up at the billboard at that last ad.

"Who's that?" Combusken asked.

"Elesa Kamitsure. She's a gym leader AND model in Unova. Won quite a few fashion awards this year and the past, and I've heard she's a decent trainer too. Damn she's hot too.

"But why does she get her own stadium for a night?"

"She doesn't, tonight's some fashion convention thing. It just happens though that she's a really famous model so she gets her own billboard, I guess. With a body like that it's not hard to see why."

"Dude, you don't have a chance."

"Eh well, one can dream. Gym leader AND model...wouldn't mind her handling my Pokeballs."

They both broke into a fit of laughter. Sitting under a tree with his best friend enjoying themselves, in a city that was a hub of the world and without a worry in his mind, Alan for once believed things were actually getting better. He took his Pokenav again. 9:00.

"I think we should get back now."

They dropped their sandwich wrappers into a nearby trash can and walked back to the Silph. Co building not a moment too soon. A minute or so after they got back in the lobby, a man with silver hair came bursting through the door. Running past Alan and Combusken, he dashed to the front counter and began gasping for air as he blurted out a string of nonsense.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry for this, but I need your help **right now**,I was supposed to have my-wait no, my friend's son wait for me here, but-wait wait, let me start over, his parents-which are my friends, they-"

"Mr. Stone? We're right here," said Alan from the other side of the lobby.

"Oh thank the gods you're still here! I'm really sorry I'm late. I left Skarmory here, and there was a fight in the subway where 3 people had to be evacuated to a hospital. Then the train broke down so I had to walk. You hungry?"

"Actually, no thanks, we just ate."

"Ah. Well, why don't you two follow me?"

And they did, getting into the elevator and exiting on the 25th floor. They walked past some cubicles to the other side of the room and down a hallway into a door marked "J. Steel." Inside was a young man just a few years older than Alan sitting at a desk, beaming warmly at him and the bird beside him.

"So you must be Alan! Pleased to meet you, my name's Jeff ,but you can call me Jeff. Take a seat. I see you've dragged Stevie along, HAHA!"

He certainly was eccentric, Alan thought to himself.

"Heh heh, calm down. Remember why we're here?"

"Right, right."

Jeff turned to face Alan and Combusken, and folded his hands on the table. His smile faded a little.

"Now, Stevie told me about the incident with your parents. I know it must be hard now, having to live on your own. That's why we're here to help. You can come live with us for the time being. Our apartment is pretty sizable, and you can have the spare room we don't use. You're not old enough to work yet, are you?"

"I'm 15 and my birthday is next year. Sorry, I wish I could though, I hate feeling like I'm freeloading."

Combusken interjected.

"I could help out in your science labs or something, maybe you need heat for some things?"

Jeff smiled and said, "I wish we could have you help us little guy, but unfortunately we have some really powerful fire types working for us and some of the temperatures we need are, no offense, too high for you to meet. But no worries, we're glad to help you two out. Our apartment isn't THAT expensive."

"Pfft, wait till I evolve," Combusken replied, a bit disappointed.

Alan noticed what Jeff had said about housing now.

"Wait a second, you guys live together?"

"Yeah we-OH I GET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, HAHA! No, we're not gay. I'm actually his brother, but I was adopted."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"No, that actually isn't what I meant at all, haha. I just thought the difference in last names was a bit odd."

"Right, people always say that. Speaking of names, based on mine, what type of Pokemon do you think I train?"

"Um..steel?"

"NOPE! My passion is actually poison types. Unexpected, no? I studied human and Pokemon biology, and my favorite subject in those fields were how cell structures reacted to toxins. In fact, my Venusaur and Tentacruel are working in this building right now.

Anyway, back on topic. I'm at work from 8 to 4:30, but I get weekends off. Stevie-o here, as you know, is a big face in Devon Co. There's a Devon building on the other side of this park. He doesn't have his own office there, because his job just involves approving things, going to meetings and other executive stuff. Lucky bastard gets to travel everywhere while I'm stuck in a stuffy office all day.

You'll get your own keys to the apartment, which is somewhat close to the waterfront. There's tons of stuff to do near it and from your window you should be able to see pretty far. It's your first time in a city as big as this right? You'll love the view.

We'll give you some money every day for lunch. There's food in the house most of the time so when you wake up just have what you like. I'm home at around 5 so I cook dinner then, and Stevie when he is home is home whenever. Since you're not able to work, we'll just let you do some stuff around the house, we only need you to do a few things like washing the dishes and your laundry.

I'm the type of guy that doesn't mind things messy, as long as it doesn't look like Stevie's Metagross ran through the house. I'm not going to make you clean your room or anything like that, but you're probably not going to make big enough of a mess to warrant me forcing you to.

Let me see...oh, some things you should watch out for. Don't let anybody in because none of our friends come to our apartment when we're at work. Don't mess around with Stevie's precious rocks (Steven shot him a disapproving glance), heh heh, and don't get us evicted. Oh, wait, I should let you know. We have this neighbor below us who's an asshole, I think his name is Martin or Mort or something, I have some metal CD's and whenever I play them he always comes to bitch at us.

You can listen to them if you like, and if he comes knocking just turn it up. He's just mad that he can't afford my sick theater-quality surround sound system. If he REALLY starts getting annoying, turn on bass boost.

You're 15, and you seem like a responsible person. We trust you to be fine by yourself, just don't do anything stupid. You can go out and look around the city if you like. Or, you could look up some points of interest or something on my laptop.

We'll get you a prepaid phone and our numbers. Try to call us before the cops if you can, unless it's a really really bad emergency, because the cops here in Goldenrod are kind of shitty. Anyway, I need to get back to work. Stevie, take him home. I'll see you at 5. Alan, Combusken, best of luck!"

"Welp, better get going. Come on you two. Jeff, have fun typing up that manifest for that shipment of supplies to Hoenn. I'll be flying to Kanto later, I have a meeting with your superiors at the Silph HQ in Saffron. Then I'm supposed to be at a press conference in Celadon, where I'll be on live TV **again**. I'll probably get some shopping done there too, in Kanto **and** Johto's biggest mall."

"Hey, hey, Stevie, go fuck yourself!"

Steven's lips formed into a taunting grin.

"Let's go Jeff, we need that manifest pronto! Oh yeah, and I'll need Skarmory back."

Jeff threw a Pokeball as hard as he could at him, and Alan, Combusken, and Steven all laughed as they left Jeff's office.

Combusken was the first to speak.

"That seemed pretty mean."

"Eh well, we're brothers, we do this a lot. It's nothing serious, we're just messing around with each other."

They left the building, Steven let his Skarmory out of its ball, and they flew over Goldenrod to his apartment complex.

Skarmory pulled up to the balcony of the highest level, where Steven jumped off followed by Combusken. Alan took a glance downwards and clung to the steel bird, unwilling to move.

"Alan? Come on."

"Uh...Combusken...you don't see anything wrong, do you?"

"Not in particular."

"You mean I'm not 15 stories in the air?!" Alan's rising panic was very apparent in his voice.

"Just jump, it's not even that far!"

Steven laughed and faced the Combusken.

"Yeah, I see the problem, your trainer's afraid of heights!"

Combusken's perplexed look invited Steven to explain further.

"It seems like it doesn't bother you, but for a lot of people, being in really high places without anything to keep them from falling, like a guard rail or restraint is really unnerving. I guess it might have something to do with fear of falling? It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"But why is he worried about falling? It's a 3 foot jump, Skarmory's back is broad enough to stand on and if he somehow were to miss the balcony Skarmory would be more than fast enough to catch him."

"Exactly. But, like most fears, this tends to be irrational most of the time."

"CAN YOU TWO **PLEASE** HELP ME OUT HERE?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Now, it's better to get over a fear of heights, because when you're touring the city with me you'll be on Skarmory's back the whole time. Stand up."

Alan stared back as if Steven was insane.

"I'm not letting Skarmory lower you to the ground. You'll have to get used to this, Goldenrod has a ton of places where you'll be high up."

Seeing as he had no choice, he obeyed and slowly got to his feet.

"Good. Now, take a few small steps forward running, and jump. Tuck your feet in. Don't worry about hitting the rail, it's low enough so you won't be able to. I'll help catch you. Like Combusken said, you won't fall, Skarmory is VERY fast."

Alan edged forward, and began to ready himself for the leap. Steven stuck his arms out.

"Alright, on the count of three, one, two, three!"

Terrified, he took 2 steps, jumped and landed safely on the stone balcony. A few seconds after he landed though, Alan's legs turned to jelly and he collapsed, breathless. Steven and Combusken simply shook their heads.

"Getting better kiddo."

Steven opened the door to the apartment and led Alan and Combusken in. In the living room was a very large TV with speakers set up around the room, and a comfortable looking couch in front of it. The kitchen was a bit messy with pots and pans everywhere but otherwise it was clean. A corridor was to the right of the TV.

"Now, you two have fun. I know there isn't much for you to do, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay put until Jeff comes home, but only for today, alright? Feel free to watch whatever you want on TV and like Jeff mentioned there's some metal CD's if that's what you're into. There's some pasta salad in the fridge for lunch and some snacks in the pantry but please don't cook anything.

The bathroom is the second door on the left, and your room is the door at the end of the hall. In case of an emergency, there's a phone in the kitchen with our numbers written on a sheet of paper.

I've got to go. See you two in a few days!"

"Bye Mr. Stone! It's real nice of you to let Alan and I be here."

"Goodbye," Alan said breathlessly, still white from the jump he made. He slumped on the couch.

"One last thing, feel free to call me Steven."

He dashed out out of the apartment after grabbing a suitcase next to the coffee table and locked the door.

The two turned on the TV and began flipping through channels.

"_You are aware of our attempted interrogation of Eric Silph."_

"_Yes, master."_

"_We were not able to extract the information we liked from him. Therefore his son, Donovan Silph is our next candidate. We have tracked him to the edge of the Len Forest, but there are some complications. He is carrying powerful psychic and dark dampeners that are able to suppress even your abilities rather well._

_Furthermore, he is an adept medium and will likely be attempting to give off false spiritual signatures in attempt to blend better with the spirits in the forest, and to deter you from finding him before he reaches safety. However, you will be able to track him down using more...conventional techniques._

_A Houndoom and Mismagius are waiting. We must leave now."_

_The officer turned and left through the door, and she followed. They walked out of the complex and climbed onto the back of a waiting Salamence. Landing at the edge of the forest, the Salamence dropped its passengers off, and flew back into the sky, returning to the island._

"_Now, I trust that you all are ready to begin."_

_She nodded reluctantly, the hound barked and spat a flame, and the ghost cackled in delight._

"_Good, good." _

_Handing a black box with 2 metal prongs at the end to her, he began to instruct her on its purpose._

"_This device activates a pulse of electricity when it is activated. Press the metal to his skin first, but be sure to insulate yourself beforehand. Because our prey is so keen on attempting to rendering our abilities useless, we will show him just how well his dampeners work. Let us begin._

_Houndoom, you will lead the search while Mismagius provides overwatch. Gardevoir, you will search separately. As soon as Houndoom registers a scent, we've got the little shit. Assuming Houndoom and Mismagius find him first, run him into Gardevoir. Gardevoir, assuming you find him first, do the inverse. Do not kill him. Go."_

_Houndoom sprinted in with an ear piercing howl while Mismagius drifted above. Gardevoir went and took a right. It wasn't her first hunt, she had been on several more before this, and it was all the same. Pursuing an innocent, immobilizing them to be taken back to the complex, or in some cases outright killing them. _

_It always resulted in their death, however._

_She had been created to kill, and she could not handle it. Looking her victims in the eyes as they were ripped from the world that was at least kind to them, hearing their tortured screams and cries for mercy, pleas to live, bargaining for their life with family, friends and loved ones which they had no intention of leaving while they died by her hand, her doing. She felt their pain, but unlike theirs, her suffering never ended. _

_But that's all she knew. Her "work", as it was called was hunting this prey. Killing was her business, and business was good. Once again, suppressing her emotion she activated her powers and began the hunt. Her enhanced hearing picked up a set of forcibly muffled footsteps, thus she headed in that direction as silently as she could._

_The sound of panicked breathing began to become audible, and although she could not sense her target due to his dampeners, she could tell he wasn't far off. The sound of a thump against a tree ahead directed her attention against it. Wait, what if he saw her first and threw a rock at the tree? Then he would want her to head in that direction. However, the noise didn't sound sharp and sudden, it sounded much more like a muffled thump._

_But if she were close enough to be able to tell, then that would mean he was behind it. He wouldn't direct her attention to a tree that were so close to him as she'd be able to see the flight of whatever he threw. Surely he would know that. _

_On the other side was a very frightened boy, gasping heavily. Wait. A boy? He hadn't seen her yet, but she studied him. He had a very full backpack, was emitting a spiritual signature meant to mimic that of a Ghastly, and had an invisible field around him that the Gardevoir could sense was blocking psychic powers._

_That's not right...that couldn't be! But...they hadn't told her his age, and right now he was drinking quickly from a bottle of water, clearly fatigued by being on the run. They ordered her to hunt a child. This wasn't right, but what did she do that was? _

_She had never killed a child before though, not a child, he had so much to live for and his only crime was being the son of a man her masters wanted! Still, he was a loose end, and of course, it only made sense to tie that end._

_She stepped out of her cover, with intent to scare him away. Instantly he detected her, and his energy was renewed as he ran further into the forest._

_Dammit, don't run...stop running, you're louder when you run! The Gardevoir thought. Please get away. Run as far as you can, please escape, please gods let him escape._

_Then to detract suspicion from her, she sent a telepathic message to Houndoom and Mismagius, "He saw me and ran north!" All the while hoping he would be able to run fast enough._

_Unfortunately, Houndoom and Mismagius were close by. The beast charged out of a clearing, howled and blocked off the path of Donovan with a wall of fire, and in perfect coordination the ghost threw a wall of spiritual energy around him. Gardevoir soon followed, and, completely clearing her mind of any thought, signaled Mismagius to place a small opening in the wall._

_In one swift movement she coated herself with a psionic barrier, grabbed him from behind and shoved the immobilizer into his back. Watching him go numb from the electricity, she let him down on the forest floor. Houndoom howled once more to scare off any ghosts, Mismagius lowered the wall and snuffed out the flame with an ominous wind._

_Mismagius drifted back to its master with the message that Donovan had been caught. The Houndoom escorted the Gardevoir, who was dragging the boy out of the forest. It was only a short time before the Salamence arrived again to carry them all back._

_She was instructed to take Donovan into an interrogation room, which she did. 4 cold stone walls surrounded him. It wasn't too long before he came to. _

"_Where..."_

"_Be quiet."_

_She didn't say this with any malice, but it's all she could've said, both to avoid having to subdue him with force, and to spare herself the pain of watching a desperate child struggle. Shortly afterward, a tall man with an aura of fear surrounding him stepped into the room._

_His face was shaven, his suit as tidy and perfect as could be. One could feel the hatred and anger coming off of him as he was an embodiment of darkness itself. He looked across the room to Donovan who was now cowering against the wall, and smiled evilly._

"_Right before my eyes we have the spawn of Eric Silph, yet another idiot who tried to oppose me! And you, of course, know what happened to your precious father. Watching him scream for his life like a pig for slaughter, ha, what a __**great**__ man he was. 'Think of what you're doing! Think of my son!' _

_I did think of what I was doing, and I did think of his son, which is why you're here. I see you have some dampeners in your backpack. Hand your pack over."_

_Donovan refused._

"_I don't like to repeat myself, boy." _

_His voice was still calm, but a hint of rage was apparent. Donovan must have sensed this as he slid his backpack across the room. The man reached inside, fished around and grabbed two identical looking devices. Studying them from a second, he smashed them against the wall._

"_Very interesting technology. I wonder what else you have."_

_But of course, he knew exactly what the boy would be carrying. A folder with some papers, some delicate microchips and electronics packed in styrofoam, and a roll of blueprints. Just what he expected. He set the items aside._

_Donovan fearfully spoke._

"_E-excuse me, but, you can take all of that, you can have it, just-just don't hurt me, alright?"_

_The suited man's grin formed into an expression of anger._

"_I don't need your permission to have what is mine. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

_He handed the Gardevoir a folded up paper from his shirt pocket._

"_But aggravate her and she just might."_

_She looked at the paper, and then to her master and began to read off questions. _

"_No, I-I-I can't answer those!"_

"_But...you know the answers."_

"_I can't-"_

"_I suggest you do."_

_She tried to hide any trace of desperation as her master was standing next to her._

"_Look, I'll just-"_

_The Gardevoir stepped forward and directed a ball of psychic aura into him, activating all the pain receptors in his body._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Argh! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"**_

_His writhing was horrible to watch, and she was glad to end it. _

"_I'll...I'll tell you anything. Anything! But let me live, just let me live! I'll answer all your questions, please-let me live!"_

_Donovan was almost sobbing now, clearly he had never been so frightened before in his life. _

"_I won't kill you."_

_That was a lie, a terrible lie. Her master had never spared a single victim. It would be safer that way; without survivors he would maintain his secretiveness until the moment was right. Cloaking himself and his syndicate in the shadows, he could remain hidden until his unsuspecting prey was weak...and then he would kill them all. He would be-no, he was a god. The greatest of deities. _

_A throne awaited him, and all he needed to do was take it. Donovan was just another nuisance in the way. Another bug to be crushed in the dust._

_The child wasn't faring so well. He actually thought he would make it out of this. Before the Gardevoir thought more about it, she was wise enough to clear her mind and block all emotion. Unlike her darkness and spiritual gifts, this was not a power given to her. This was something her acts had forced her to learn, something she needed to keep her sanity._

_As the list neared the end, even in her blocked off mind, remorse was about to set in, and she took an extra effort to try and stop it. Finally, Donovan answered the last question. He looked up at her, expecting her to escort him out of the complex. She looked away from his eyes, as even with all her will and psychic power blocking off emotion she could not bring herself to do so without breaking down._

_The man scooped up the items from Donovan's pack._

"_Thank you very much my boy. You've proven quite useful to me. Don't worry about your father, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough."_

_It took him a second, but Donovan's face fell as he realized what the man said._

"_No...no! You...you said I would live! You promised you wouldn't kill me! Wait! No!"_

"_Stupid child. Hasn't your father taught you that anyone can make promises?"_

_He turned to face the Gardevoir._

"_Do not worry about the corpse."_

_He left the room as suddenly and uneventfully as he entered._

"_**NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL HELP YOU, I KNOW A LOT ABOUT MY DAD'S COMPANY, I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"**_

_Donovan was in tears now, and he looked with one last plea for mercy at the executioner walking toward him._

_With each step it became more and more difficult to maintain a calm mind, but she could not show it. Her master was enjoying this sick display at the other end of their mental bond. She would not be allowed to show her displeasure, lest he punish her again._

_Killing her sense of hearing, time stopped as she immobilized Donovan, leaned into his face and let loose a pulse of psychic energy, killing off his neural activity. He struggled, and he struggled for all he was worth, trying his best to block off her faltering attempt at a kill._

_No, you fool, stop resisting, stop resisting, it's going to hurt more...just...die...already..._

_His mental shields were dissolving steadily, and as they crumbled, her eyes opened. She looked straight at his tear-stained face and put all her effort into a second, more powerful pulse as a final act of mercy._

_Donovan's lifeless body fell limp on the cold stone floor. The scream she heard, it wasn't as loud as some others. It wasn't as long, but it was the worst to hear. She ran back to her room as what she had just done registered with her._

_Sitting on the bed, and burying her face into her knees, she began to cry. There were always a few tears after each kill she was forced to make, but this time she cried. Sobbing, wailing, and writhing. _

_She...she just killed a child. A 13 year old who's life hadn't even started, and she murdered him because he was a liability. Not a human being, or even a sentient life form, just...something that needed to be disposed of. _

_Who would do this? Why would he force her to? Clearly her master was capable of doing the interrogation and...act himself. _

_Another one of his displays to remind her that she was nothing. It was to remind her who was the master, who held the leash. A memento of how powerless she was and her sole purpose was to carry out his will. Nothing more. Not a human, not a Pokemon, not an animal, a puppet._

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_A few hours later, her tears had stopped but her pain hadn't. No matter how much the Gardevoir tried to think about it, she couldn't grasp the situation. However, her thought was cut short by a knock on the door. That was odd. Nobody had ever knocked. If she was summoned or if something was given to her, the courier opened the door himself. There wasn't even a lock on it._

_Curiously opening the door, an officer walked in, carrying a large tray of food that looked better than her usual meals from the cafeteria. He spoke gently,with a kind of softness in his voice._

"_Hey. I heard about what happened today, and I thought you might be able to use some cheering up."_

_He set the food down on the bed next to her._

"_You wouldn't mind if I ate with you, would you? I'd just like someone to talk to, that's all."_

_There was something very odd about him. Nobody had shown this much kindness or sympathy to her before, and, especially looking at the pin on his uniform shirt, not a high ranking officer like himself._

"_I...I don't mind."_

"_Wonderful."_

_The two began to eat. The Gardevoir stayed quiet at first, but eventually the officer was able to coax her into some light conversation. They soon progressed to some topics like nature and science, and after a while the officer (named Mark, as he told the Gardevoir) even was able to tell some jokes and get her to laugh. It was nice having someone to talk to, she thought to herself. Mark took a small device out of his pocket, and attached were some sensors on the end of wires._

"_I need you to tell me honestly if you trust me or not."_

"_I trust you. Why?"_

"_That's good. You know what this is, right?"_

"_No."_

"_It's what the scientists use to modify the mental bond that binds Pokemon to their trainer. I can modify the recipient of your bond, I can modify the strength and I could even remove it. I wanted to bring this because I thought you might like to see what it's like without something so...intrusive in your head. I can always reattach it later, and it would be like nothing happened."_

"_That's very thoughtful. I would appreciate it."_

_He attached the machine to her head, keyed in some codes and she felt her end of the bond dissipate. It felt good having a clear head and completely free thought._

"_I mean, wow, here I am meeting our syndicate's most advanced life form and you're the one thanking ME! Haha!"_

_She smiled and chuckled along with him._

"_You know, I always did think it would be nice to have powers like yours. I'd be happy with just being a psychic, but I guess all of yours would be pretty cool too."_

"_It is quite convenient to have my abilities, yeah."_

"_I mean all that power...that's the thing I find the most interesting about a Gardevoir. So much potential, intelligence, and power, in a frail little body like yours. A smooth, slender, beautiful..."_

_Mark was moving closer to her now, and she inched further away with a confused expression on her face. He slid his hand next to her thigh, and she was becoming very alert to what he was doing._

"_Hey..."_

"_What's the matter? You don't like it, baby?"_

"_Wha-no! And don't call me that!"_

_She pushed his hand away, but he refused to stop advancing._

"_Stop!"_

_He didn't respond this time, but attempted to grab her breast. She slapped his hand away, and made her refusal very apparent._

"_Look, I think you should leave."_

"_Watch your fucking tone with me, you got that? You're not going to tell me what to do."_

_He became vicious, his hand shot out and clasped around her throat, pinning her to the bed._

"_S-s-st-"_

"_Remember your place, you little bitch! I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a lot of fun."_

_His free hand reached to undo his belt, and the Gardevoir instantly attempted a psychic blast, but to no avail. Mark had dampeners in his pockets or something, because she could not summon her powers. Neither could she use her darkness, as he likely had a dampener for that too. _

_He had gotten his belt off and his sheer strength was enough to stop her flailing from doing anything to him._

_No, not this, anything but this! She let out a shriek._

"_Go ahead and scream, scream all you want! I saw to it that every room on this corridor and the ones adjacent would be vacant, scream for me, I want to hear it!"_

_Mark leaned in to attempt a kiss, but even holding him back with both arms she could not resist for very long. Was this really all she was worth? A tool and a sex slave...? _

_Her eyes darted to something in her peripheral vision- on the tray of food, there was a steak knife! With amazing reflexes, she pulled her arms back and jerked her head to the side, causing Mark to fall on top of her._

_The Gardevoir's hand darted to the hilt of the knife, and as Mark drew his head up, she plunged it into the side of the bastard's neck. Gasping in shock, blood sputtering from the wound,, he loosened his grip, allowing for her to throw him onto his back, pull the knife out again and finish him off with several more quick stabs to the chest._

_After making sure he was dead, she began to assess the situation. No, this wasn't good. She just killed a very prominent officer, who, according to an evaluation of the scene, only wanted to bring her food. The corridors around her were empty but they wouldn't be forever, and eventually someone would walk in. She couldn't bring herself to imagine what would happen to her when they found out._

_There weren't many options now, but she searched Mark's corpse to look for anything that might be of use. A wallet, his belt, both dampeners, and his PDA. She checked the last item and found a memo that read, "All personnel ranking at or above C category, report to auditorium C6 before 1:30 PM. Do not be late." That was sent by him to all of the syndicate issued PDA's._

_That must've been what he did to empty out the corridors adjacent to her, as her room was among the living quarters of scientists that were considered C category. The clock read 1:15. In 15 minutes suspicion would be aroused because Mark would not be on the stage giving a lecture._

_But, since the levels above her housed research labs and living quarters for officers like Mark, that would mean they were void as well._

_He had also removed the mental bond that tied the Gardevoir and her master together, who surely hadn't noticed, otherwise he'd have gone to check on her by now._

_There was a very large sum of money in his wallet. Enough to live on for a decent while...wait, did she honestly believe it would work? No, it had to work. The conditions were perfect, and if the opportunity wasn't taken now there would be no other._

_She would attempt to escape. _

_Turning the two dampeners off, she looped the belt through the mounts on each of the rectangular devices. Hastily attaching them to the belt, she fastened it tightly under her dress around her waist. She inserted the PDA and wallet between her belt and skin, and left her room for what she hoped to be the last time._

_She enhanced her senses and took the closest path to the stairs while making sure what Mark said was true. The elevator wasn't an option as it were suicide if someone stopped it on any floor. _

_Making her way stealthily up the stairs, she finally ascended to the lobby. Fortunately nobody was there, and she ran out of the double doors into the sunlight. Bright, beautiful sunlight shining onto her, a luxury she dreamed of._

_Basking in its warmth, she felt empowered and able. But there wasn't time for that now. After working her way to the other side of the island, she found where the hunting boats were docked. _

_An assessment of the area revealed nobody was around to see her, so she jumped onto a boat and revved the engine up. The gas tank read full, but she was sure to check for oars. Swiftly she severed the chain and pulled out of the harbor. After unfastening the belt and placing the dampeners down on the floor of the vessel, she turned them on and then checked the time. 1:24. _

_About five minutes and they would know something was wrong. _

_Hopefully that was enough of a head start. The GPS on the PDA told her she was heading north, and she checked the map. If her luck stayed with her, the Gardevoir would make it safely to Goldenrod City._

"Well, that was interesting," said Alan to his confused Pokemon.

"Okay, WHAT?! How is that even possible? I mean come on, he had the chance! You're telling me the hero can plow through as many goons as he likes, but when he finally hunts the guy down who killed his family, he'll HESITATE to kick his ass?! WHO WROTE THIS?"

"Well that's action movies for you. This one was from last year, they're making a sequel in March or something next year. I don't like these movies much for their plot either, because they generally don't HAVE a proper plot. You still have to admit that thing he did with the sledgehammer was cool though."

"Not even, I'm sure a human with no special abilities can swing a 15 pound hammer hard and fast enough to kill a Haxorus. It looks like a 5 year old directed this."

Combusken rolled his eyes.

"Haha. You know Combusken, we're not all that different. I've always wanted a brother that would be really fun to hang out with."

"Aw, thanks Alan. You're pretty cool too."

He smiled at the compliment and suggested that they go outside on the balcony again to see the city. With the railing guarding him and solid ground below, Alan felt braver.

Even in the day, Goldenrod was a beautiful sight. He looked around. People bustling on the streets below, buildings packing every inch of the city, and a clear sky blanketing everything. It was said that Goldenrod was an avenue of the world, a place of business and leisure, where dreams came true.

People all across the world would come here to try and make it big, Alan had even known some people in Petalburg who came here for a job or something new. He wondered how many of these migrants did find happiness.

Looking far to the waterfront, his smile began to fade, and he got lost in his thoughts again.

"Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You've been just staring out there for a while."

While he was thankful for Combusken's concern, he didn't feel like it was anything he could help.

"It's nothing."

"Come on man, you can tell me can't you?"

"Combusken, it's nothing."

"Hey, you know I don't like to see you that way."

Alan inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I'm...I'm thinking of Ashley again."

Combusken had a concerned look on his face now. Ashley was his girlfriend. He had remembered seeing them together since he was a Torchic. They were happy for a short time when they were together, but eventually she began to drift further and further away, until her death. Alan never was able to forgive himself.

"Thinking of what about her?"

"Goldenrod has a beautiful waterfront. Ashley loved beaches, remember? When you were really little, we used to go to the beach on Route 104. It was wonderful, having the sea breeze blow through your hair, swimming in those glistening waters without a care in the world. And with her by my side.

I miss those days. We were so young, thinking about today and never worrying about tomorrow. Until that-"

He shook his head and slammed a fist on the railing.

"If only I were there! I could've helped her, I could've talked some sense into her, I could've _stopped_ her...dammit why didn't I?"

"Alan, stop! You can't keep blaming yourself over her! It's-"

"HOW CAN I, WHEN IT'S MY FAULT?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT **IS** YOUR FAULT?"

This silenced him.

"Think! You mentioned she had issues with her life and her family before you met her, right? Well of course you felt bad for her and wanted to try and help. But you can't always fix everything! Look back and see the whole picture. Were you really in love with her?"

"Y-y-yes! Of course!"

"Then, why did you stutter?"

The question took him by surprise. Alan was speechless as he let those words resonate in his mind.

"Look, I'm not all knowing or all seeing like a god and I can't give you a truth. But this is what it sounds like to me. It's sounding like you felt bad for her at the time so you wanted to help, and you needed some too to be honest. It sounded like you wanted something more, love. And maybe you rushed it too fast, and what you wanted wasn't there."

He leaned back against the wall, quietly shaking his head. He really had wanted a girlfriend badly at the time. At 14 years old what experience did most people have with love? Not very much, it seemed to him.

What if Combusken was right? What he had said was mostly true, Alan did try to rush things in the early stages of their "relationship", if it was right to call it that. Ashley made him feel good to be around, that's why he decided he ought to go with her. But so did Combusken, and he didn't have a love interest in him.

Alan didn't talk to girls very much and his friends were limited. Could he honestly have misinterpreted what he felt? The more he thought, the more he realized it was definitely a possibility.

He walked back into the apartment, followed by a very concerned Combusken.

"Dude, I'm sorry if you didn't like what I said, but you can't blame yourself for something out of your hands! What happened to her was terrible, and it isn't wrong to feel bad, but you need to know you're not at fault."

"I...I...I'm not mad at you, I just...I need to be alone for a bit."

Alan disappeared down the hall into his room and sat on his bed. What really happened between him and Ashley?

Combusken sighed. He walked into the kitchen, climbed on the counter and picked up the phone receiver and numbers. Combusken didn't know how to read, but he could recognize the numbers.

So let's see, "Steven" is longer than "Jeff", so the one on the bottom should be Jeff, thinking to himself as he punched in the numbers.

*Brrring! Brrring!*

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Yeah, Jeff? This is Combusken."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, it's with Alan. This is going to be a long story, but when you come home I'm going to need you to talk to him about something..."

_She was very far from the island, as even with enhanced vision all she could see were rolling waves. The sky was darkening, but the GPS told her she was still heading in the right direction. At least her mind was free now, thought came more easily. It had been over 2 hours, and if they sent a search party it was likely they went the wrong direction or the dampeners did their job and they couldn't find her._

_Or Pokemon with abilities the dampeners could not suppress were following close behind._

_What would she do if she got to the mainland? Warn people of what was happening at the complex? Who would listen? Who would believe her? Why would anyone trust an abomination who killed and tortured indiscriminately? _

_They had to believe her, they __**needed **__to, it was their only hope of survival. She closed her eyes and saw her master order her to kill Donovan again. If everything went according to his plans, the world would fall to him._

_He had a weakness, even in his augmented state. An ancient text he kept poring over in his mind, refusing to interpret it as anything less than a vision from a god...something that spoke of a hero, a master of this same power he harnessed...if only she knew more...why couldn't she remember more?_

_A master of the same power, a hero...a hero..._

_**Of shadow and spirit, master of ? rise, rise...**_

_It was all she could recall. Master of what? She tried making a mental image of the text. Although she had only seen it once, she had a very exact image of that line in the writings. But as crystal clear as it was, she could not remember the word._

_The world's last chance is for me to find that hero...I must deliver the message, she thought._

_There shouldn't be too much time before she could reach the shore. The sky was darkening. More thoughts filled her head. _

_But why should I care? All I have ever known is hate. No human has shown me any mercy, any thought, any...kindness. The PDA and wallet were reminders of what went on today. I have never been any more than a simple device to __**anyone.**_

_So what does it matter to me? Why should I care if the world is brought to its knees? It's not as if it has anything to do with me anyways._

_She shook her head._

_But then, what if there is something for me out there? It was likely. She hadn't ever been allowed to leave the compound without strict supervision and that horrible bond that tied her to her master. If there's something for me, what would it even be? _

_Vivid scenes of her surrounded by Pokemon, all laughing and having a good time. Running in a green field with no man behind her restricting her every step. Even the embrace of a lover. Only the things I see in my dreams. Out here, it's not the same, these things are normal for them._

_For them. You're not one of them. _

_The crack of thunder jolted her back to senses. It looked like a storm was brewing, this wouldn't be good. _

_What further complicated things was the Gyarados and Mismagius she spotted on the horizon._

_Fuck. The Gardevoir shut the dampeners off and cloaked herself in darkness. It would be her best defense against Mismagius. Gyarados however, was a much bigger threat and needed to be dealt with separately._

"_Kekekekeke...oh Gardevoir...where aaaaare yoooou? Master misses you, he wishes you back...come back Gardevoir, come back...kekeke."_

_A bone chilling wind summoned by Mismagius blew across the surface of the waves, carpeting the area with ghastly presence. _

_Reinforcing the ship with a psychic barrier, she prepared for battle. Mismagius opened with a shadow ball which was dispelled by a wall of darkness. Another followed, and another, all failing to hit to their target._

"_Mm, Gyarados, I require assistance."_

_With a mighty roar, it summoned rain and dove below the surface._

"_Such disobedience cannot go...unpunished. You ought to have learned...and now you will pay..."_

_Mismagius summoned a mighty spout of water, infused with spiritual energy and watched, grinning as phantoms broke off from the spout and threw themselves at the boat, but the darkness barriers held. A psychic beam countered the attack which the Mismagius couldn't dodge. It was a crippling attack which did its job, scrambling its concentration and weakening its grip on the spirits._

_The spout of water weakened just enough for the Gardevoir to recoup for a second. That Mismagius can't do anything to me without the aid of Gyarados or the spout move it just pulled...and Gyarados is too much of an idiot without Mismagius ordering it around. I'm going to fuck them up._

_She went on the offensive now, extending the radius of her psychic barrier and drawing from the darkness within her. That Mismagius was in for a hell of a fight._

_Waves of shadow flew through the skies, but the ghost was unfazed. It countered with its own blasts, but it became that apparent that it took quite a bit of effort to dispel the Gardevoir's attacks._

_**Come closer you piece of shit, come to me.**_

_She feigned weakness, and Mismagius took the bait. Facing the charging ghost, a fist bearing darkness was readied and she hooked the punch right into the center of its body. Mismagius screamed in agony as the vile force surged through it. Blueish, opalescent bits of what looked to be a plasma of some sort began to build in the air around it._

"_GYARADOS YOU FOOL, STAY DOWN, IT'S A TRAP!"_

_But he came up too late. The plasma formed a wall and struck them both with immense force, knocking them into the water._

_The Gardevoir smiled at her follow-up. If they couldn't coordinate their attacks properly, they couldn't beat her._

_Rain poured from the sky. Mismagius' grin got wider as it watched the Gardevoir stockpile more darkness._

_It launched one more shadow ball to divert as much attention to itself as it could, took a wave of darkness dead on, and then it laughed that evil laugh. But...what was it laughing about?_

_She found out soon enough, as a Gyarados rose from behind her and hit her point blank with a concentrated beam of pure energy. It shattered her shields as she was caught off guard, destroying the boat and sending her into the icy waters. _

_**She realized too late what happened. The Gyarados she hit with the follow through was a decoy made by Mismagius, and she would've detected the real one behind her if she paid attention.**_

_As soon as she reached the surface, the enraged ghost expended as much power as it could summoning a bolt of lightning dead onto her. The surge of electricity was relentless and intensified by the water the Gardevoir was in. A Gyarados attacking her with shards of ice and Mismagius also hitting her with blasts of shadow as she was paralyzed didn't help._

_She tried to resist, but could not maintain the stamina. __**I must fight...need to...hang on...**__ It wasn't long before she lost consciousness. _

_A battered phantom, its normally deep violet body thoroughly damaged and infused with a complete blackness finally stopped the attack, as did the dragon. _

"_G-Gyarados...we must...return..."_

_**The Gardevoir sank into the depths of the sea.**_

_Although they were victorious, both had taken severe injuries, especially Mismagius who was now critically wounded. _

_That battle had drained it completely. It was unable to even levitate now, and sensing so, the ghost lowered itself onto Gyarados' back and they quickly returned to their masters._

_**She fell down, down, down, into a dark abyss...**_

"Howdy do!"

Jeff strolled in whistling.

"He uh, he still in his room?"

Combusken sat watching TV.

"Yeah, he's really upset about it. I haven't seen him this way in a while."

Jeff took his coat off and threw it on the coffee table.

"Love's really complicated, you know. I don't blame him for feeling guilty about it, when someone you really care about dies it's hard to let go. I'm going to try and get through to him. Don't worry."

Jeff walked down the hall and knocked on Alan's door.

"Come in."

He sat on the bed next to Alan.

"Heya, Alan. Listen, you probably know why I wanted to talk to you, and you're probably going to say 'don't worry Jeff, it's nothing,' but you know Combusken's really concerned about you."

"Well yeah, but it's something I need to deal with myself."

"You've been dealing with it yourself, and look at you. Combusken told me all about it over the phone. I may not know you very well since this is my first day meeting you, but just listen and I promise I'm going to be able to help."

Alan nodded for him to continue.

"How did you feel at the time you met Ashley?"

"Well, I was lonely. Mad at the world, and I needed a friend."

"Right, that's normal. Now, how about love, what did you think of it at the time?"

"I guess I really wanted it. Always thought about getting a girlfriend and marrying her, but maybe that was too soon?"

"Hm. It's normal to think of committing to someone, and at your age, no, I don't think it's too soon to think about that. Did she feel the same way as you? Loneliness, and such?"

"Yeah. That's one of the things that we had in common, our situations in life."

"And you believed she would be right to share your love with, correct?"

"Yes."

"Were you sure she could love you?"

Silence.

"Thinking back now, maybe...not."

"Alan, I might know what's up. You two were both very lonely, and wanted each other as friends at first. But then you thought it'd be something more, and so did she, but over time you two realized it wasn't supposed to be like that. From the sound of what Combusken explained, you held on though, because you didn't want to abandon her.

Would that be correct?"

Alan was still quiet.

"I know you cared a lot about her. I know you feel bad that she began to drift away, and you didn't have the words for her. But there's nothing wrong with letting someone go if it's for the best. And sometimes it is.

I'm not you, so I can't make too many assumptions. Believe me though, Alan, when I say I feel as if it's possible you two weren't really in love."

He swallowed hard, blinking back tears, thinking of the day Ashley ran away, and when they found her body.

"The guilt you feel, it isn't your fault. There is a time to mourn, Alan. That time is past. She ran away because she wanted the pain to stop, right? As bad as it feels to say this, it has. She's gone to a better place now.

There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened, but maybe that was the worst. But you need to let go. It's what she would've wanted, right?"

He couldn't hold back any longer, and tears began to fall. Half of him wanted to believe Jeff but the other told him that Jeff didn't understand.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. He hated watching people this young dealing with these problems.

"God...you're only 15...your life hasn't even **started, **and you've already got these things on your mind...this isn't right. You don't deserve to be suffering like this, dammit..."

Alan wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hey, I know. Let's go to the waterfront, Alan. You feel up to it?"

"Alright."

As they walked out of the apartment, Alan's guilt wrapped itself around his mind like the cool autumn breeze. He's right. My life hasn't started. I died a long time ago.

"Alan, I wish there were more I could do to help," Combusken said as the three walked along the shore.

He hadn't shaken the guilt, but at least Alan begin to feel better. He considered Jeff's words while he and Combusken exchanged conversation.

"So how old are you?"

"I don't know, actually.

"Hmm. How did Alan meet you?"

"Oh, it's an interesting story. There were poachers hunting for baby Pokemon, and Alan..."

A speck of green was visible, being pushed around by the waves near the shoreline. Alan stared curiously. It looked like a...lump of seaweed...but seaweed wasn't that shade of green, normally. He walked closer, interested to see what it would be.

The tide receded a little, and more of whatever it was became visible. Some white. This definitely wasn't seaweed. Alan walked a bit faster toward it. As the sapphire blue waters pulled back into the ocean, his mouth opened as he realized what was washed ashore.

"Oh, shit. Combusken! Jeff!"

"What, what is it?"

The two followed behind as Alan ran to edge of the beach. An unconscious Gardevoir, badly injured and with cuts all over lie face down in the sand. He rolled her over and shook her. No signs of life. Whatever happened to her wasn't good.

Jeff knelt down on the sand.

"Alan, wha-"

"I don't know! I just found her!"

He quickly checked for a pulse, and began chest compression. The Gardevoir coughed out water but did not open her eyes.

"This is bad, this is bad..."

Combusken spoke up.

"Well let's get to a Pokemon center then!"

"No. Too far, and we'd have to go through a bunch of bullshit afterward to prove we really found her and whatnot. If she can't speak our language, they'll send her to an adoption center or something."

"Then what do we do?"

"Our only option is to get her back home for now. We have tons of medicine there and she'll probably speak our language, and we might be able to ask her what happened when she wakes up."

"Well wait, how do we get her through the city? We don't even have a stretcher!"

"Uh...uh, okay, Alan, run up to the boardwalk, get like a really big towel or something, and 2 long poles. Here's my wallet, we don't have time!"

Combusken stayed with Jeff to help tend to the injured Pokemon while Alan sprinted as fast as he could up the stone steps.

He ran into a souvenir shop and grabbed the largest towel he could find. Not quite large enough. He dashed around to look for anything bigger, and saw a quite large flag of Johto. That'd do.

Thankfully there was no line so Alan was able to slam it on the counter and pull out a wad of cash.

"Listen, if you have any mops or brooms or anything long in the storage room I need them **RIGHT NOW!**" waving the money in the shop owner's face.

"Alright, alright, uh, the mop and broom will be 7 dollars each-"

"**I DON'T CARE, GO GET THEM I NEED THEM NOW!"**

The shop owner obeyed and grabbed the items from the storage room. Alan threw the money at him, grabbed his materials and ran back to Jeff.

Opening the flag, he wrapped the mop and broom up on opposite sides to form a makeshift stretcher. He motioned for Alan to help him hoist the Gardevoir onto it and pick up the other end.

"Lift on three, one, two, THREE!"

Simultaneously the two men picked her up. Thankfully she wasn't very heavy. Jeff led the stretcher while Alan followed, and Combusken ran ahead of the two warning people to move out of the way.

The streets were beginning to thicken with people and Pokemon returning from work, which obviously complicated things. It was honestly a site to behold, 2 young men carrying a battered Gardevoir on a flag of Johto and a waist high bird at the front screaming at people to give way.

In less than 10 minutes, they had ran back to the apartment complex and began making their way up the stairs. Alan looked down at her face. There was a rather odd quality to it. It looked like she had went down fighting, but fighting what?

The 14th flight. Almost there, almost there...BOOM.

Combusken ran straight into a Glalie. An angry old man, presumably Mort or Martin, stepped out with a Cryogonal, blocking Jeff's path.

"Alright Jeff, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, makin' all that noise and shit every evenin'," he droned on, oblivious to the fact that Jeff was carrying a badly wounded Pokemon.

Before anyone could react, Jeff exploded with rage.

"Listen here you old fuck, I don't know how blind you are but it's definitely enough to the point you can't see that we're trying to get a motherfucking Pokemon to safety. I'm REALLY not in the mood for any of your bullshit, and if you assholes don't move right the fuck now, you're going to be dead before the cops come."

Mort, or Martin, was clearly unwilling to test his word as he sheepishly cleared his way.

Jeff and Alan ascended that final flight of stairs and threw open the door, laying the Gardevoir down on the couch.

"Alan, call Stevie. I'm going to tend to Gardevoir."

Jeff ran down the hallway, opened a closet door and came back with an armful of assorted first aid supplies.

Combusken sat on the floor.

"You know, I'm hurt too."

"You're not dying anytime soon. Help me with these bandages, there's a nasty looking cut on her arm."

Alan went to the kitchen to phone Steven as the other two worked frantically in the background.

*****Brrring! Brrring!*****

"Steven, we're having a bit of an emergency, we were just at the beach and we found a Gardevoir that washed ashore, she was unconscious and badly-"

"Haha, no matter how hard Jeff tries I stopped falling for his pranks a long time ago."

"No, I'm serious, I swear! We're tending to her right now, Jeff told me to call you and let you know."

"Uh...oh god...do you have any idea where she might have come from, who her trainer is?"

"Absolutely none."

"How badly hurt is she?"

"They're bandaging her arm, she's been unconscious for the past ten or fifteen minutes- or longer, she has little cuts everywhere-"

"Uh...alright, tell you what, you called at a bad time, I'm halfway into my meeting, I'll call back, and if you guys think it's alright for her to stay a while, I'm fine with it too. Don't take her to a Pokemon center, too much legal trouble. I've gotta go, good luck."

Alan put the receiver down and went to help Jeff and Combusken. They were administering some type of salve to her cuts, and Jeff finished by injecting something into her arm.

"Anti-venom, in case she's been poisoned," he explained.

"So...what happens now?"

"Well, Toxicroak and Crobat are with my friend, and Tentacruel and Venusaur won't be coming home tonight, since they're doing something really important with research. How about this, I'll call my friend and when Toxicroak and Crobat come back, we'll go out for dinner and they'll keep a close eye on Gardevoir. Alright?"

He and Combusken nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, I'm going to go call him, you guys watch TV or something. It shouldn't take more than half an hour or so for them to arrive."

Indeed, a short while later, there was a knock at the door and Crobat flew in, followed by a Toxicroak. Toxicroak immediately directed his attention to Gardevoir.

"Woah, what happened?"

"We don't know. She washed up on the beach, and Alan spotted her."

Toxicroak looked at Alan and Combusken.

"Who're they?"

"Shit, I forgot to tell you guys anything. Basically, Alan lost his parents, and his family are good friend of Stevie. We decided we'd take him in."

"Oh, alright. You two, welcome to the family. So Jeff, what is it you wanted us to do?"

"We're going to Saul's, I need you guys to help watch her to make sure she's alright. If she wakes up, try and talk to her, and call me."

"Will do. You all have fun, what's your name, er, Alan, Combusken, Saul's is amazing. Try the bratwursts, it's my favorite."

Alan and Combusken thanked him for his advice, and they walked out the door with Jeff.

"Well today's been interesting," Jeff chuckled as they walked down the stairs.

"Anyway, Saul's is an interesting place. Saul is from Hoenn, but he studied culinary arts there and in Johto, so he makes some pretty cool fusions dishes. For example, the bratwurst that Toxicroak mentioned is from Johto, but Saul makes it like Hoennese sausage and with Hoennese spices."

Jeff went on with his description of the things they would be eating that night. It was dark now, and Goldenrod was beginning to light up. Everything was unreal to Alan and Combusken. Petalburg was a city of squat buildings, usually no taller than 2 or 3 floors. The only exception was downtown, and even then, it was nothing like this metropolis.

The day was a marvel, but at night in Goldenrod though was something beyond Alan's imagination. A street full of people and Pokemon going to and fro, Pokemon soaring through the air carrying their trainers on their back, buildings that intertwined with each other in a flurry of bright lights.

Skyscrapers towered above beautifully lit shop signs on shorter buildings. Neon writing at street level marked restaurants and shops. People disappeared up an escalator and into a fancily decorated department store to their left. Up ahead the owner of a snow cone cart and her Froslass were making treats for some children.

Every nook and cranny of this city was packed full of life.

They continued further until Jeff motioned for them to enter a brightly lit and uniquely decorated restaurant marked as Saul's Bar and Grill.

Inside was an odd looking pub. The bar counter was crafted from what looked to be a black stone, but there were traditional looking wooden stools in front of it. The walls were also made of wood, but were adorned by picture frames of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Abstract glass tables were scattered throughout the building.

"Hello and welcome to Saul's, where old and new, Hoenn and Johto come together! Table for 3?" Greeted a Heatmor.

He led them to a booth, and assured a server would be right there to take their order. Alan began reading his menu to Combusken, while Jeff went to the bar.

"...and then there's some skirt steak tacos, you might want to try that."

"What's that?

"You remember that one time in Petalburg we went to Taqueria Grande? Those are what you had, it's meat and cheese and stuff in a shell or tortilla."

"No, I meant skirt steak."

"Oh. That's just the name for a cut of meat."

"Hm, I'll have that then."

Jeff returned with a beer and 2 fizzy lemonades.

"You two decided on what you want?"

"Yep."

A waiter took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen. Alan, Jeff and Combusken resumed conversation.

"It's really nice of you to take us out tonight, especially at a place like this."

"It's my treat, don't mention it. I wanted you to get a nice impression of the city."

"What's going to happen to Gardevoir?"

"I don't know, first thing is that we need to track her trainer down."

"But I mean, what if she doesn't have one, what happens then?"

"We'll go through paperwork and register her, I suppose, if she wants."

"So, she gets to stay?"

Alan hesitated a bit, realizing the questions he was asking. For a Pokemon they ran into today, he was already concerned about keeping it. Never mind that it likely had a trainer...

"Well, I don't see why not, if she doesn't have a trainer. But we really should find out what happened first."

He nodded in agreement. The food arrived, and Jeff and Combusken eagerly dug in, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it much. Something was really odd about that Gardevoir, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. Aside from washing ashore that badly wounded, of course. What could've possibly done that to her?

No, something besides that. A feeling that was odd.

Oh well. No use in thinking more about things like that, Alan had enough on his mind. He ate and began to joke with his friends.

After dinner, Jeff led them to visit that department store that they passed on their way to Saul's, among other things to get a better feel for Goldenrod. When the trio finally did get home, it was starting to become a bit late.

Jeff yawned as he surveyed the still unconscious Gardevoir.

"Damn...did she ever come to?"

"Nope. Didn't move an inch for the entire time you all were out," replied Toxicroak.

"I'm getting tired. This isn't good, someone's gonna have to watch her to make sure her condition won't get worse. I've got work tomorrow, and so do Crobat and Toxicroak. Stevie's not home until tomorrow night...this will be an issue."

Alan spoke up.

"I'll watch her."

"I think you'll have to, we don't have any other options except for Combusken."

"Hey, I really don't want to seem selfish or lazy, but I don't think I can help, I'm really really tired, and it's been a long day," Conbusken said with a loud yawn.

"It's fine, I'll just do it."

"Good. You know how to check for a pulse right?"

He nodded.

"Check periodically. Also look for signs of life like her chest rising and falling. If you can't find a pulse, try her wrist too, and if there's a situation wake me up. All we can really do is monitor her. Good night Alan."

Jeff and his Pokemon went into his room.

"Sorry Alan. I wish I could help. I'm just too tired and I won't be awake enough to be of any use. Nighty night bro."

"G'night Combusken."

He walked over to Gardevoir. Despite all her injuries, there was a sense of peace in her face. One couldn't help but feel bad for her. Delicate features so calm and serene, almost as if she were sleeping soundly.

Alan checked for a pulse. It was present. He honestly wished there were something he could do for her, something to ease her pain, or help her recover? There must be something. Those cuts looked bad. Tenderly, he placed his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever.

The Gardevoir shifted.

"Hmm..."


	3. XD002 (Halloween '12 Special)

**Notes: **Happy Halloween everyone! Originally, this chapter was some leftover material from Paths Cross. It wasn't long enough to fit while being an accurate scene, but I couldn't make the chapter even longer (way too much content in a single chapter.) Thus, I decided to save what I had written for a later point in time, but then I realized it could work as a standalone chapter if I expanded on it. So I did.

Now this is a bit short, but this isn't a conventional chapter. While it's canon, it's meant to be a short little read that progresses the plot and helps the reader grasp the story more. Expect me to be working on a new "real" chapter though. I forgot candy this year, so all you trick or treaters, please accept this instead.

**XD002**

She awoke to a gentle hand on her forehead, looking up at the concerned boy. The ceiling wasn't crafted from the steel that defined her life on that island, and a quick scan of the surroundings showed she was in what a home on the outside would look like.

Alan met her gaze. Her eyes shone blood red like rubies, taking in the world around her as if she were blind and seeing for the first time. Something, something about her...

"Are you alright?"

Gardevoir kept silent. How should she answer? Coming to her senses she began to evaluate the situation. The last memory before lapsing into unconsciousness she could recall was being attacked by that Mismagius and Gyarados. She must've washed ashore.

The Mismagius only halted its attack because it was gravely injured. They must've thought they killed her because there was no coup de grace. But as they couldn't present a body to their master, he wouldn't be satisfied. The syndicate had spies all over Johto and Kanto, and he would definitely order them to keep an eye out for her.

In fact that boy tending to her very well could be about to question and then execute her.

But if he weren't?

No, he would've killed her already, there were no questions he could ask her that would be of any use. If he weren't going to kill her, then she had just put a mark on his head too. The secrets she knew, her forewarning to the right people would severely halt her master's plans. He wouldn't take a chance, and until a body was recovered all available agents would be instructed to hunt her down.

How ironic. The predator becomes the prey.

His voice called out again.

"Can you uh...can you understand me?"

"Yes...yes I can."

Alan looked very surprised. He honestly hadn't expected her to be able to speak their language. This would've meant she had lived around humans before, and broadened the spectrum of what could've happened. Perhaps an attempted murder that she survived? Did she get on the wrong side of her trainer? It'd make sense to try and dump a body into the ocean.

"What happened...?"

Gardevoir was still in a daze. What **had** happened? The feeling of a dull pain was returning, and the sensation of constriction in her throat appeared.

"W-water..."

Alan hurried to the kitchen. As he dug through the cupboard, she began to think of how to tell him her story. He returned with a full glass, and she sat up, gulping it down quickly.

"You're in great danger."

He stared at her. Was she delirious?

"A man, no, a monster, he's going to kill us all!"

Her voice clearly showed panic.

"Wait, wait, hold on, I'll be right back, okay?"

Alan ran to wake everyone up. Jeff and the Pokemon gathered around the frantic Gardevoir.

Jeff took over.

"Alright, slow down. Whatever happened, you're safe now. Just take a breather."

She sighed a long sigh, and leaned back against the couch.

"You are all in terrible danger."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I escaped from him, he's going to-"

"Wait a second, wait a second. Let's start from square one, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked, by a Mismagius and Gyarados. They wanted me dead."

"Why would they want you dead?"

"I...know too much."

"Of what?"

"Wait, where am I?"

"You're in Goldenrod City, Johto. We found you on the beach."

"Alright. What I'm going to tell you all, you probably will not believe. But you must. Believe me, you must. Your relatives, your friends, this world depends on it."

Everyone in the room was now affixed to the Pokemon speaking before them.

"In the ocean, far out into it, is an island. It is made by man. On that island, there is a complex built by a man named Giovanni. A man with the plans and tools necessary to control the universe."

"Wait a second. Giovanni...Giovanni, that Giovanni from that old gang, Team Rocket?"

She nodded grimly.

"That's not possible, they killed him!"

"No. He is still alive, and more powerful than ever. He has gathered forces, and this time, he will succeed."

"It's alright, Gardevoir. The International Pokemon League is very powerful, and so are the armed forces of our nation."

"You are wrong."

Jeff wanted to doubt her, but the look on her face kept him attentive.

"He has developed new technologies, more efficient soldiers, and a weapon...a weapon greater than any Pokemon or trainer."

"I honestly don't think there is anything that would be able to rival the strength of our elite. They stopped him before, didn't they?"

"That was when he did not have this weapon. I watched him infuse a man with it. He went on to face an alpha male Salamence that was captured from the wild. That man slew it with his bare hands, ripping it to pieces. No medical attention was required afterward. He was no general, no special unit, no officer even...he was a grunt. Cannon fodder."

The room was filled with a chilling aura. If what she was saying was true...

Alan interjected.

"What kind of weapon is this?"

"It isn't a...conventional weapon, if you will. It's more of...a...a force. A power. An ancient one, one that was said to be around since the creation of the universe. One that can bind to the soul of an individual. One beyond control, not by you, not by the League...and if Giovanni's words were true, not by the gods."

A silence fell on everyone. Trying to rationalize this, the group stood in shock. Jeff spoke again.

"How do you know this?"

Gardevoir bit her lip, trying hard not to remember today.

"I lived there. For my entire life. I was one of their weapons. Giovanni personally ordered my creation. They made me do things, many things...interrogation, torture...murder...whatever they wanted, I was the tool for the job."

"And how do we know you're not lying?"

"I can tell you everything I know...if that means anything."

"Alright, tell us what you know about Steven Stone."

"He's that former Hoenn League champion. Involved in protecting Donovan Silph..."

She began trembling. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Donovan Silph?"

Gardevoir's voice was very unsteady now.

"Yes."

"And how do you know about him?"

A tear rolled down her face, and then more, until she burst out crying again.

"**I killed him!"**

She stared down at the floor, shaking uncontrollably as everyone in the room looked on.

"I had to. That bastard made me! He said something about Donovan carrying technology or information of some sort, and that he knew too much, I don't remember but...oh god why, I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice, he forced a mental bond between us, one where he could control me with...if I resisted orders, he would do things, terrible things.

He could hear my thoughts at any time, and he'd punish me for the wrong ideas, for not showing enough respect...there wasn't anything I could do..."

Any doubt of her words was now erased from Jeff's mind. Steven had provided psychic and dark dampeners to Donovan at one point. She couldn't be lying.

"How did you, you know, escape?"

"An officer...he brought me food, pretended to be kind to me. I tried to trust him and he tried to...tried to...rape me...he cut the mental bond, so I killed him and got away..."

He was infuriated. The same type of lowlife shit that made up Team Rocket, but with better equipment.

"And the Gyarados and Mismagius you mentioned, they attacked you and left you for dead in the ocean?"

Gardevoir nodded. Jeff motioned for Alan to get her another glass of water.

"Hold on a second. You said that Giovanni personally ordered your creation. What does that mean?"

He wasn't sure if that was a Freudian slip or not, but given that Giovanni's new organization had reacquired that level of technology...

"I was made in a lab. I'm an experiment, a device. I was supposed to be a follow-up to what happened in Orre, with Cipher. They were a group that captured a Lugia, and combined it with the purest of darkness."

"But I thought darkness wasn't a...thing!" said Combusken.

"It is. A counterpart must exist to everything. As light energy is fighting aura, which is an entity, its opposite, darkness is also present. I was given that entity as a weapon, to be a Pokemon that would obey without question, destroy all that stood in its path, and aid Giovanni in his quest for power.

I was codenamed XD002, after the Lugia. They chose a Gardevoir, because Gardevoir are easier to control...better servants by nature, less rebellious.

We're rather common, and thus easier to obtain usable embryonic stem cells, used to create us.

Gardevoir are loyal to trainers, yet fierce in battles. We're the perfect...platform to build off of, our minds able to support these powers and our size allowing us to be deployed anywhere.

And we can feel all the same emotions humans can. That was the important part. They wanted me to feel guilt, they wanted me to feel sorrow, frustration, anger, spite. It was an added layer of security and control, because they knew it would keep me from rebelling. They knew it would incapacitate me, to keep me weak.

We have use as seers, are naturally able to utilize a lot of techniques...techniques like that of ghosts, or healing abilities of Blissey...all of which I was augmented with. If Gardevoir are able to learn a specific skill, it is likely I know it. They gave me enhancements like better stem cells to facilitate recovery, acuter senses...all of which would make me the ultimate weapon."

She finished speaking, and everyone continued to stare at her, like she was some kind of monster. That description wouldn't be inaccurate, however.

"Dammit, I've told you all I know! He's planning to attack soon, and if conditions are right there is no stopping him! Why aren't we doing something?!"

"Look, this is all a bit much," Jeff continued, "and it's very late. The reason I mentioned Steven is because he's my brother. I'm going to call him and tell him everything you told us, alright? I'll call in sick tomorrow at work, and we'll figure out what to do from there. I think we all ought to get some sleep first."

It was unanimously agreed on, and Crobat, Toxicroak and Combusken went back to their rooms while Jeff and Alan stayed behind to call Steven and check on Gardevoir's wounds again.

"You're safe now, alright? We're not going to let them come after you. We promise."

She nodded, only partially believing Jeff's words. Alan finished redressing a wound. Her eyes caught the light and glistened. He couldn't help but smile, which to his surprise, she returned.

"Er...good night," said Alan as he turned to leave.

"Good night," she replied cheerfully.


	4. Forgiven

**Notes:** I really should add this: the horn on Gardevoir's chest is retractable. I don't see any reason for it not to be. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to sit on a couch, a chair with a solid back, lie flat, and a solid object jutting out from your torso would kind of be inconvenient for near everything, heh. Same deal with the horn Gallade have. I would say the purpose for the horns are to channel psychic energy when fighting. It retracts into some form of limbo, because looking at the size of a Gardevoir's body, there's not really enough space for it to retract into. Same deal with Gallade.

Publishing this was a bit delayed because I originally wrote too much and had to decide which parts to cut, then had to replace somewhere between 1/3 and 1/4 of the story and then add more to that...but I was tired when writing that and had to go back to revise it. But, I'm glad to say it worked out well, and I've just hit 500 views. Thanks everyone! I also assure you that the title of this chapter wasn't made to be a pun, I swear it was completely unintentional ;-; This chapter contains a pleasant surprise. And Senor Cacturne. That is all I can say right now. :D

**Forgiven**

Gardevoir watched as Alan walked out of the living room. Everyone seemed so friendly. Was she really going to be safe now...? She'd fight to the death rather than go back if they found her.

Alan was very kind, that was for sure. He'd care enough to watch over her, to make sure she was alright, even check if she was ill...wait. These were probably normal things people did. But compassion was compassion, and he was willing to show her some.

Damn, she had forgotten to even thank him. Gardevoir turned to face the empty hallway he had gone down. Was it too late for that?

"Um, thank you...for saving me," she said quietly, almost to herself.

To be treated as normal, in light of her crimes. Redemption, a fresh start for her. Fate didn't seem so cruel for once. She sighed. It was pretty late, and she was still numb from the medication. Maybe she should just try to sleep now and think about it more tomorrow. Lying down on the couch, Gardevoir shut her eyes tightly and tried to rest.

Sleep frequently eluded her in the past, and right now it wasn't coming. Oh well, she was used to insomnia.

* * *

"_Ashley, please!" _

"_You just don't understand! I need to do this! Just let me go dammit!"_

"_Stop talking like that! I can help you, but you just have to let me! I've always been here for you, right?"_

_A hand pushed him away._

"_And I told you, you **can't **help me!"_

_Her tone changed from frustrated to despairing._

"_Alan...you've done so much for me, more than I could imagine. But this is something I have to deal with on my own. There's nothing more you **can** do."_

_With that, Ashley picked up her backpack and began to make her way to the door._

"_I...Ashley, I love you..."_

_Alan somehow doubted his own words. She turned toward him, gave him a glance that seemed to ask for forgiveness, and wordlessly ran out the door into the coldest night. _

_The room melted away, and Alan found himself standing alone in a pitch black darkness. A chill ran through him, but it wasn't from the atmosphere. An equally cold, hollow voice spoke from inside his mind. _

"_Alan...Alan...Alan..."_

_It was instantly recognizable._

"_No, please, leave me alone!"_

"_But I thought you loved me..."_

"_I did! And-"_

"_Did?!"_

_The voice became angry, and Alan's head began to pound._

"_Y-yes! But see, I uh, I realized-"_

"_What?! You said you loved me!"_

"_That was because I wasn't thinking about it! I didn't even know what it meant to love someone, the only thing on my mind was trying to find a girlfriend."_

_The pain in his head intensified as he could feel Ashley's presence build up rage. He grimaced in pain._

"_You...you lied!"_

" _I was wrong! Just listen, please. I realized what happened that day. I was lonely, and that's all I could think about, getting into a relationship. I rushed it too fast, and then I realized you weren't the one for me. I wanted to tell you but I thought it'd be selfish and I should just go on with it...and I was wrong!_

_I'm sorry for what...what happened! And you know that!"_

"_You lied to me...**you lied to me!**"_

_Alan's head felt ready to split open now, and it was only getting worse._

"_Ashley, that's the truth-"_

"**TRUTH? THE TRUTH IS YOU LIED TO ME AFTER I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE!**"

_He was losing focus from the increasing pain._

"**YOU FUCKING KILLED ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I DIED FOR YOU, AND YOU NEVER EVEN CARED!**"

_Dropping to the ground, Alan blacked out as the presence consumed him._

* * *

He awoke, breathing heavily. Fuck, why couldn't he have some peace? His past just wouldn't stop following him and now it was making its way into his dreams. Why couldn't he forget, all he wanted was a little calm in his life!

Combusken slept soundly on the floor. At least he was getting some rest. Trying his best not to disturb him, Alan moved lightly out of the bedroom.

Gardevoir was quite surprised to see him wide awake as he entered the living room.

"Master, you're up too?"

"Yeah. I had a uh, nightmare."

She smiled.

"I understand. I get those and insomnia a lot, and right now I can't sleep."

Alan smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Feel like watching TV or something?"

Watching TV. That was something she'd always wanted to do.

"Sure."

He picked up the remote and turned the television on to a rerun of the day's news: another suicide bombing in Sinnoh. Instantly, his expression turned into one of disgust.

Gardevoir sensed this.

"What's wrong, master?"

"More fucking Pillarites stirring up bullshit like usual. Useless pieces of shit..."

"Pillarites?"

"Oh, I should've explained. Alright, you know who Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are, right?"

"Yeah...Giovanni wants to conquer them too."

"Okay. Sinnoh was the first land mass to be created, and home to the first humans. The Spear Pillar is also present there, the site where Arceus is said to have created the world. There are people who believe one day that Arceus will wake from his slumber and see how far the world has deviated from his intentions. Starting from the Spear Pillar, he'll then destroy the universe."

"How has it deviated?"

"Pillarites believe that there are too many things that aren't 'right', things like other religious belief, how history is taught, certain ideas...all condemned by them. Their greatest enemy though, is Giratina.

"Why would they hate Giratina? He could hold some of the greatest secrets to understanding our universe!"

"They say that he was banished to the Reverse World, for being a disgrace to the universe and researching or attempting to understand him is an insult to Arceus.

And Gardevoir, here's the best part. They think they're saving the world! What the newswoman is saying right now is that a Pillarite strapped explosives to himself and detonated them somewhere with a lot of people."

"That...that killed him too, didn't it?"

"Yes. But it was alright, because to him, he was enforcing Arceus' law and giving his own life to do so was the least he could do in their ultimate mission to cleanse the world of 'sin' and save it."

She tried to think about what Alan just said.

"Speaking and acting for a god..."

"To them, they are the 'chosen people,' people to represent Arceus."

"Can't something be done though?"

"Something is being done. The main group of Pillarite extremists, who this guy belonged to, is Arceus' Order. They are actively prosecuted. Not all Pillarites kill people, but most still believe in that flawed philosophy about how Arceus would hate the world if he saw it. And not all religion is like this either."

But unfortunately, Pillarism is the most widespread form of religion and it's very predominant in society. There's still social inequalities that should've been resolved a long time ago, that only exist **because** of them."

"Why can't they tell they're hurting others?! It should be obvious!"

Alan laughed and shook his head.

"The human mind works in a very interesting way. No matter how wrong something is, there will always be a way to justify it. There's plenty of non-religious murder and fighting because of that. It's just about ideals or land instead.

That's just how humanity has been since the beginning of time. Greed, selfishness, hypocrisy...society revolves around these qualities.

Gardevoir, I'm sorry it's like this. But this world is not much less of a hell than the one you left."

She took a moment to let all of that sink in.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you should be sad. I know you've had a hard life and all, but just uh, try to make a better situation out of it, okay? Things are getting better. You don't have to worry about getting beaten or something for not standing right. We're going to help you."

Those words of reassurance sounded nice to hear. Her lips formed into a grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. When you saw me on the beach and brought me back here, I, well...thank you, master."

"Another thing you should know about me is that I don't like being called master. It's stupid, like you're my slave or something. Feel free to call me Alan."

Was he serious? Then again, these people were different.

"You want me to...like I were a human?"

"Don't think about it like that. Pokemon aren't any lesser than humans, and they shouldn't be treated like they were. Alan's my name, so that's what I should be called."

She understood.

"Al-lan. Thanks, Alan."

"Hm, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I've never well, watched TV before, what does it uh, have?"

"Do you mean like, channels? Because there's tons of stuff on TV, like comedy skits, or cartoons which are animated drawings, and longer informational shows about nature or cooking or stuff like that. Depends on what you want to watch, really. There's everything imaginable on TV."

"Could we watch like, something about nature or something? I've always wanted to see what the world was like."

"That's understandable."

He flipped through to the history channel, which was playing a documentary on ancient myths in Johto. The camera panned over a Violet City sunset. Alan turned his head to Gardevoir, whose mouth was agape and eyes shining with amazement.

"Holy shit, how long were you on that island?"

"Forever. It's so beautiful."

"Back when I was in school I must've seen this exact same movie 5 times. Not much left to be interesting for me."

"When you've lived as isolated as can be for your whole life, everything's interesting."

They both laughed wholeheartedly. By the end of the documentary, Gardevoir was firing off questions at a million per minute.

"Haha, alright, I think it'd just be better to watch another one."

She practically died at this.

"W-w-w-what they made, they made **more**?"

"Documentaries? Oh my god, there's plenty of them, on every topic possible! I've seen shows about geography, war, history, certain careers, how things are made in factories, almost every aspect of the world is on video."

"Everything?"

"Yep."

"If you uh, if I could, I'd-"

"Already ahead of you. What do you want to know more about?"

"What do you think I should learn?"

"Anything you're interested in. I'm not going to mandate your knowledge of the world, haha."

"Maybe some history?"

"Sure."

Alan changed the channel to a show about ancient warfare in Unova.

"Oh, that reminds me, want some food or something? I'm hungry too."

"If that's alright with you."

He went to the kitchen and got 2 plates of leftover pasta salad from lunch.

"I have a question if you don't mind," Gardevoir said somewhat quietly.

"Mhm?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

...how should he answer that? Honestly he didn't feel like talking about it, but it'd be kind of mean to tell her it was nothing or he didn't want to let her know. She probably wouldn't understand love either, and it'd just confuse her. Still, it was probably a better idea to be able to freely talk about it. He wanted to be able to cope with it, didn't he?

"This is going to be a bit of a long story."

"I'll listen."

Alan took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm not from Johto. My hometown is Petalburg City in Hoenn, and that's where I lived until today."

"Why did you come here?"

"Didn't have a choice, really. Team Magma killed my parents, and I didn't have any family in Hoenn. Steven Stone was a family friend, and he wanted to take me in, so I moved here. But back in Hoenn, I had a girlfriend. She...she had some problems with her family.

Her dad was abusive, and he beat her a lot. Her mom just didn't care about her. Ever since I met Ashley, I was really the only person she'd talk to about anything. We got into a relationship, but her problems didn't exactly go away. If they were getting worse, I wouldn't have known, she wouldn't tell even me everything.

My parents didn't want to get involved, I tried talking to them. The police were too incompetent to do anything. Eventually I guess it got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore, and she decided to run away.

I tried stopping her, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't hear anything about her for a few days...then a cop knocked on my door, and told me her body was found in a river. There was a note in her backpack that was to tell whoever found it, if anyone did to let me know that I was forgiven.

My nightmare was of that night in my house when she ran away. I remember her exact words, begging me to just let her go, to worry about myself. And I remember that last time I saw her, running out that door."

He bit down on his lip and tried very hard to remain calm. Gardevoir looked down. While Alan tried his hardest to hide what he felt, she could sense his grief.

"Did you...did you love her?"

_Wait, why did I just ask that?_

"That's the thing. I'm not sure I did. I mean, I said I did, I thought I did. I was really really lonely when I met her, and she was too. It's just that now I realized my feelings for her were of concern, not love. But I misinterpreted that and jumped into something that wasn't supposed to be.

Even if I did love her, what kind of person am I not to be able to save the life of one person I cared for the most?"

"I don't know what to say."

A long pause.

"Alan, do you think maybe she realized it too? I...I don't know much about you, or anything really, and I'm sorry I can't really help. But do you think she might just want you to not be involved because she cared about you too?"

Gardevoir began to try and perform a more thorough read of Alan's emotions, and now they were so mixed and powerful she couldn't tell how he actually felt.

"You're...you're saying she didn't want me to care too much, because I had already done what I could, and...I shouldn't be dragged down with her..."

_What have I done?_

"I'm sorry-"

"You're right."

"I uh...what?"

"Gardevoir, you're right. I know why she wanted me to let go."

He thought back to what Combusken and Jeff had told him.

"When you care about someone a lot, you're willing to stay by them. Sometimes you can't though. Ashley needed to run away because there was no other way to stop her dad beating her, and I couldn't go with her, because it wasn't my responsibility to.

I was thinking too much like that guardian a lover is supposed to be, and I wasn't hers in the first place. But I didn't realize that in time and I kept hanging onto that notion.

She wanted me to at least live my life, because I had done all I could and if I kept following her I probably would've ended up the same way she did."

Gardevoir kept silent as he leaned back on the couch, but was pleased to sense some of his emotion dissipate. She wanted to help comfort him, but how?

"I...hope you feel better."

"A little bit."

She sat for a while, then turned her attention to the plate of food in front of her. It seemed to be a lot of things and some type of liquid. This is what people on the outside ate? Picking up her fork, Gardevoir began curiously pushing around the bits of chicken and penne pasta.

Alan turned and saw her timidly poking at the food. At this, he couldn't help but grin and laugh a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I...I'm not used to this kind of food. Is this what you all eat?"

He burst out laughing, as if forgetting about Ashley completely. Gardevoir noticed this sudden shift in emotion, and chuckled with him.

"Oh, it's just one of the things we eat. If you think this is so odd, wait until you see more of our culture."

"What is it though? I've never seen anything like this. It's so mixed up and everything looks different."

"It's pasta salad. Those tubes are noodles, the cubes are chicken, and there's some celery and chopped up pickles in there. That stuff covering it is sauce, by the way."

"Ah. How am I supposed to, you know..."

"You just eat it, it's not special or anything."

She poked it once more and raised a forkful to her mouth, moving it around and apparently trying to find a meaning in it. The expression on her face was priceless; it seemed to be a parody of an overworked detective solving a case. Honestly it was the cutest thing Alan had ever seen.

"Good job. Now you just have to finish the rest, and you're eating like one of us!"

She giggled a little at this joke.

"On a more serious topic though, I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Do you think Giovanni might send someone to try and...kill you?"

"Uh-"

"Because that's not going to fucking happen."

_Did I just...why...what the hell? That...that just slipped out!_

"Well...I was going to say he probably wouldn't. I'm not like the normal people he's had his assassins go after, I could easily fight them off. When the Gyarados and Mismagius beat me, I was just really unstable and I made a mistake I should've seen.

Even so it would take him a lot of time to find me. This city's big like you said, right? He wouldn't risk being discovered ahead of time. The weapon isn't ready to be deployed on a mass scale yet...and he doesn't have the force to complete his plans without it. At least I don't think so."

Gardevoir thought for a while, and hastily added, "Then again, there's some really powerful Pokemon and people with Giovanni..."

"I'm going to tell you right now, if they do decide to come after you, we're going to do everything in our power to stop them. I know they have a lot at their disposal, but Steven's a former champion and Jeff can almost match him."

She looked down, as if she were doubting Alan. Without thinking about it, he moved over and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry too much, okay? We'll do our best to keep you safe."

The reassurance was nice. Gardevoir nodded, and they went back to watching TV as they ate. Gardevoir for once was happy with her new friend, and felt as if things would turn out fine. But the world was still in danger, and if that hero of prophecy couldn't be found, then this new life wouldn't last long.

Rays of sunlight shone through the blinds of the living room. It was morning now, and a door clicked open. Jeff sauntered out, surprised to see the TV on and the two on the couch chatting away.

"How are you up already?"

"Didn't sleep bro."

"Me neither," Gardevoir said cheerfully.

"Wow. Okay, first things first, Gardevoir, is there anything further you'd like to tell us? Sorry if this is a bit sudden and demanding, but I need to make sure everything is alright and you're going to be safe."

"Yeah. Giovanni was always studying these ancient texts. He kept looking over one in particular. It said something about a hero that would always be there if the world was in danger. I only got one look at it, but it read, "_**Of shadow and spirit, master of ? rise, rise...**__"_

"Hold on, master of **what**?"

"That's the only part I don't remember."

"Alright. Steven flew back here overnight, and he's at the Goldenrod Archives right now. I told him that Giovanni was trying to harness some type of ancient force, and he's trying to find out what it is. That would help us a lot. Do you think he'll send someone after you?"

"Alan and I discussed that. It's unlikely Giovanni would, because I can fight back well. Most of his forces aren't a match for me, and I don't think he wants to risk using the few things he has that could be a threat. And his weapon isn't ready, so he wouldn't want to be discovered before then."

"My thoughts exactly. He seems like he knows what he's doing, so he wouldn't risk if you were under protection of some sort, which, conveniently now, you are. Anyway, we're leaving right now. Gotta get there soon, the more time we have the better. I'm gonna get dressed, Alan, go and get Combusken."

Jeff went back to his room, and Alan went to his. As the living room emptied, Gardevoir began to think to herself.

_Alan seems pretty different. Well, of course he is, he's not like any of the people I was around on that island. No, not **that** type of different, something else. When...when he was talking about Ashley, why did I feel as bad as I did? Why did I just blurt out and ask him if he loved her?_

_That's a stupid question to ask someone...is it? What did I even ask him for? I...well I wanted to know if he did._

That last part wasn't completely true. She could say that it was all she wanted to, it wasn't true. There was a reason she asked, she just couldn't possibly think of it. Gardevoir went deep into thought, until it was suddenly interrupted by Alan, Jeff and Combusken appearing.

"Alright, let's go," said Alan.

Combusken added, "This is your first time seeing the outside right? Oh, you're going to love it! Goldenrod is just so big and full of people, and there's buildings all around you and people selling things on the streets, it's just so busy and grand!

Jeff spoke up too.

"What was the complex like by the way?"

"Small, kind of cramped. I didn't see too many people. I mean, I have been outside before, but not really in a big city."

"Goldenrod is going to redefine how you see the world, trust me."

She stood up, and Jeff opened the apartment door. A chilly gust of wind blew in.

"Winter is starting. It's the fourth, right? This month is the month of the Wishmaker's Festival."

Alan sighed and slapped a hand to his face.

"How'd I forget? God, I LOVE the Wishmaker's Festival! December's always been my favorite month."

Gardevoir was puzzled.

"Wishmaker's Festival?"

"Oh, we have this holiday dedicated to Jirachi, a Pokemon that grants wishes. There's a legend that says Jirachi awaken every 1000 years to grant 3 wishes. The second full week of December is supposed to be when they will awaken, and we celebrate that with parties and stuff. One thing people do is give gifts. There's a lot more to it, I could explain later."

The group walked down the apartment stairs and out of the complex. A Staraptor, Fearow, Pidgeot and Braviary flew overhead, all carrying trainers who appeared to be racing.

Not far from them a man had set up some trinkets on a towel and was trying to find buyers. Buildings stood as far as the eye could see, and on the ground people and Pokemon milled about. Some trees planted on a median that divided the road added some contrast to this urban environment.

"Is...is this your world?"

"Yep."

It was just like what she had seen in her dreams, a wonderful looking city where people and Pokemon could mix freely. Pokemon weren't tools, and she could roam freely. So many people to make friends with, so many things to do, and, as a couple holding hands caught her eye...love?

Her thought was cut short again by Jeff.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we need to get going, okay? I could show you more of the city later, but don't worry, you'll get to see plenty of Goldenrod as we walk to the Archives."

* * *

"There you guys are!"

Steven sat at a table piled high with books and papers. The group made their way through the tall wood shelves and upstairs to the man waiting for them.

"Place looks nice, doesn't it?" asked Steven.

Indeed it did. It was a very old building (said to be centuries old by Jeff), yet it had a somewhat modern air to it. The building was constructed from elegantly polished marble and stone with wood accents. Domes in the roof, multiple levels and raised or lowered areas added variation.

The group sat down with Steven, who began briefing them on what he had found so far. All the while Alan couldn't help but think about what happened to Gardevoir and what it was about her. Looking into those dazzling ruby red eyes when she awoke, he saw **something**. Something special.

God dammit, it was as if his mind were playing games with him again.

_Why can't I think of what it is? It's like I know, but don't have the words to describe it!_

"...now, Gardevoir, what did you say the text read?"

"_**Of shadow and spirit, master of ? rise, rise...**__" _she recited.

"Then we have a perfect match. Look here."

Steven motioned for everyone to look at the paper in front of him. He pointed out a line: **Of shadow and spirit, master of the void, rise, rise...**

"Are you all familiar with the three forces?"

Alan, Combusken and Gardevoir looked confused.

"They are essentially three omnipresent forces in the universe, that can not be created or destroyed. We are all born with some of each, but the ability to make use of it is either something your soul was born with or not. Now, the three forces are dark, neutral, and light.

Common terms for them are dark energy, psychic energy and aura. All of them are neutral forces by default. Dark energy is destructive by nature and rather hard to control. It is **not** always 'evil' as most say. It's the manifestation of hatred, spite, resent, you get the idea. But it can be used to do good.

Psychic energy is neutral, but can be made to be very destructive or healing. However, psychic energy is not present in the soul, and instead the ability to control it is. Whilst most dark Pokemon do not have the type of control over their abilities to use them on a whim, most psychic Pokemon do have that control over theirs.

Aura is also called fighting spirit. That's because of the way aura works; most people who can make use of their aura abilities are fighters. Aura is the polar opposite of dark energy, it is the manifestation of the desire to protect, bravery, courage, and so on. It **can** be used for evil purposes, but eventually the aura in one's soul will be corrupted to the point where it will no longer be usable. It is by nature defensive and easier to control than dark energy, but is very reliant on faith in one's own ability.

Gardevoir, allow me to make an assumption here. You do not have the ability to use aura, correct?"

"Yes."

"As I thought. Like I said, aura works differently. It is not a raw force like dark or psychic energy, and it isn't as simple as 'giving' someone the ability to use it. Aura is a force that must be drawn from the soul, and there are laws of the universe that can't be broken. Think of it like this.

When a user channels energy into darkness, they are not powering themselves, they are powering that darkness. The darkness merely works with the user. When a user attempts to use psychic abilities, they can channel energy into controlling it, but psychic energy does not recognize a master. When a user channels energy into aura, they are powering themselves. Aura doesn't just work with its user, it becomes part of the user. That is why it is so complex and nigh impossible to harness and experiment with.

That is also why that you were not given aura. It must be a product of the desire to do good. It also shows that Giovanni's organization has not advanced too far in science like I predicted."

"But, what about that part, 'master of the void?'"

"Getting to that. There is a fourth force, or so it is said. That would be the void. From what I gather, it seems to be an ancient force that is drawn from the universe itself. No Pokemon or human is born with any degree of it in their soul.

It is terribly destructive, and normally it's supposed to be a stronger version of psychic powers. But the greatest danger is that a wielder can, supposedly, draw energy from his soul to multiply this force ten, even hundredfold.

Now, there's a debate between most modern scholars now as to whether or not it exists, and it's been going on practically since forever. One thing people cite is that if you look at the soul of a legendary Pokemon, you will see traces of an unidentifiable power.

Void energy is most commonly said to exist in the higher legendary Pokemon, the deities like the creation trio, the weather trio, and such. But since mankind has never been able to analyze them, we don't have much concrete proof."

"He...he has a weapon though! I know he does, I've witnessed a man who he gave it to!"

"I'm not doubting he has a-wait a second. You witnessed a man that was augmented with void energy?"

"Yes!"

"What did he look like?"

"Terrible, like a nightmare, he had a completely blank stare, a vicious look on his face, and I could sense this, this field of...pure hate around him, but it wasn't darkness..."

Steven grabbed a large book from the pile next to him and began rapidly flipping through it while Gardevoir recounted her tale. The more she described him, the likelier it became...he stopped at a page just as Gardevoir finished.

"Aha!

Everybody gathered around him as Steven pointed out a paragraph.

**This force is a sword, loyal to its master and obeying his command. But there will be foes it cannot fight on its own...foes that require a price to crush. Offer your soul, and become a casualty along with your opponents...and this sword will see to it that all you desire to kill will die by your hand.**

"What this means, is that you can use your soul to fortify its power...but not like you do with aura. You basically convert your soul into power for the force to feed on, and **especially** in the hands of Giovanni, that's what makes it all the more dangerous."

"What happens when you use your soul to strengthen it?" Combusken asked.

"You damn yourself to a fate worse than death. It consumes you, and without a soul, there is no afterlife for you to live. When you die, which eventually you will, you simply stop existing. While you are still living however, you become lifeless and void, just like the energy that consumed you.

Gardevoir, I am not calling you a liar, but if what you described him as was accurate...void energy is very real, and it is in the hands of the most dangerous person we know of."

Everybody took a second to let that sink in. Gardevoir was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this onto you all."

"It's not a problem. Jeff and I helped fuck up Aqua and Magma back in Hoenn and there's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. You're not really forcing us to do anything, so don't think of it like that. We're with you, alright?"

Alan saw the uncertainty in her face, and decided to act.

"Agreed. I'm with you."

Combusken chimed in. "I am too."

Jeff arbitrarily smiled and said, "And me."

She looked at the people around her, with a sense of camaraderie now. She had found friends, a home, and a new life, just like she always fantasized. Friends to stay by her side, to help her. Even if she hadn't forgiven herself for her actions, it seemed that fate had.

"Thank...thank you all."

"Alright. I'm going to see if I can dig up anything else, you guys have fun, alright? Show Alan, Combusken and Gardevoir around," said Steven to Jeff.

"Aw come on man, don't be like that! It won't be as fun without you. Why don't I just give the books to Toxicroak to take home for later?"

"Sounds alright."

They left the building, Jeff released Toxicroak from a Pokeball, handed him a stack of books and a key and Steven instructed him to meet them at the stock exchange after the books were dropped off.

"Aw come on Stevie, we're not taking them to the stock exchange! Nobody wants to see a bunch of mental patients run around yelling about numbers."

"But I thought they'd like to see how business is done in Goldenrod. There's nothing like that in Petalburg."

"Psh, I forgot that you don't know what fun means, heheh."

Combusken asked, "Stock exchange?"

"Stocks are like these tickets saying you own part of a company, you buy them and they change price depending on how many people invest in the company and how well it's doing. You can sell the tickets and it's a way to make money, by buying cheap stocks and selling them again when they get more expensive.

A stock exchange is where people go to trade them in large amounts. There's also shareholder meetings where the company lets the people who own stock in it vote on stuff, and the more shares you have the more your vote counts. Something like that," Alan answered.

"See Jeff?" Steven gloated.

"You don't need to be a businessman to be interested in this stuff. Speaking of which, Alan, I'm honestly surprised you know how stocks work at your age."

"It's kind of common sense, isn't it?"

"No, you'll be surprised at the amount of stupid kids who can't put their two feet in front of each other without needing instructions. So uh, on the topic of Giovanni, we're going to do all we can to try and get word out that he's going to be a problem, but, unfortunately, there is about a zero percent chance the police will believe us.

Is his weapon close to being ready at least?"

Gardevoir shook her head.

"The experiment had to be put down shortly after because he began attacking the scientists. Giovanni isn't close to making it workable or controlling it, much less deploying it on a large scale."

"Well, guess it might sound a bit odd to say this, especially with that type of threat out there but, just try and relax, because there's only so much we **can** do, alright? You guys shouldn't be too worried. Oh, you haven't had breakfast yet, have you? I know just the place."

Steven and Jeff took the lead with Combusken discussing stocks with them, and Alan and Gardevoir followed behind.

"Alan, I have a question..." Gardevoir said softly.

"Go ahead."

"It's a little you know, personal, and you might not want to hear it."

"It's alright, I'll answer it honestly."

"What does love feel like?"

Alan looked off into the distance and remained silent.

_Was that a bad thing to ask?_

She tried to read his emotions, and was glad to see he wasn't angry but instead thinking.

"Hm...it's...it's probably that feeling when you're around someone, and it feels really good. You feel well, safe, secure, and you don't want to be anywhere else I guess. When you care a lot about someone and you'll do anything for them."

"How do you know that you're...in love?"

"I think that's just one of those things you feel, that you just kind of uh, know deep down inside."

There was another question she wanted to ask, but how should she?

"Do you think...you'll ever um...love anyone again?"

It took a while before Alan finally shook his head.

"I don't know."

She seemed disappointed to hear this, so Alan added, "I really wish I knew more to tell you. Maybe talk to Jeff or Steven more about it? They're older than me and probably have more experience."

A voice called out from the other side of the street.

"Orale Jeff, Steven!"

Jeff turned to the group.

"Follow me!"

They ran through the now crowded road toward a Cacturne behind a food cart.

"Hola Jeff, Steven, how you doing?"

"Fine, nice to see too you bro."

"Who's all these guys?"

"Oh yeah, should've told you earlier. These are our newest family members. Alan and Combusken are from Hoenn, and Gardevoir was...adopted."

"Ah. Hoenn eh? What part?"

"I'm from Petalburg," Alan responded.

"Si, Petalburg! I got family in Petalburg but myself, I'm from Fortree. There's plenty of people there but it gets boring, you know? I wanted something new, and to expand my franchise. You ever heard of Senor Cacturne's?"

"I saw one in Petalburg."

"Right on. We've only got a few locations in Hoenn right now but we're trying to expand. I had the idea of selling it from carts in Johto and Kanto. My tacos are recipes passed down from mi abuela. Try em, I guarantee it'll be the best tacos you've ever had. Oh, by the way, me llamo es Miguel."

They studied the menu, and Miguel looked to Combusken, who was standing next to Gardevoir.

"Hey hey, looks like we got a ladykiller here!"

He whistled for effect, and everyone laughed except for her, who blushed when the joke was explained. After they all ordered their food (with Gardevoir nearly falling for Jeff's attempt to suggest her to try the Mt. Chimney taco), the group went on their way to the stock exchange.

"Hey, since we're pretty close to it, could we go to the beach really quickly? I decided how I feel about the whole incident with Ashley, and I thought I should just go to kind of um, finish things up."

"Not a problem."

As they approached the beach, Gardevoir and Alan gazed at the distant horizon, the fate of both tied to the rolling waves. Alan moved to the edge of the sapphire blue waters alone, and knelt down on the soft white sand. It was like a mirror of the beach on Route 104. He smiled.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for what happened between us. I shouldn't have went on to tell you that I loved you when I didn't, but that's all in the past. I now understand your death was not my fault, and you do not want me to bear the guilt of being responsible for it.

I understand you left because you had no other options, not because I wasn't fulfilling my duty to stop you. I know that if you were here to speak to me, you would tell me that while unfortunately you didn't have the chance to enjoy your own life, I should not be unable to live mine because of yours.

We both were seeking love, but we weren't meant for each other, and we realized it too late. But that's alright, because you're in a better place now. Thank you for all the times we had together, and I'll never forget them or how you've helped to make me a better person.

I know you've forgiven me. Now, I have forgiven myself too. Rest in peace Ashley. Rest in peace."

He took a bracelet out of his pocket, turning it over and studying it. It was the bracelet he had made for her, in hopes that they would marry some day, start a family...not out of spite, anger, or sorrow, Alan closed his hand and tossed it a short distance into the water. A wave carried it into the ocean's infinitely blue depths, washing it away like his guilt.

Alan was free.

Gardevoir spectated as Alan spent a few more moments reflecting on his past. The wind swept through his hair as he stood resolute and adamantly.

_He's...he's rather attractive._

Alan turned to walk back. Gardevoir's smile caught his attention, her dress fluttering in that same sea breeze and a delicate, welcoming look in her eyes.

_She's...beautiful._


	5. Prophecy (Thanksgiving '12 Special)

**Notes:** Well, happy Thanksgiving everyone! This part was originally supposed to be included in Forgiven, but there wasn't a way to make a fit. So, I decided to release it as a Thanksgiving special. Please note that this is not a chapter, but it is still canon.

Tensions between Alan and Gardevoir are building, Giovanni's at a tactical stalemate because he can't risk going after Gardevoir but he can't risk having her warn people about him either...all I'm going to say is that Rebirth will begin to get quite interesting :3

**Prophecy**

As He is the king of our dominion the universe, He shall protect His kingdom with all His might. The Alpha One is not a warrior; instead he is a judge. His law is dealt by appointed enforcers, chosen by Him.

Though He sleeps, his eyes do not rest with Him. Omnipotent and all seeing, He watches his kingdom. He watches now.

Provocation of this judge is unwise, as His wrath is limitless.

Thus, in the world's darkest hour, there will be a hero. An enforcer to bring His judgment down, to wipe what evil stands to oppose His law. An enforcer in the image of His omnipotence, His strength.

Nothing could hope to resist the judgment of our lord The Alpha One. Men may have slaves call them master, but their might is only known through lashes of the whip.

**He **is the **only** master, for His greatness is known by the existence of man himself. His greatness is the sun rising in the sky, the green of the rolling hills, and the vast oceans. His greatness transcends above the limits of human knowledge. As much merit as man may give to other deities, it must be remembered that **they** are also beings reflecting His greatness.

Fear not, as thou are under His protection. Rest well, knowing He watches over thou. Thine allegiance will be rewarded.

But when hope is lost, will thou remain faithful in thy god, or will thou denounce Him?

His hero shall rise. Of shadow and spirit, master of the void, rise, rise to strike against His enemies and restore His order to His land.

**-Page from "Our Lord Arceus," date unkown, by High Priest Siegfried, Church of the Subjects of the Universe's King**


	6. Duality

**Notes: **Not much to say here. This one's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but it's still not too short, heh. Something happens to Giovanni which makes him even more disappoint. Let's see how things turn out. Also, Pillarite extremists cause trouble again. :c**  
**

**Duality**

"...so is there a name for his new organization?" continued Steven as they made their way through the crowds.

"Umbra Vis. It means 'shadow force'."

"Interesting. What do his forces mostly consist of?"

"Humans and Pokemon alike. Most of the humans he has that fight are extremely adept psychics or handlers of darkness, most who had the powers given to them. He also has some...special forces...there aren't too many of them but they're...very powerful."

Gardevoir shuddered at that last part.

"Oh dear god...what kind of special forces?"

"Umbra Vis has ranks. There's the soldiers and their Pokemon, scientists, research directors, officers, generals...and then Giovanni and his handpicked soldiers. They work directly under his command, and are the only ones who know everything about the organization.

Everyone fears them, even the highest ranked generals. If you think Giovanni created anything uh...fucked up in the past, you haven't seen anything."

There was no doubting the sincerity in her voice. This wasn't Team Rocket-era Giovanni; the group would be dealing with something far more sinister.

"Do they have a name too?"

"I wasn't told very much about what was going on, and there were a lot of...things I saw and were done to me that messed some of my memories up. I know they had a name, but I can't remember. I was supposed to be one though."

"What kind of people are his...special forces? I'd just like to know, we need to get as much information as possible."

Gardevoir took a deep breath.

"One of them was named Atlas, after the project that was supposed to enhance regular soldiers. He was an experiment like me, but he was born to two humans and joined Umbra Vis willingly. They gave him bigger muscles, stronger bones, a higher tolerance to pain, turned him into a damned monster.

He carries these syringes on him full of injections to help him recover faster. He could fight 3 Machamp at once bare handed, shrug off kicks from Hitmonlee...things like that. But at first he was considered a failure because his mind couldn't support all the modifications he was given.

If he took too many hits, he'd go into a blind rage. It was impossible to coordinate attacks with him in that state, and everyone assumed because his brain was damaged beyond repair.

Atlas became one of Giovanni's chosen ones on a mission I was sent on. We were supposed to go after someone who knew too much about Umbra Vis. He was a far better trainer than was expected though, and we lost two soldiers before we managed to corner him.

The other two were badly wounded, and I couldn't do anything to heal them since they were busy fending off attacks. Eventually the trainer's Pokemon proved to be a problem, and the officer ordered us to fall back.

There's one thing about Atlas, though. He hated nothing more than cowards, and because of that he always rushed head on in any fight. Tactics were obsolete to him, and he would prefer brute force to quickly end things rather than being careful. There wasn't a single battle he was in that didn't end with a bloodbath.

Him seeing an officer of that stature ordering a retreat against a civilian trainer, who was climbing onto the back of a Fearow, trying to escape and leaving his loyal Gigalith behind to its death...that drove him insane.

Atlas took all the syringes he had left and stabbed them into his arm, grabbed the officer and tore him in half. The other soldier tried to make a run for it, but he was killed too. I watched Atlas run straight past the Gigalith who was firing beams of energy right at him, pull a branch off a tree and knock the trainer and Fearow right out of the sky.

He beat that Gigalith to death. He beat a fucking Gigalith to death. Snapped the Fearow like a twig, then pulled the trainer's head right off. I got away before Atlas could turn on me.

Back on the island, without even knocking, he opened the door to Giovanni's office, all covered in blood and dirt, still fuming with rage, and dropped the dripping head of the trainer right on his desk.

**That's** what we're dealing with."

Nobody knew what to say. The idea that something so terrible even existed would be able to strike fear into anyone.

"Alright."

Steven figured it ought to be better not to ask so many questions right now, especially because he didn't want to risk causing her to have a flashback and there would be time later, as he was arranging a meeting with some other contacts he had who could help.

For now, it was just a good idea to to show Alan, Combusken and Gardevoir around and live his life. It wasn't like they'd even fight Umbra Vis in the first place; it wasn't their job.

Meanwhile, Alan walked alongside concerned with his own thoughts. He was still confused over everything that had happened since he saw Gardevoir lying on the sand. Looking into her eyes, just what did he see?

It was definitely more than simple empathy. And that outburst he had when they were talking last night was more than concern...but most importantly, how he felt when he turned from the shore and saw her smiling sweetly at him. She looked nothing short of beautiful.

But that's what bothered him the most. Why would he even consider a Pokemon to be beautiful? Well, Pokemon could be beautiful. No...not the way he felt about her. Not beautiful like a painting, or a gem, but beautiful like...a human. Society did regard human-Pokemon couples as disgusting or something evil, but he didn't buy into that shit.

Still, it felt almost wrong for him to see her like that. Perverse? Maybe. It wasn't like he wanted to...have sex with her or anything. Alan tried to remember all that he'd been taught regarding these relationships. Terms like "mental disorder," "sexual predators," were always used to describe the human in the relationship.

_Surely I'm not sick,_ he thought.

They were nearing 32nd Street, the seat of the Goldenrod Stock Exchange. This was noticeable as the number of businessmen in the crowd increased, and the uniquely shaped residential buildings and shops were replaced with plain gray offices.

Eventually, they took a turn at the sign that marked 32nd Street. As they walked close to the stock exchange, they noticed a mob of people clustered around the iconic Tauros statue and outside the exchange building. A closer look revealed the mob was carrying signs...and when they got close enough to read the signs, Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

The mob consisted of what looked to be enraged Pillarites waving protest signs containing quotes from a scripture, screaming at passerby and trying to hand papers to them.

"Are those the Pillarites?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah. Did Alan tell you?"

"Mhm."

"God I hate these retards. Fundamentalist pieces of shit, eating up my tax dollars and blocking the damn world's rotation..."

"What are they mad about now?" Alan questioned.

"Goldenrod's city government is trying to give more rights to homosexuals, they're trying to recognize gay couples and make regulations to stop people from discriminating against them. Of course, you have these dumbasses who don't like when people anger the **ALMIGHTY** Arceus!"

Gardevoir began speaking again.

"Homosexuals are people who...mate with their own gender right?"

"Yeah. Now, regardless of what Giovanni may have tried to force you to believe, there's **nothing** wrong with it-"

She cut Jeff off before he could finish.

"I uh, I figured as much. I just can't think of what's wrong with loving someone even if it's not exactly well, optimal."

"That's exactly their problem. They don't **think**. I mean, looking at their arguments as to why gays should be hated, you'd think they're mentally handicapped, but that'd be an insult to people who actually are. It's really stupid shit they present as factual evidence, like, 'Arceus hated gays himself' that really pisses me off."

"Why are they like that though? Not able to use logic, like you said."

Alan spoke up.

"Because they're brainwashed. They're just like sheep, they don't think for themselves and they dedicate themselves to a god they believe in without actually thinking about it. They stay that way because they're genuinely either afraid of Arceus or they're arrogant as hell and like feeling as if they're representatives for him."

"Exactly. It looks like some of them are blocking the entrance to the stock exchange building too and they're getting angrier, I think we should get off the street before anything bad starts," said Steven as he directed the group into a nearby coffee shop.

They sat down at a booth.

"So why are they allowed to be idiots like that?" Gardevoir continued.

"Constitutional right. Johto's government guarantees freedom of speech and **peaceful** protest to everyone, but don't worry, the cops are going to show up if they start attacking people, trust me.

It isn't so much that I hate religion, I hate idiots. I have tons of friends who believe in religion, but non-free thinking organized religion, whether it's Kyuremism, Justicism, or anything else is the most successful lie mankind has put out."

Jeff finished explaining and took a sip of coffee, then almost spat it out as the door to the shop was thrown open and a few sign-bearing Pillarites stormed in.

"BOW TO YOUR GOD THE ALPHA ONE! REPENT FOR YOUR CRIMES AND YOU WILL BE FORGIVEN, OR THE JUDGE HIMSELF SHALL VISIT JUDGMENT UPON THEE!..."

The woman droned on as the people with her spread out and began preaching and shoving flyers and pamphlets at people. One man approached their table.

"VOTE AGAINST THIS BILL! DON'T LET OUR WONDERFUL CITY BE CORRUPTED BY THESE ABOMINATIONS!"

"How's being a sheep working out for you?" Jeff answered calmly.

"INSULT HIS FOLLOWERS AND YOU INSULT HIM! YOU-"

Alan stood up.

"Alright asshole, we really don't care what you have to say-"

"Oh I get it, YOU'RE ALL FAGGOTS TOO AND **YOU'RE** HIS BOYFRIEND! Look at the little queer trying to act all tough! Are you going to hit me with your purse?"

Combusken was quite furious himself now.

"I don't care who the **fuck** you want to be, but you're not a representative of Arceus and you never will be, and considering that you need to pretend to be anyone who's anything to feel important, you're in no position to call anyone a faggot. Leave, NOW."

"Aw, it's the three foot tall chicken's turn to threaten me! What are you going to do, peck at my knees, midget? Bawk bawk! Nobody's even talking to you, dumb fuck!"

Combusken looked back to his time in Petalburg with Alan. Every time he tried to play with the other Pokemon at the park, he'd be laughed at because he was shorter than most other Combusken, and he wasn't good at competitive sports either so they didn't want to play with him.

They always shunned him, but the worst was being ridiculed every time he made a mistake. Everyone would surround him and mock him, calling him useless, saying he was more like a stupid chicken that ran around making noises and pecking at the ground...

He snapped back to reality burning with rage.

"**NOBODY...CALLS ME CHICKEN!**"

In one swift motion, he pulled the lid off of a steaming cup of coffee from a nearby table and threw the contents into the Pillarite's face. As he screamed in agony, Combusken leaped onto his back and raked his claws across it a few times for good measure.

That was a good enough cue for Jeff, because he screamed, "RUN!" pushed the Pillarite out of the way, and sprinted out the door followed by Combusken, Alan, Steven and Gardevoir.

They pushed through the crowds and ran as fast as they could, trying to put distance between them and the Pillarites, laughing and applauding Combusken for his badassery.

A man in business attire sat at the outdoor table of a cafe, typing something on a laptop, visibly frustrated. He looked up and saw the group hurrying through the crowd. Bunch of fucking idiots. Hm? The man noticed a Gardevoir was with them. He glanced suspiciously at her as the group ran past.

_No, it's not possible..._

* * *

Giovanni finished going over the stack of papers and moved on to the next. A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Enter."

The door clicked open and a scientist donning the classic lab coat (in this instance a black one) dashed in.

"Sir, there's been a huge problem in the lab!"

"And why are you telling me this? **You **are the head research director, **you** solve it."

"No, it's not that type of problem sir! The chip, it's, it's..."

"The chip is...?"

The scientist took a deep breath in and tried to find a way to avoid provoking him.

"The chip is a fake."

Giovanni looked dead at the scientist like he hadn't heard him properly.

"It was a decoy, sir. The real one was being carried by another party."

He turned around and gritted his teeth.

"Donovan was bait. He was killed for nothing."

"I don't care about the boy, you fucking idiot! The chip is safely in their hands, we have no leads as to where or with whom it could be, and we don't have XD002's body, so for all we know, **she's walking the fucking streets**. Do you not see the urgency of our situation?"

"Y-yes sir," the scientist stammered.

"What about the blueprints, are they genuine?"

"We believe the diagrams may be accurate, but the uh, the information regarding the chip is almost certainly false."

"Shit. Analyze the blueprints to be sure, and then have the research team work on whatever is next on their priority list. You may go."

The scientist left, and Giovanni sat down at his desk again, trying to decide on his next move. He was at a tactical stalemate; if XD002 was still alive and well it was almost a guarantee that she would be able to reveal his plans. But if he were to go after her, he'd inevitably suffer losses and likely reveal himself in the process.

Hell, assuming he could find the bitch, who would he send that was powerful enough to kill her? Forget about capture, that was a waste of effort and time. She could even be under protection right now...and without his weapon, he couldn't so much as even fight back and ensure a victory if a preemptive strike was made on his forces.

If only Mark wasn't such an idiot, caving in to lust...fine example of human weakness. But there was no need for hindsight. In the universe he would create, his humans would not be such primitive beings, failing to be rational and collapsing to simple instinct or desire. Just another fault he would correct.

* * *

"Right. Sorry about that, really wish I could show you all the exchange, but we shouldn't let a few idiots ruin our day," Steven informed everyone as they read the menu in a berry juice shop. It was quite busy, and the building was packed.

"This place is nice. We never had anything like this back in Petalburg."

"That's because this is a new franchise. It just started 2 months ago and it's already taken off, the critics have already given overwhelming reviews in the papers... "

Gardevoir looked down, not paying much attention to the conversation going on. Love. She wanted to understand it. Most importantly, understand her feelings. To understand **what** she was feeling and why. She always thought it was just the slightest bit awkward when she was near Alan. Not uncomfortable, but just a little awkward.

Was it just happiness that comes from having friends? Obviously that was there. That still didn't explain the awkwardness...and what about the beach? He looked nice, that's what she was thinking when she saw him. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Well, she had thought about what it'd be like to have a mate...specifically, if he were her mate. That was just curiosity though.

She wasn't in love, it was just...just an idea she had, simply curious, and nothing more.

_That's all._

"Hm?"

Alan looked around the store.

"Who said that?"

Gardevoir realized too late what she did. She had accidentally said that to Alan through telepathy, but how did he receive it? He wasn't a psychic...but psychic Pokemon **were **able to use telepathy with trainers even if they weren't psychic as well, through the mental bond that formed through their friendship.

She had only known him for a day now...had they really bonded that fast? To make sure what was happening was real, she tried saying something again.

_It was me._

He turned to face her, as did the rest of the group.

"That...that was telepathy, wasn't it?" Alan asked, confused.

"Yes. I had no idea we had already become close enough to where you could utilize it..."

"Yeah...I guess it's pretty interesting though."

The thought of the fact they were close enough to speak to each other with telepathy already didn't help her understand at all. Why were things so confusing? It wasn't hard to tell how you felt. If she was sad she'd know it. If she was angry she'd know it. So why was she drawing a blank now?

A waiter came to take their orders, and Gardevoir slunk down in her seat, discontent. There was nothing she had experienced that was quite like this, having a gut feeling you simply couldn't identify. A couple at a nearby table kissing drew her attention. Walking through the streets, she'd seen plenty of them. Homosexual couples were looked down on, so it was understandable why they would try to hide it, but one thing she noticed was that out of the many she saw, there wasn't one Pokemon and human couple.

"I have a question," she said.

"Sure," Alan answered.

"There seem to be no human and Pokemon couples around, why is that?"

The entire table fell silent. Jeff looked around to make sure nobody had overheard.

"Alan, I think you should explain this to her, with telepathy."

He nodded and tried to tap into his new found ability.

"_Is this uh, is this working?"_

"_Yeah, I'm hearing you just fine."_

"_Alright. I told you how gay couples can't marry and society doesn't like them, right? Well, things are changing for them, and they're beginning to have more rights._

_That isn't the case with human and Pokemon couples, though. That is flat out illegal, it's outright dangerous to be open about that."_

"_Why would it be illegal?"_

"_People say it's an abomination to what nature intends, that they aren't genuine relationships and it's a perverted human brainwashing or forcing their Pokemon to have sex with them. They say people who are in relationships with Pokemon are mentally ill, that love can't exist like that. There's even a term for the humans in those relationships, 'Pokephiles'."_

"_Why would they say that?"_

"_Because they think they have statistics to back up what they're saying. There's not even any real evidence that it's a mental disorder except for their argument that it's 'perverted'! Of course there's been people who sexually abused Pokemon, but is that supposed to mean straight couples are just someone raping someone else because there's been straight sexual offenders?_

_They'll pull the most hypocritical and incoherent arguments they can, too. Like how 'love is sacred' or 'relationships are supposed to be for children'. Just those two arguments for example, are completely flawed. The first one is plain stupid, and the second isn't a correct claim because one, some Pokemon can produce children with humans and two, if relationships are for children then infertile couples don't love each other do they?_

_That doesn't matter though. Remember when I said society's broken as fuck? Yeah, this is a prime example. You'll get a pretty lengthy jail time and be labeled as a sexual offender if you're in mated to a Pokemon and it's discovered. Your Pokemon gets put in a mental hospital to 'recover' from its 'trauma'. It stays there until it dissolves its mating bond and accepts that the human is no longer its mate, which most never do so they die in that hospital._

_If you're the human and you live in a shitty place that's more conservative than Goldenrod for example, then you'll be lucky if you get sent to jail before you get lynched by a mob. Then again, in prison, if the inmates or guards find out about your 'crime,' you're likely to be killed too._

_The reason this type of blind stupidity still exists is because in school, as early on as possible they teach that relationships with Pokemon are evil and that all people who do it are disgusting criminals that are just like murderers. Nothing's changing because the governments are still brainwashing kids so there will be less opposition to it."_

Gardevoir was in complete shock over this. So this was the world, these were the humans on the outside...this was the picture perfect utopia in her dreams, this was what she wanted...a world where something as universally simple as love could be an abomination, an illness, a crime.

"_How...how is this any different than Giovanni's plans?! The governments are using the exact same methods, brainwashing and then forcibly suppressing anyone that opposes him! __**Why would they do this?**__"_

_At least she understands, _Alan thought to himself.

"_It's not any different than Giovanni's methods, you're right. Like I've said, it's only in humanity's nature to manipulate. I think it would be better to explain like this. Why does Giovanni want to rewrite the universe? Is it for what he perceives to be good?"_

"_Yes."_

"_There you have your answer. That is why they do what they do. They perceive it to be for the good. That's the same with any organization with any cause. Pillarite extremists, in their mind, they're doing good. They want the best for the world, but they're misguided as shit._

_I mean, this may offend you, and I apologize in advance, but not even Umbra Vis and Giovanni are truly 'evil.' He wants to make better people, and truthfully, humanity could really use some improvement. But the sheer brutality of his methods come into question. You could say he's evil, but he wants to do what at least he believes benefits the world the most._

_There's nobody that's truly good either. Every 'good' world leader who had brought about change was evil to some extent. There's no moral absolutes, to put it like that. Things aren't black and white."_

"_I see."_

Alan finished, and their drinks were delivered. Steven took a sip of his juice and turned to Alan.

"You explained?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Wait, just a question, do you-"

"I'm not against it, don't worry. I hate the fucking retards that consider it a crime as much as you do."

"Oh, thank god! I was worried the propaganda would've gotten to you. How did you guess my viewpoint?"

"Well, as an executive at one of the world's biggest companies and the former champion of the Hoenn League, it's not a bad idea to assume you're intelligent."

Everybody at the table laughed, but Gardevoir halfheartedly, not paying much attention. Conversation amongst the others started up again, and she looked over to the couple that she saw earlier.

How she wanted someone to be there for her; that much was for sure. These new friends she had-no, family almost, they were great, and she couldn't be more thankful for them. That didn't stop her from wanting something...more though. Was that wrong?

It did seem a little selfish to ask for more after the luck she'd had. Was it?

Gardevoir sighed, heavily.

_Even with all these friends, I'm still very lonely. I'd like to be loved...but I don't even know what love feels like._

_I...don't even think I'd be able to find a mate, I'd feel terrible if I didn't tell them my past and they'd never forgive me if they knew! I mean...maybe they would accept me, Alan did...he's a nice person, and he seems caring...maybe attractive, but he wouldn't want me anyways._

_Everybody would see us as monsters, and he wouldn't want that..._

Her heart sank at the realization.

_But it's only a thought._

She was beginning to doubt herself more and more. Gardevoir tried to stop thinking about it, but those last words wouldn't stop echoing in her mind.

"Only a thought..."

Her conscience seemed to laugh at that.

"_Do you really believe yourself?"_

Gardevoir hesitated. She couldn't answer that.


	7. Unfinished Business

**Notes: **This chapter's a little bit short as compared to the other ones, and did come rather soon after the last. For the next few chapters, this is the style I will be doing them in. Someone has a bit of a grudge against Gardevoir...and fortunately for him, he may have an opportunity to take care of that. 1K views. Thanks everyone!

**Unfinished Business**

A towering thirty floor structure of glass and steel stood high in the sky along with its companion buildings. It was almost daunting if it were not so welcoming.

"Steven's at a meeting or something, so I'm gonna take Combusken with me to the martial arts school a block or two from here, he wanted to go. I'll give you and Gardevoir some cash for winter clothes. Go for really warm gear, I know Hoenn doesn't get very cold, especially where you lived, but trust me, you'll need them here.

It's right before the Wishmaker's Festival, so there's tons of sales going on, and it's going to be crowded to hell but now's a great time to buy things. If there's any remaining money, save it for when I come back. It'll be enough, just don't get any expensive name brand stuff."

"Got it. Thanks Jeff, it's greatly appreciated," answered Alan.

"It's not like I'm going to have you freeze to death, heheh. You two take your time, and just call me if anything happens."

He handed Alan a stack of notes, and walked down the street and out of view with Combusken. Even though it was late afternoon, the air had remained cold and dry, reinforcing Jeff's statements about winter in Goldenrod.

The remainder of yesterday had been spent going through the documents from the library. Over and over again, they combed through the pile of materials but there was only one thing they found that helped them.

So far, what they knew for sure was that Giovanni had forces all over the world, enough to take it over once he obtained the void energy, and that the void energy was very real. In addition, their further research had shown that multiple texts spoke of a hero. Almost all of the heroes mentioned had one thing in common: it would be a fighter who had the ability to utilize darkness, aura, **and** the void.

Aside from that, there were many variations between the documents. One claimed that the hero would be a prince, another that it would be a commoner and his Pokemon. It was rather frustrating, trying to interpret the cryptic writings, and regardless of all their efforts, the knowledge they wanted simply could not be found.

The worst part, however, was knowing their time was limited. Giovanni could not act now, but he would not be simply idle either, and eventually something would be done. A surprise offensive, unassisted by the void energy could still prove to be quite the challenge.

They could warn as many leaders as they wanted to, but without even an approximation of the size of Umbra Vis, knowledge of the extent of their technology, or proper whereabouts of Giovanni's location, it would be a better idea to relax and enjoy the world's last moments.

At least they were doing all they could. Steven had assured them that they would be in no danger and that he had already arranged meetings with some of his more powerful contacts to see what they could do about the situation.

Alan believed that despairing over it was useless, though. Especially after what he learned with Ashley. He felt as if he ought to simply make the most out of this, and so he stepped through the glass doors of the shopping center, and Gardevoir followed suit.

Gardevoir's jaw dropped as she looked around, awestruck by how glamorous the interior was. Above her were large balloons in the image of various Pokemon, floating comfortably in the air and providing a comical, friendly touch to the otherwise very posh atmosphere.

All around were vibrant shop signs and polished stone décor such as the tall fountain featuring a statue of a Magikarp in front of them.

Alan went to go check the map.

"Dammit this place is huge...alright, let's see, what floor would clothing be on..."

Gardevoir began walking around, looking at the architecture and whatnot, when suddenly, she absentmindedly walked into a Gallade.

"Oh- I'm sorry!"

"It's fine."

He looked at her and smiled.

"It's my fault really. You alright? I'd hate to have hurt a girl as pretty as you."

Gardevoir smiled a little, somewhat flustered. The Gallade seemed attractive...physically, at least. She turned her head to the side, pretending to look at something in the distance.

The Gallade smiled and asked, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm buying winter clothes with my trainer."

"Ah. Well, I apologize for running into you and all, and I wouldn't want to waste your time, but I'd just like to ask, are you single?"

He smiled hopefully.

She paused. Yes...yes she was, but how was she going to answer that?

_Why would I hesitate? He appears alright...but...but..._

Again she ran the scenario of her and Alan being together through her head. She could picture it more clearly now, and seemed to almost...want it. Could it be...?

Alan finished locating a shop on the map and turned around to look for Gardevoir. Hm? Where was she? Quickly, he spotted her not far off talking to a Gallade. Instantly Alan found himself feeling a bit...almost angry.

He continued to stare, becoming disheartened. Why was he even negative about it? He should be happy that she might find someone, that she was going to be happy. And then it hit him.

_Why is it that I'm not only disappointed that he's hitting on her...if he is...but that I also instantly assumed he **is** hitting on her when he's probably just talking to her? I mean I...maybe I..._

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine himself as the Gallade, but realized what he was doing, and shook himself back to his senses, in disbelief of his own feelings toward her.

_No..._

The Gallade looked curiously at Gardevoir, still waiting for her to give an answer. She noticed this. How would she answer him? She didn't want to deny him outright, that seemed rude.

The Gallade looked straight at her.

"Uh...okay...I'm sorry I asked then..." he replied awkwardly, and walked away looking rather dejected.

Gardevoir breathed a breath of a relief, and went back over to Alan.

"Did you find the shop?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

They began heading toward the escalators at the far end of the mall.

"Uh, sorry if this seems personal, but I have a question, but was the Gallade...hitting on you?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. I told him that I was gay though."

"Wait wha- Gardevoir, you're...?"

"Oh, no! Not really, I just told him that so he'd leave me alone!"

"Oh, haha. Why didn't you just say you were taken?"

"I thought that might be rude."

Alan chuckled silently, grinned and kept on walking.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just kind of, you know, funny. I mean, I guess it's that- no offense- since you're not really accustomed to how most of society acts, you come up with your own methods. For example, most people would say that they were already in a relationship or that they just weren't interested. You're unique, in an pretty cool kind of way, you know?"

She smiled back and laughed with him.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Anyway, the shop we're going to is on the eighth floor."

Gardevoir stopped at the escalators, confused.

"Alan, why are these stairs moving?"

"You stand on them and it does the climbing for you. It's so people don't need to climb multiple flights over and over."

"That seems convenient."

Several floors and 'moving stair' rides up, the pair finally arrived at the entrance to a large apparel store that advertised some coats in the window. They headed inside, and Alan instructed Gardevoir to begin looking for parkas. Before he knew it, Alan found himself drifting through the store, daydreaming happily about her.

* * *

Below on the ground floor of the mall, a very pissed off agent leaned against a wall, clenching his fists.

"Master, calm down-"

"Oh, fucking enough with the 'take it easy' bullshit! You don't **know** what I've lost; so easy for **you** to calm down isn't it?! Everything's just a fucking game, calm down Weavile, no need to give a shit about anything!"

Weavile rolled his eyes. For an ice type trainer, his master had a very fiery temper. Of course he wanted him to take his vengeance, he wanted him to succeed. But Darrell wouldn't be able to accomplish anything if he couldn't keep his anger under check.

Losing a brother...he hadn't ever experienced that, but plenty of their forces had been killed back in the Rocket era...why did one more death suddenly phase Darrell that much?

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just think you should think this through more instead of acting on rage. You're not going to find her if you keep doing this!"

"Well then what's your idea?"

"If you really think this one is her, then talk to that Gallade over there. I saw him talking to her when you were in the bathroom."

Weavile motioned toward a Gallade eating at a sandwich shop.

"Let's go then."

They approached the Gallade who was very obviously not expecting them.

"Hey you, were you talking to a Gardevoir earlier?"

"Who are you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Wait, wait, I'm confused, why-"

"Were you, or were you not, it's a simple question!"

"Yeah..."

"Did she say anything about where she was going, or why she was here, or where she came from, or who she was, anything?"

"All she told me was that she was here to buy winter clothes! That's all she said!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I don't even know why you'd-"

"Yeah, okay, whatever,"

Darrell took a PDA out, accessed a map of the shopping center, and sprinted up a nearby flight of stairs with his exasperated Weavile.

Weavile lowered his voice.

"Master, what are you going to do if this Gardevoir is the one?"

"If she is? I'm going to fucking kill her, that's what!"

"Please, master, just listen! You can't just act without any permission like this!"

"Permission?! Oh, she needed permission when she killed Mark right?"

"Come the fuck on, you're being an idiot now! Think for a second!"

"I am thinking, Weavile! I'm not going to let her live, she's a liability to Umbra Vis anyways! What if she's telling someone about us right now? It's for the better if I kill her now and get it done!"

"Dammit, you're so obsessed with revenge you're going to fuck us all over! Who's she going to tell that's going to believe Giovanni rose from the dead and is going to use a force that hasn't been proven to exist to take over the world? Who's going to believe that he has forces significant and powerful enough to take on even one army?

Nobody! She can't tell anyone that won't think of her as insane! How exactly do you plan to kill her anyway, in one of Johto's biggest malls in broad daylight? You're not going to get away with it, and you're not exactly invincible either.

This is XD002 we're talking about! At best, we lose some of our best Pokemon, get discovered and have investigations started which will threaten Umbra Vis. At worse, we fail, you die and your body is recovered for an autopsy, and Umbra Vis is put right the fuck on their radar!

Remember that the chip we recovered was a decoy! Without the void, suppose we were attacked by the governments, we'd cause damage for sure but there's not a damn way we'd stand a chance!

You'll have your chance for sure, just wait! There's no way Giovanni wouldn't let you have the honor of killing her yourself. But that's never going to happen if you go at her **right now**! All of Umbra Vis is at stake here, everything we worked for all these years, is going to go down the fucking drain if you act stupid like you are now!"

"Now who the hell are you to tell me I'm going to fuck us all up? I'm one of the reasons Umbra Vis is where we are today! I know what I'm doing, you think I'm stupid? Of course I'm going to do the proper shit, I'm going to inform Giovanni, get his permission-"

"Master there's **no way** he'd let you run in blindly like that! Listen to me!"

"**I'm not running in blindly**-"

"You just said you were going to-"

"**I KNOW WHAT I SAID!**"

A few people near them turned their head to see what the commotion was. Weavile clenched his teeth and lowered his head, mad at the sheer stupidity of Darrell.

_Fucking idiot needs to keep his emotions in check._

Darrell wasn't exactly bad at what he did. He certainly fulfilled his duties well and was by no means incompetent, but his Achilles heel was his anger. If he was provoked, he tended to become an irrational child who was throwing a temper tantrum and that had caused some issues in the past.

Part of the reason behind this problem was his ego. Darrell and his brother Mark quickly rose through the ranks, Mark as a soldier and Darrell as a scientist. While Mark was rather nasty in his dealings with people, Darrell was even worse, selfish and arrogant and always going to great extents to have things go his way.

Yet surprisingly he was efficient and skilled, which explained why he became one of Giovanni's handpicked special agents. That didn't mean, however, that he was favorable to work with.

It wasn't hard to provoke him, and soon the ranks of Umbra Vis both below and above him began to despise him for who he tended to be: a self-righteous, vindictive prick. Some even went as far as to say that his rank was a bad joke made by Giovanni.

The only person who was remotely his friend was Mark, and Mark wasn't well liked to begin with either. Of course, when the only person who didn't hate his guts was killed, Darrell didn't like that too much and went on a quest of his own, for revenge.

Humans. Weavile had a hard time understanding them.

"Master, which store are we going to check?"

"One of the top floor shops. Bitch is definitely going to be going after some designer clothes with however much money she stole, I just know it."

"Shouldn't we be taking an elevator then?"

Darrell darted in the direction of an elevator, but noticed a crowd of people waiting to get on. He turned toward another one, but there was yet another crowd in front of that too.

"The week before their precious holiday attracts this many people...Weavile, we're going to have to take the stairs and escalators, and double time it. Let's go!"

* * *

"How much is it?"

"Fifty," Gardevoir answered happily. She was donning a large white fur lined parka far too big for her, and almost teetered over to him.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Puffy."

Alan laughed at her childish cuteness. For an advanced creation, she was quite silly. Which to Alan, seemed to be one of the things that was most charming about her. The way she saw things, how she dealt with them, and her sense of humor.

Gardevoir was so wonderful...beautiful, kind...

"Where'd you get that? For starters we should get you one that fits, and I need one too."

She directed him to the section where she'd found the coat, and it didn't take long for her to switch the large parka for one of proper size and for Alan to pick out a black one for himself.

He resumed walking around the store and searching for scarves and other clothing, but no matter how hard he tried, couldn't take his mind off of her. It had been like this when he was eating dinner that night they rescued her from the shore, while he was watching over her and waiting for her to wake up, and...ever since he met her, really.

Alan did have one thought as to why he was feeling this way...one possibility in his head...but he simply refused to entertain the notion, asserting to himself it wasn't possible. Thus, he took what he and Gardevoir needed, set it down on the counter, and quietly paid for the articles, unsure and lost as ever. How could he decide what he wanted to do with his life if he couldn't even decide what he thought?

* * *

Meanwhile, a tired Darrell and a reluctant Weavile stopped to catch their breath at the entrance to an abstractly decorated clothing store, which Darrell had asserted valiantly to be where XD002 would be.

"Darrell, are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure! This is where all the rich girls buy their clothes, isn't it?"

They hustled in past displays of tacky and mismatched outfits, scanning the surroundings for any signs of their target. But as the pair entered the main section of the shop, their eagerness turned to surprise, and then anger.

"Fuck me..."

A sea of people dressed in odd looking 'new wave' clothing was rushing to and fro, attempting to take advantage of the sales offered, and among the visible masses were multiple Gardevoir all sporting wears similar to the clothes worn by the crowd.

* * *

Alan and Gardevoir began walking down to the ground floor, silent. They were blissfully unaware. Unaware of the man who wanted Gardevoir's life, unaware of his hasty, ambition-fueled miscalculation that likely saved them, completely ignorant of each others' feelings and desires, and most of all...their own.


	8. Interlude: Change of Plans

**Notes: **It's important to note the first part is an interlude, while the final part is a small tidbit of action back with Gardevoir. Giovanni decides he simply will not let her threaten him, and acts accordingly. He's also quite the asshole.

Additionally, I mentioned in New Beginnings that this universe doesn't have things like firearms, airplanes, and cars. I really ought to clarify that. I meant that those things are completely unavailable to civilians (there is absolutely no way you could've derived that meaning from what I wrote, I know :P). 

Vehicles will be available to shipping companies and the military, and even then probably not in the form of cars. The military will use fighting vehicles, but most of them will likely be in the form of troop transport. Fighter jets and tanks may exist, but the latter seems quite unlikely for many reasons. 

If firearms are present, they're not going to be in the form of small arms that are issued to soldiers, instead they will likely be things like missiles and vehicle mounted grenade launchers/miniguns, for example. There are also no nuclear weapons.

Finally, teleportation is not possible. I decided this because I'm trying to keep this universe as realistic as possible and while I'm aware some things just can't make too much sense, teleportation is one of those "fuck you physics" things that can and would be exploited by the likes of Giovanni to break the universe, and we don't want that.

**Interlude: Change of Plans**

Giovanni stomped through the hall, ignoring the salutes that the soldiers and scientists walking to and fro were giving him. He was silently fuming to himself as he made his way to his office, sitting down and slamming his fist on the desk. With every passing day, he risked discovery more and more. Activating his Xtranceiver, Giovanni started a call with an intelligence officer.

"Do we have any sightings of XD002, possible or confirmed?"

"No sir."

"Send more agents out to search for her then!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, sir. All of our resources are preoccupied. The spies that are available are already on the lookout."

"Where are they concentrated?"

"All over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, sir."

"Fuck. Redeploy ten reconnaissance agents each to our headquarters in Unova and Sinnoh, and inform them of their mission."

"Yes sir. What should I order them to do in the event that XD002 is found, sir?"

"Have them inform me the moment she is confirmed to have been spotted. I will take care of matters then."

"Should I also have the researchers that are out aid the search?"

"No. They aren't trained in combat and I'm not going to risk her killing one of my men and presenting him as proof of our existence. Relay this order to your agents."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended, and Giovanni dug in a drawer for a lab report.

_The subject began exhibiting signs of hostility and aggression. He seemed to be unable to respond to commands beyond simple directions. Readings identified the subject as giving off psychic and dark energy that was rapidly fluctuating between high and low intensity. It is clear that void energy is not properly identifiable by any existing energy gauging technology. _

_The test subject was placed in a room with a captured alpha male Salamence that had been deprived of food for a period of seven days. Prior to inserting the test subject, the Salamence was given a blood sample of aforementioned subject to ensure its hostility toward him._

_Combat between the test subject and the Salamence lasted approximately fifteen minutes. The Salamence was attacked with concentrated blasts of void energy and void energy enhanced physical strikes. All attacks from the test subject resulted in a burst of black colored energy upon impact. Nearly all attacks from the Salamence were blocked with void energy shields, or parried with counterattacks. _

_After combat ended, the subject was examined for injury. He took no significant damage. However, the subject soon became extremely hostile and aggressive toward the scientist team, disobeying commands and ignoring attempts at communication. Soon after he began to attack the scientists, and he was quarantined before casualties resulted and euthanized._

_An autopsy did not reveal any mutations in cell structure or the body itself, evidencing that the human body is a naturally able vessel to carry this energy. However, as shown by the results of our experiment, the human mind may not be able to withstand its power. _

_As results have shown that the void energy renders its user very unstable, further tests should be conducted before it is deployed on a large scale._

Giovanni crumpled up the paper, as it meant nothing to him but that he was missing his weapon. Instability was one thing, which could be remedied with simple research. Trial and error would soon identify any problem.

But there was no weapon to refine, and that alone almost completely put a halt to his plan. Giovanni was a brilliant tactician and strategist. Nobody had ever doubted that. But all the strategy and planning in the world couldn't compensate for being outnumbered to the extent that he was.

Sure he had superior technology, and sure he had superior soldiers. But the one thing that was supposed to give him the edge was that void energy. It was his fault that he didn't have it, however. He had severely underestimated the lengths that Eric Silph would go to in order to protect that chip, using his own son as bait. Bait that Giovanni took.

Rage welled up in him as he thought more about it. One of the world's most brilliant minds, building a name and organization out of nothing, losing it, then rebuilding it with a master plan that would guarantee his success was nothing short of genius. So then why did he make such a miscalculation? What was the reasoning behind such a blind judgment?

Because it was human nature to make mistakes. Human nature to let pride and arrogance cloud thought. Potential for failure was something he was simply born with. Giovanni was no ordinary man, but he was a man all the same. An imperfect creature prone to error. But this was not limited to man, and that was why he sought to rewrite the universe.

Humans and Pokemon were fundamentally flawed, and his experience proved so all too well. Initially, Team Rocket's motive was to fix some of the problems rampant in society. Peaceful revolution did not work, however, and soon Giovanni resorted to force.

He had done nothing wrong. The corrupt companies and governments which were his targets were simply paying their dues. Yet they made him out to be the evil one, deluding the public into believing so too, turning legions of people who would have benefited from his work against their true benefactor.

Giovanni wanted the best for the world, and that was the thanks he got, his name made into a mockery, hypocritically recorded into history books as a demon.

Yet failure was not what infuriated him most of all. The malicious liars that made up the governments and leaders of the world, planting seeds of false truth into the minds of their subjects from birth to control them, taming them into docile, obedient, powerless sheep...they were the bane of his existence.  
The ones who labeled him a villain were the ones who were evil.

This type of widespread corruption, hypocrisy...present in all forms of sentient beings. And Giovanni would correct it. The first time around his methods were ineffective; no one simply could change what was inherent in their nature. So he would change that nature, and perfect the entire world.

All he had to do was kill off the deities- legendary Pokemon, as some called them- and absorb their power to further strengthen himself, control the world, and complete his plan with slaying the Alpha One. Then, and finally then, could he use Arceus' powers to rewrite life and ensure the perfection of everyone, humans and Pokemon alike.

The fact that people stood in his way was further testament as to why he needed to succeed. Disappointment over their ignorance would be wasted sentiment. For now, he should be focusing on what was at hand. Leaving his office, Giovanni walked briskly to an elevator, inserted his key card and began a descent toward the depths of the Umbra Vis facility.

Everybody immediately stood at attention and saluted as their leader stepped through the sliding steel doors to the laboratory.

"At ease."

Giovanni walked straight to the head research director, a tall, clean cut man that stood as emotionless as himself.

"How are the suits coming?"

"Excellently, sir.

Giovanni was referring to another creation of his, a powered combat exoskeleton (similar to the ones in use with military) featuring nano circuitry and optimization on existing flaws. A man fighting with void energy was in the end, unprotected. But with a void-charged suit of armor to amplify his capabilities, he became much more dangerous.

"Explain what you mean by 'excellently'."

"We have been able to produce five functional prototypes of the armor, exactly to your specifications. Current tests have shown them to be able to withstand high levels of psychic and dark energy charge, and the suits hold the energy quite well.

There are no flaws in functionality, and extended periods of time wearing them are not tiring to trained soldiers."

"How about void energy charge, will they be able to withstand that?"

"...We have logically deduced that they should be able to. However, we cannot ascertain that they can until we are provided with sufficient energy samples."

"Very well then. What is next on your team's priority list?"

"We...don't have any other assignments, sir..."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Our next task was to field test the suits' compatibility with void energy, but as we don't have a sample-"

"You are telling me that currently you have absolutely nothing else to do? Conduct more experiments or something!"

"Sir, we have already conducted all necessary experiments. We cannot proceed without the sample."

"Very well."

Everything was going wrong...

Giovanni stepped back into the elevator and punched in a floor number forcefully on the keypad. There seemed to be more problems awaiting him, problems out of his hands, obstacles he was powerless to.

Powerless like those days as a child when he roamed the streets. Powerless like when he was thrown into a cold, unkind world, discarded by his parents to die before he had begun to live.

The elevator stopped, and he entered another lab, greeted by the usual salute from everyone inside.

"At ease. Have there been any further developments regarding our understanding of void energy?"

One man stepped forward.

"No sir. We have done as much research as we possibly can, based on the sample we have available. There is nothing else from which we can produce further information."

"Are there no theories, no ideas, anything?"

"Well...those would be simply speculations sir, and we have speculated what we can based on what we have."

"What...what would aid research...?"

Giovanni was holding in his anger now.

"We would need further information, or perhaps a larger sample of the energy."

"**FUCK!**"

He picked up a computer monitor, ripped the cords out and slammed it into a wall. His entire life had been spent working day in and out, minimizing error, staying ten steps ahead of his enemies, building his dream bit by bit. There were failures in the past, but why now, in his most critical moment did one occur of this magnitude?

Everything was falling apart around him, his scientists and researchers were at a halt, his prototype armor could not be developed further, and his soldiers were not equipped, all because of one slip, one fuck-up, one mistake after a long streak of getting things right. Everything he had done, all the blood and sweat shed for his dreams, gone because of that one single human error...

**No. **He wasn't going to lose it all, this wasn't going to happen, it simply wasn't...he was above failure, he was above man or Pokemon, he was above the gods, and he was going to have what he wanted...

Giovanni rushed down to the lowest floor of the compound. Passing through the retina and fingerprint scanners, he inserted his key card and went through into the airlock. Waiting for the doorway to open, a tide of memories flooded his mind. Stealing from a grocery store to feed himself, sitting in his office when he led Team Rocket as a younger, less competent man, and studying void energy feverishly as Umbra Vis was beginning to form...

The colossal gate slid open to reveal a large room bathed in an odd blue light. He entered, ignored all the scientists and researchers saluting him, and moved straight to the machine in the center. Everything looked as if it was taken straight out of a sci-fi movie.

"Aurelius, come here."

A tall man sharply dressed in an officer's uniform hurried to Giovanni.

"Yes sir."

Giovanni kept his eyes on the stone encased in the machine's glass chamber. It was a brilliant gem, clear and dazzling, and in the center was a very dark purple and scarlet- nearly black- sphere of light, emitting small rays of itself.

"How much charge is left in it?"

"We approximate that there is enough to augment a human thirty-five percent of the way, sir."

"So I see...and there have been no stability issues with this artifact?"

"That is correct sir."

He paused for a moment to assess the situation. Giovanni would have to locate the chip, and then fight for it. But obviously there was no stealthy approach to this, he'd have to go on an all out offensive. XD002 was still a liability and waiting longer would simply be risking being discovered. All his resources were ready, and all he needed was the void to power them...if he got that chip, it would be an unfavorable start.

But when was there a war where the winning side had completely optimal conditions? Indeed, if he were to obtain that chip, Umbra Vis would take losses, but his plans would not completely fail. Giovanni had taken risks before, just not a single all-in gamble like this.

The more he considered his options though, he realized he had none. This was going to be a risk he had to take.

Giovanni calmly walked to a tall, human-sized chamber that was hooked up to the one that contained the void gem, and slowly nodded. All these years it had taken him to get to where he was would not be wasted. It was now or never.

Aurelius saw him next to the augmentation chamber, but said nothing. He knew what Giovanni would do, and there was no arguing with him as he was too dead set in his ways. Before Giovanni even gave the command, Aurelius motioned for the staff to prepare the machine.

"Augment me with what energy remains."

"Yes sir."

Aurelius moved to a large computer and began typing in commands. The augmentation chamber turned on and lit up with a loud humming noise. Its plexiglass door opened, and Giovanni stepped in. Aurelius prompted him to attach some electrodes to his chest to hook him up to the EKG machine, and he did.

"Heart rate is steady...someone keep an eye on that for me. Beginning energy transfer, stage one."

The humming grew louder as a piece of equipment that stretched around the lab powered on.

"Fusion reactor is on. Steadily increasing energy output to maximum level, I require someone to monitor that for me."

The sound of everyone milling about and frantic clicking on keyboards was added to the commotion.

"Continuing energy transfer, stage two. Routing power to the augmentation machine."

The transfer machine's interior grew brighter and its door slowly slid shut with a click. The other end containing the void gem had a monitor attached, which turned on and began displaying percentages and lines of text.

"Augmentation machine is fully powered. Continuing energy transfer, final stage! Giovanni, please relax and calm your mind for full effect. Someone help me monitor the void gem's stability."

Giovanni couldn't help but grin.

_Finally._

He took a deep breath in, and the sphere of light from the void gem was slowly drawn through clear cables to Giovanni's side of the machine. There seemed to be a lot of energy condensed in the gem, because Giovanni's chamber was flooded with its nearly black light yet the sphere in the gem was not visibly depleting.

"Subject is stable. All systems are running smoothly."

Aurelius relaxed a little as the critical moments of the process passed by without incident, and all he had to do now was monitor the transfer until it was complete. Still, he reflected on what he had just done and the brashness of Giovanni's actions.

'Subject is stable.' He had never said anything so blatantly false.

An hour and a half later, Giovanni stepped out of the transfer chamber, mad with excitement. He clenched a fist, feeling the void flowing through him as if it were the blood in his veins. All the psychic energy and darkness he had augmented himself with couldn't compare to the feeling of this new force.

"Thank you...thank all of you."

With that, Giovanni left as suddenly as he entered. Back in his office, he laughed a long, hollow, triumphant laugh. This power, an unrivaled force of the universe, an unstoppable killing machine, the very essence of the gods, was finally all his...and his alone.

Forget waiting for the chip to fully charge himself, Giovanni was getting a taste of the void **now**. He let it course through his body, allowing the strength and ominousness to wash over him. Yes, yes, yes! It was so wonderful, energizing, empowering.

_I must get a hold of myself. I need to stay collected._

Less than half of a full augmentation was already this potent...and soon a full charge would be ready for him, along with an entire army of equally powerful soldiers and their void armor. Nothing could hope to stand in his way, man or god.

Perhaps deviation from his plans didn't matter so much after all. Of course, there was no such thing as certain failure.

Alright, that was enough celebration. It was time to figure out the next step to take. The chip had been delivered to a general in the army of Johto, whom Giovanni could not simply attack head on. Luckily for him, this general liked to fight in his own battles. So, he ought to be able to bait him out of protection. But how?

Aside from the chip, everything else was accounted for. XD002 would no longer be a liability once his offensive went into effect, as the only threat she really posed was revealing him. Once that chip was obtained, there would be no more problems whatsoever. Deity after deity would fall, and Giovanni could only get stronger. This part of the plan was, at least to him, surely foolproof.

_I am no longer a sniveling, pitiful street urchin. I am a master of men, greater than any fool who would oppose me...and soon, I will be the god that I rightfully deserve to be._

It was settled then. Giovanni would hold a meeting with his generals and research directors, discussing the change of plans and a way to obtain the chip with them. The time was now.

_Seven days. We should be ready in seven days._

Satisfied, the commander leaned back in his chair and flashed a toothy, dangerous smile. He began to speak as if his conversational partner were standing in front of him.

"XD002, you ungrateful little bitch, I gave you everything. You were born a far superior Gardevoir than your peers...with the innate abilities of spirits and darkness. Your psychic powers were enhanced far beyond what most normal psychics are capable of, and every inch of your being was created with perfection in mind.

I was even so generous as to allow you to have emotion, as your kind perform better when angered or otherwise motivated. All I required was your obedience and loyalty to serve for a noble cause. Yet you are so concerned with foolish ideals such as right and wrong that you would care for the life of a single man who's death would mean nothing to the world.

Not once did you willingly or properly follow any of my orders, none of which were a challenge to you. And are all people you've killed so innocent as you'd like to claim they are? Without insight to their past deeds, how will you say you killed an innocent when for all you know, you could just be ridding the world of another worm?

Everything you have, other Gardevoir would give anything for. Still you refuse to appreciate it, and see us, the ones who attempted to make you the perfect being you are, as your true enemies, your captors, your oppressors. Your token of appreciation was murdering one of our finest men, and you still believe that you hold the moral high ground in hesitating to kill 'innocents'?

I now see that we have failed to make a perfect Gardevoir out of you, as you think and act like a thoughtless idiot, and regardless of all our attempts to teach you the truth, you follow the ideals of the filth that stand in our way.

For what did you want to escape so badly, freedom? No sheep who pursue the ideal of freedom understand what the word means, and neither do you.

I gave you a chance, but you exploited my trust, and you will pay the price. I will kill you, XD002, and I will take pleasure from it.

Keep on running. I thoroughly enjoy the hunt."

* * *

Far away in Goldenrod City, Gardevoir finished washing some dishes (which for her, was completely effortless) and sat down on the couch. Alan and Jeff were out watching Combusken practice at his martial arts dojo, and Steven and her stayed behind to go through the materials gathered from the library one last time and prepare for the meeting tomorrow.

"Did you guys get your clothes shopping done yesterday?"

"Yeah, we got coats and everything."

She looked at the calender, and the date read December sixth. Hard for her to believe that she had met Alan only two days earlier, and she was already beginning to feel so...strongly about him. That very close feeling she had with him, feeling as if she could trust him...

_No, it's just friendship! There is **nothing special!** _

Gardevoir had lied and said she didn't feel well for a reason to stay at the apartment. She needed time to think about it all. Her mind hadn't had a moment of rest since she really got to know Alan, and now was her chance to think things over by herself.

"Steven, what is love?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"What is it like?"

"What it feels like?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's that feeling when you're with someone, and you feel sort of...good, in a sense. A different type of good, you feel...what's the word...complete. Like they're what you're missing, your other half. You feel like they're not just another normal person, you feel like they're something that's special in every way. Like you need them."

"How would someone know they were in love?"

"I would say it's just something you know. This probably sounds a bit odd to hear, but the only thing that could tell you if you are is your heart. And most of the time, it's best to follow it. At least from my experience."

This wasn't helping her get a grip on her emotions at all. If anything, she was becoming more confused. Gardevoir was feeling extremely tense and anxious now, and bit her lip.

"What do people usually do when they're in love?"

"Usually they see if the person they care about would want to be in a relationship with them. I mean, it isn't always that the person they set their eyes on will love them back though."

Steven went back to studying, and every one of Gardevoir's thoughts seemed to be contradicting one another. She got up, went to the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face, trying to make the situation clearer. Recalling everything that Alan and Steven had told her about love, Gardevoir shook her head as she made a realization.

Her conscience spoke menacingly.

"_That night when you woke up to his hand on your head, and when you looked into his eyes...you wanted to say something. When he told you about Ashley, you wanted to comfort him. You're always happy when you're with him, and all your worries just melted right away, didn't they?" _

This last part was particularly mocking.

_That doesn't mean a thing!_

"_Then is that why you refused the Gallade in the mall? You wanted Alan."_

Gardevoir was completely at a loss for words.

"_You can deny something as much as you want, but you cannot change facts. What do you think of when you're by yourself? Nothing other than being with him again. You always avoid thinking about love and Alan together; that coupled with everything else are supposedly just signs of friendship? You can't seriously believe that._

_Face yourself. Do you love him?"_

This was too much. Gardevoir sat down on the floor and looked up at the plain ceiling, finally coming to terms with what she was feeling.

_I do. I love him with all my heart._

"_You've known all along what your emotions were. You simply would not accept them."_

But her confusion turned into sorrow and despair, and a tear formed in her eye as she thought more about it. There were plenty of human girls more suited to Alan available, and those were who he would couple with. In this world where her affection toward him was a crime, they would never be together.

She was a Gardevoir, and he was a human. It was simply the way things were.

_That doesn't mean it's right,_ she thought, holding in tears.


	9. Loneliness

**Notes: **Well, Gardevoir's stopped being in denial...but the same can't be said for Alan. Tensions everywhere are tightening as our protagonists race to try and stop Giovanni, Alan and Gardevoir can't face their feelings for each other and when the world needs a hero he is nowhere to be found. Furthermore, an old friend catching up to them doesn't make matters easier. Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I didn't feel like it was the time to do a long one, heheh.

**Loneliness**

Steven, Alan, Jeff, Combusken and Gardevoir sat at a round table along with one of Steven's friends, an avid historian who had introduced himself as Christopher. They were concluding a meeting to discuss Giovanni and his plans.

"Well shit, this is serious...that chip, are you aware of what it was used for?" asked Chris.

"No. I was responsible for helping out with providing the dampeners that Donovan was carrying, but I wasn't told anything further. Gardevoir wasn't informed as to what the chip was either. I heard that it was some sort of ancient artifact but aside from that, we know nothing."

"I see. Now, given what you've told me, I have an idea as to what the chip may have been."

"Okay?"

"Eric Silph was a collector of ancient artifacts. He posed no threat whatsoever to anyone, but after the multiple assassinations Giovanni had ordered on somewhat important people, he realized that the whoever was ordering the assassinations was likely to go after him next.

The reason was that he had that chip. That chip wasn't just a piece of history or even an original copy of a document or something. It was a one of a kind artifact that has what Giovanni wants.

All my life I've been studying ancient mythology and warfare. Here's my theory. Now, void energy is just one of the things I've been researching for a while. From my studies, it appears that void energy at one point in time was naturally present in some humans! Why do I say this?

At the point in time when humans and Pokemon were separate, the many kingdoms that existed, some human and the others Pokemon, were constantly at war. Now you'll see that many religions and teachings all say that eventually a war that involved the entire world threatened to end all life. And those same teachings all say that Arceus descended to Earth to bring peace.

Here is my theory. Obviously, humans back then did not have fighting vehicles or conventional weapons or tools. The most powerful psychics, darkness users, and aura users that ever lived could surpass some Pokemon, but they were simply outliers. So what exactly would've stopped Pokemon from enslaving humans with their far superior abilities? Nothing.

Therefore humans must have had something back then that Pokemon didn't have, and I believe that it was the void energy. Think about it. Multiple texts regarding ancient warfare in the time before humans and Pokemon lived together had mentioned vaguely a sort of weapon, and although those texts that did are generally denounced as useless, I don't believe they are false.

Anyway, if void energy was present in humans as an equalizer to Pokemon's abilities, and Giovanni is using void energy to augment his soldiers, then he would have to get that energy from somewhere. That source would be that chip.

In my studies I learned about an ancient sect of religion, the Prozyleans, that branched off of The Church of the Subjects of the Universe's King. There's not very much information about them, but here are the basics regarding them: they split off because they were violent and believed that peace could never exist, they wanted to perfect humans much like Giovanni, and they had the resources to do so.

Part of their plan was to harness void energy to give to people who weren't born with it, and they did get quite far in that plan, my research has indicated. Aside from that, there was not much clear evidence for me to go off of, but I do believe that the Prozyleans were working on a way to store void energy in a vessel that would allow for the energy to regenerate.

If the Prozyleans succeeded in creating a sort of device like that and Eric Silph had it, then it would make perfect sense for Giovanni to go after it. After all, his plan revolves around the void, and he had to have researched the exact same materials I have. Otherwise he wouldn't even pursue the void."

Everybody in the room sat silently with a mixture of fascination and fear. To think that such a weapon would have survived, and it had found its way into the hands of someone like Giovanni...

"How the hell...this...what are the odds? How could this possible happen...?" a shocked Jeff asked.

Chris simply slammed a fist on the table and shook his head.

"Always seems like luck favors the bad guys, doesn't it?"

He laughed a hollow laugh, and continued speaking.

Gardevoir, did you get a look at that chip?

"I...I'm not sure. There were a lot of electronics in the backpack, and Giovanni took them away before I got to see them," she replied.

"Well fuck. It's a safe bet though, that the Prozylean chip exists and that Giovanni has it. Guess not all ancient texts are a load of shit, huh? Speaking of prophecies, you guys read the one in Our Lord Arceus about a hero, right? We'd better hope that there'll be a hero. When Giovanni mobilizes, we're going to need one.

Steven, Jeff, everyone, thanks for coming to tell me this. I'm glad all you did, so the bastard won't catch us by surprise. Son of a bitch, I never would've thought that he'd still be alive, much less have this much power again.

I should be able to get into contact with some of the higher ups in the governments and militaries of Kanto and Johto. Be aware though, that you guys may need to show up for some more meetings. First things first, I'm going to need to find who that chip was being delivered to, he should know more about it," Chris finished.

"Okay. I'm going to try and do what I can. Just watch out, alright? Remember that this isn't Team Rocket with a bunch of incompetent kids anymore, he has a full scale army. We're going to be fighting a war. Guys, let's go."

Alan still had his head down on the table. He was feeling something similar to a headache, but quite a bit more painful. It was as if there was something splitting his head open and then compressing it again.

"Uh...Alan, you okay there?" Jeff inquired.

"Argh...yeah...just a headache."

He stood up, put his parka on, and followed the others out the door. The frigid gusts of wind failed to bother Alan as an extremely odd sensation was taking over his body, a sort of numb and very dull, almost painful aching feeling in his arms and legs, and a bad headache.

This still wasn't what bothered him the most however. He could handle the pain, but what he was feeling inside was a different story. How he felt about Gardevoir, to be exact. All his life he never believed that people who were mated to Pokemon were evil, but he never thought that he'd be attracted to Pokemon himself.

Alan had already accepted the fact that he thought her to be beautiful, like a human girl would be beautiful. Not just like that even. Maybe...would 'sexy' be applicable here? Yesterday when she and Steven had come to the dojo after Combusken's practice, walking through the brightly lit city streets, dress flowing behind her like liquid silk, he found himself unable to take his eyes off her.

There was a certain charm she had, graceful and alluring that he hadn't seen in anyone or anything. Hard to believe that behind that beauty was a troubling past which haunted every moment of her new life. It was a feat in itself for someone to not pity her. How he wanted to just hold her in his arms...to be with her, to stand by her...

_There can't be anything wrong with that, can there? _

But from a scientific standpoint, of course it was technically wrong, just like being homosexual was. Homosexuals couldn't naturally have children, and for some human and Pokemon couples, having a child wasn't possible either.

That didn't mean it was wrong though, it just meant that it wasn't natural. Then again, it was possible to argue that things like air conditioning and trains weren't natural. Who was allowed to decide what was right or wrong in someone's personal life anyways? Neither gays or human-Pokemon couples were affecting anybody else, so why was anyone given the right to decide how someone could love someone else?

The studies that were done on human-Pokemon relationships though all said otherwise. Alan had never believed them to be true, and nearly every single study was completely biased with the intention of reinforcing the 'fact' that those people were mentally ill...but what if they were true?

Plenty of psychopaths were perfectly normal people, and some were very intelligent and sociable too. You'd never know them to be insane if you simply passed them on the street.

Wait, why did he suddenly believe the evidence that was given to say these people were equivalent to serial killers or rapists when all his life he knew it couldn't be true? It wasn't like he was in...love with her, he just thought she was extremely attractive.

_But that just makes it worse if I don't even care about her and I'm just calling her sexy like that! That isn't true though, I do care. And I don't see her as just sexy, I feel like she's something...more._

Alan's headache was getting worse and beginning to disrupt his thought process, so he decided to stop thinking as he caught up with the group.

Gardevoir noticed as he drew nearer to her and cast her eyes down, trying to avoid him as best as she could. Not out of spite or anger, but timidness. It felt good to finally stop being at conflict with herself, although now she had another problem to deal with.

She wanted to be able to love Alan. She wanted to be able to be there for him. To be a faithful companion, someone to share his life with. Someone who'd understand him, and someone who would truly care for him.

_I can't think about it too much. The world would never allow that._

Gardevoir looked up at the skyline and caught a glimpse of a billboard that advertised an upcoming fashion show, complete with pictures of the models that would be present. She particularly took note of what they were wearing and how they looked.

They were all without exception adorned in rather revealing outfits, in a seductive pose and had a good amount of makeup on their face. She sighed as she evaluated the models.

_This is what beauty is to humans._

Gardevoir looked at herself. How could someone like her compete with those supermodels up on the billboards, women who were idolized by people who didn't even know them simply for their looks? They wore the latest, most revealing designer fashions, she wore a modest, plain gown. They had makeup artists to enhance their already amazing looks, her features were as normal and unadulterated as could be.

But most of all, judging from how proudly they displayed their feminine features, they were the epitome of sexy. And she was not. Large breasts and thighs, hourglass figures...she was nothing compared to them. These were women who were very confident about their bodies, and obviously the women Alan would prefer.

Why would he even look at her, a timid, plain Gardevoir, who didn't have a voluptuous figure or wore the makeup or clothes that those supermodels did? Even if she were a human, she still didn't have what they did.

_And suppose I did have what they did...I'm still a Gardevoir! It doesn't matter how beautiful I could be, I'd never ever be beautiful in his eyes, because I'm not even his species! If only I were human, at least I could let him know I loved him. But if I were to tell him...despite that he's fine with these types of couples existing, he'd probably be disgusted like everyone else._

She would never be with him, and if she really did love him, then shouldn't she let him go? It would be the best for Alan, finding a human mate that he could spend his life with. He'd like that a lot more than being mated to a Gardevoir, seen as some kind of monster by the whole world, not being able to admit that she was his for the fear of death.

Besides, there were plenty of Pokemon for her, just like the Gallade at the mall had shown. But that didn't matter, she wanted Alan. He wasn't just another human or Pokemon, he was something special. One of a kind, and nobody could possibly be like him. He'd taught her to forgive herself, given her a new perspective on life, and showed her that the world wasn't so cruel after all.

Alan was irreplaceable, and it didn't matter how desirable she was to anyone. She wanted nobody but him. She couldn't have him, and that was that.

_Why can't he love me?_

The feeling of loneliness hung over her like a storm cloud, darkening her heart and overshadowing what hope she had for the future. Everything she wanted was next to her, yet it was so far from being hers...

Alan was not feeling much better. His headache had gotten very bad now, and everyone was noticing as he struggled to keep his balance. The world around him was slowing down, and he moved to the nearest wall and leaned against it, anticipating that he would faint.

Time seemed to stop, a haze slowly clouded Alan's vision until all he could see was darkness. Unintelligible whispers and conversations became audible around him, and a distant, empty voice began speaking from inside his mind.

"...Alan..."

That was all he could make out amidst all the other voices. He felt himself moving, and heard his name being called once more. The haze began to clear and the voices faded as suddenly as they had appeared and Alan found himself being shaken to his senses.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried Gardevoir.

"Yeah...I just have a headache. Maybe I'm a little tired..."

He noticed the pain had completely disappeared now and he felt...for lack of any better ways to put it, very different. Strange. The feeling inside of him was completely unidentifiable, enigmatic almost. But Alan decided to ignore it and kept on, Gardevoir once again on his mind.

Bone chilling temperatures coupled with the knowledge that their days could be very limited if that hero of destiny couldn't be found wasn't doing much to lift spirits. The group looked down, walking through the streets as if they were dead. Even Jeff who was naturally very energetic and happy was looking very dreary.

Steven however, had an idea to improve everyone's mood.

"Come on guys, just because something bad's happening doesn't mean we can't have fun, right? There's only a few days until the Wishmaker's Festival starts, and the whole city's getting ready for that!"

He turned his attention to Alan, Gardevoir and Combusken.

"Hey, you're all new to Goldenrod, right? Don't you want to see how we celebrate Wishmaker's? It's a lot different here, trust me, the streets are filled with musicians playing their music, people and Pokemon running around in the snow, last year if you went into any one of the parks, the only thing you could see were snowballs flying everywhere..."

They listened attentively to Steven's description of the holiday, beginning to feel better as they anticipated what was in store for them. Jeff also began to joke around with them too, and soon everyone was a happy family again, even Gardevoir. The group stopped in front of a large, glamorous looking opera hall that read, "Goldenrod Arts Theater."

"I have an idea! Would you all be interested in seeing a performance here? Every year around Wishmaker's there's plenty of plays and whatnot about the festival, and they're all pretty interesting. I get free tickets because I know the guy who owns the place, so there's really no harm in going," Steven suggested.

Jeff, Alan, Gardevoir, and Combusken unanimously agreed, so the group headed in and got tickets to a showing of what Steven said was a classic play dating from hundreds of years ago.

As the lights dimmed and people began moving in, Alan could not help but feel shy sitting next to Gardevoir. Likewise, her heart was racing and was feeling more nervous than she had in her entire life. Alan put his hand on the armrest, not knowing Gardevoir had hers on it too.

It was the softest, most delicate feeling. They both gasped, and their eyes met for a brief moment before they quickly withdrew their hands and looked away from each other. Both of them wanted the moment to last, yet neither could find the courage to tell the other.

On stage the prince and princess kissed, a perfect image of what Alan and Gardevoir wanted.

Sitting a few rows away from them was a man and his Weavile.

"Master, are you sure?" the Weavile asked in a whisper.

"I'll put my fucking life on it that it's her," Darrell answered.


	10. Fateful Encounter

**Notes: **Darrell finally catches up to Gardevoir...and tries to take his revenge. Alan realizes inadvertently that he's no ordinary teenager. The fate of the world doesn't seem so grim anymore as the hero may finally have been revealed...but we'll have to see about that.

**Fateful Encounter**

Darrell stared coldly at the Gardevoir that was placing food into a shopping cart. She was with a teenage boy that seemed as ordinary as any other. So she didn't have the brains to tell anyone about Giovanni or find protection, and her new master was a fucking teenager that couldn't have been older than sixteen. Perfect.

He instructed Weavile to keep an eye on her as he activated his Xtranceiver and called Giovanni, making sure to keep his distance.

"Yes, Darrell?"

"I've spotted XD002, sir!" he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Excellent. Where are you now?"

"At a Johto's Finest supermarket, 17th Street."

"What kind of protection has she found? What military are they from, can you get me their ranks?"

"None, sir! She's with a kid that doesn't look like he could be more than sixteen, there's no other Pokemon with them, and the kid doesn't have any Pokeballs on his belt!"

"Excellent."

"What would you like me to do, sir? I could kill her right now! From the looks of it, if she even told anyone about our plans, it would be that kid who could do nothing about it! I could end it all before word gets out!"

"No, Darrell, listen to me. Due to our change of plans, we cannot risk being discovered at all. You are operating in public and regardless of the fact that you will likely be able to kill her, it is a guarantee that you will draw attention to yourself."

"But...but sir! Mark! She killed one of our finest men, and we're just going to let her off like that, especially now that we've found her?!"

"It is for the greater good, Darrell. Mark is one person who can be replaced. Furthermore, remember that his death was brought about through his own poor judgment. I understand that humans have desires, and had Mark asked me to assist him in what he wanted from her, I am sure I would have been able to arrange for it.

But he didn't, and he took a risk which did not end up in his favor. We need to focus on the present. Do not go after her. You will have your chance."

Darrell stood in disbelief, shocked at what he had been told. Here was a man who supposedly stood for justice, yet after all the people he had killed, he would not allow the death of a Pokemon that deserved it?

"Giovanni, sir..."

"I understand that he was your brother, but we cannot take the risk. I will assign all my available agents to Goldenrod to make sure she doesn't leave, although it's very likely that she won't. You are not authorized to act," Giovanni finished firmly.

"Yes sir," he replied, spitefully ending the call.

His only real friend in the world, dead because of XD002, yet he wouldn't be allowed to avenge his death when the chance was right in front of him because one man said so...

Weavile detected Darrell's anger, and remained silent for he knew that this time there would be no calming him down.

"Master, please think this through!"

He ignored Weavile's pleas and followed Alan and Gardevoir out of the store. The streets were empty now as it was getting very late. Darrell waited until the pair turned a corner and walked down an even quieter street, and then ran after them.

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" he called, feigning innocence.

The pair turned their head to see what the commotion was and saw a young man with a Weavile running toward them.

"Oh Gardevoir, I'm so glad you're safe! Thanks for finding her, kid. It's time to go home now," Darrell continued, his facade as shallow and detectable could be.

Alan was a bit puzzled at first, but soon realized what was happening. His heartbeat quickened and he grew alert, expecting the worst. Darrell stepped forward into a streetlight, and as Gardevoir got a glimpse of his face, she began to have a flashback.

_Standing solemnly amidst the carnage of a family and their Pokemon she had just been forced to kill, Darrell motioned for Gardevoir to follow him onto the back of a Lugia. It began to flap its wings, ascending into the sky, and Darrell laughed as he looked down on the corpses strewn about like garbage._

"_Excellent work. You'll make a fine Reaper one day."_

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong Gardevoir," Alan replied calmly but cautiously.

"_Alan, please, be careful! This isn't just an Umbra Vis soldier, he's a Reaper! One of Giovanni's chosen ones! God, I know why he's after me, he's Mark's brother...Darrell," she said telepathically over their bond._

"_...I see. I'm going to try and get us out of this as best as we can."_

"What do you mean? This is my Gardevoir! We were on a ship which wrecked, I just got out of the hospital, I've been looking all over for her!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. We need to get going now."

Darrell and Weavile took another step forward, and it became clear that there wasn't going to be a way out.

"Hey kid, what you're doing is illegal, you ever thought about that? Can't you see she's still delusional from the shipwreck? Come on Gardevoir, let's go home."

He moved closer again, but Alan stood his ground.

"Don't talk to her like that. Cut the bullshit, I know who you are."

"Well then you might want to reconsider your attitude."

"I think that you need to reconsider what you're doing, Darrell. Think about it. The cops will show up pretty quick, and likely before you get your revenge. It doesn't matter if you can kill the first responders too, you're not going to make it out of this city alive...and how would you like it if your one moment's weakness ruined it all for Umbra Vis?"

The Reaper's lips formed into an evil grin, and released a Regice and Beartic from their Pokeballs.

"Such a pretentious little shit. Do you really think that I fear a child like you? Why do you even care about her, she's only a Gardevoir, and it isn't like she's a long time friend or anything!

There is not a single chance that you will live through this. That is why I am going to make you a deal. Hand her over, and I will let you go free. Give me what is nothing to you, or lose everything. Your choice."

He was clearly irrational, and there was no chance for reasoning. All of Darrell's Pokemon readied themselves to strike, and Gardevoir enhanced her senses, cloaking herself in darkness and psychic energy.

"_Alan, go. I can hold them off long enough for you to get to safety!"_

"_No, Gardevoir, don't do this!"_

"_Please, just listen! You don't stand a fighting chance, they'll kill you where you stand! At least one of us can make it out of this, and it's going to have to be you."_

"_I can't just leave you to die!"_

"_You're going to have to. It's about time I paid for my sins."_

"Last chance," Darrell said menacingly.

Both Alan and Gardevoir remained silent.

Regice was the first to strike, sending a spear of ice straight at Alan. Gardevoir quickly intercepted it with a psychic barrier, and returned fire with a wave of psychic energy. Bearticand Weavile charged, but she threw a psychic wall up behind her to keep Alan safe and a second around herself.

"_**Go**__!"_

Alan froze as the sheer horror of watching Gardevoir fight a losing battle took over him. There was nothing he could do. He half turned wanting to run, but hesitated as he wished he could help her. He couldn't fight, and calling the police would be no use because it would be over by the time they arrived.

Before he could think more about it though, that same headache he had yesterday suddenly appeared, but this time much more intensely, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Once again Alan found himself staring into nothingness, a plethora of whispers audible. This time though, the voice that spoke to him was clearer.

"**Alan...rise...now**!"

The dark abyss along with the voices faded away slowly. Reality came back to Alan as he got back up, knees trembling and vision swimming. His head pulsated with an inferno of rage.

In front of him, Gardevoir was engaged in hand to hand combat with Weavile and Beartic while Regice fired off blast after blast of freezing energy. She was losing more and more ground as the combined pressure of all three attackers was too much for her to handle, and slowly Gardevoir retreated toward a wall. She wasn't going to make it.

He knew he had to do something. The anger in his mind began to grow exponentially, and Alan gritted his teeth.

_She's not going to die like this, not to this sub-human piece of shit!_

Letting the rage take over him, Alan let out a cry and charged into the fray, invigorated by and empowered by the force that was inside of him.

Gardevoir was cornered now, making a desperate last stand. Weavile leaped, claws readied to make a kill as he noticed Beartic and Regice distracting her.

Time seemed to slow as Alan dashed forward and in one swift movement, grabbed the Pokemon in mid-pounce and slammed it down to the pavement with all his might. A few more brutal punches to its head turned what was once an elite assassin into a bloody mess.

The sheer hatred he was feeling toward Darrell and his cowardice, having his Pokemon carry out a personal vengeance against an innocent Gardevoir who only wanted a normal life...

Beartic knocked Alan off his feet with a powerful swipe and roared, lunging at his throat. Alan was quick to dodge, however, and countered with a right hook to the side of its head. He noticed his own hands were radiating a shadowy aura, but there was no time to think about that.

As Gardevoir realized what had happened, she moved to block an attack from Regice and began engaging it, trying to keep an eye on her trainer at the same time.

"_Alan! Alan! Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah...focus on keeping yourself safe, I got this fucker!"_

He uppercut the Beartic before it could recover and blasted it with a point blank beam of darkness. It jumped back on top of him and retaliated by clawing at the boy's chest. Meanwhile, Darrell looked on with a combination of fear and awe as his team of elite Pokemon were losing. Who was this child?

Alan finished off the Beartic with a pulse of darkness, battered from his fight with it. Next he moved on to the Regice, who was still in combat with Gardevoir. He was beginning to notice some wounds now, and began to feel some pain. But he couldn't stop fighting now, not when his and Gardevoir's lives were at stake.

The Regice, seeing that it was the only one left, intensified its attacks, expecting to fight to the death. Alan lunged at it, furious, but his darkness enhanced strikes failed to make the Regice so much as flinch.

Gardevoir's psychic attacks were not much more effective, and the Regice forced both of them back by attacking with a wall of water that froze into razor sharp ice shards in the air. Once again it focused on trying to kill her.

A wave of calmness and peace overtook Alan, dulling the pain and the fear.

_I need to remember why I'm fighting...to protect her! _

The shadowy aura around his hands disappeared and was replaced with a blue light that shone like a star. Once again he charged in, but this time to defend Gardevoir instead of in a blind rage. He could sense Regice's anger, and noticed it charging an attack. A quick sphere of aura disrupted it, opening up an opportunity for Gardevoir to follow up with a pulse of darkness.

Regice's exterior began to crack, and Alan fought with an even greater effort, knowing that there was now a very real chance of winning the battle. The combined aura and psychic attacks from both Alan and Gardevoir were proving too much for Regice to handle, and its actions became more and more erratic as it could not keep up with the two.

Alan spotted Darrell attempting to flee in the background, and that was enough to bring the anger back. Of course the fucking coward would leave his Pokemon to die for nothing, fighting for his personal gain.

He no longer felt angry or collected now, instead the same enigmatic feeling that had taken over him yesterday...but with a small difference. Yesterday, the feeling could only be described as odd. Now, it was a feeling of power. A power as great and infinite as the universe itself.

He became cloaked in a harsh purple and scarlet glow, and with a final war cry, Alan let loose a tsunami of punches, shattering the Regice like it were made of glass.

Sprinting as quickly as he could, he then caught up to Darrell, kicked his legs out from under him, and bashed his head into a pulp against the ground.

The boy stood up slowly, not satisfied with what he had done but instead shaking. This power was too much for him to handle, and it was overloading his senses. He looked to Gardevoir, and the sight of her rushing to his aid was the last thing that went through his mind before he blacked out again.

"Fuck, Alan!"

She knelt down beside him, genuinely thinking for a second that he may have been dead. Why wouldn't he run? He could've ran! Was a Gardevoir he had only known for a few days honestly worth risking his life over? Did he seriously feel the obligation to get involved in something as dangerous as this? She was...that special to him?

He was obviously unconscious, so Gardevoir attempted to speak to him telepathically...no response. This wasn't good at all. Alan's superficial injuries looked pretty bad, but thankfully a scan of his vital signs showed no severe internal injuries.

A further thing was detected by the scans, however. His body seemed to be repairing itself with...with aura?! Gardevoir checked and double checked. It was aura, unmistakably pure aura! She was beyond confused now.

Her still enhanced hearing picked up the sound of distant police sirens. Shit. Gardevoir moved quickly to Darrell's corpse, taking his Xtranceiver and PDA. After hoisting one of Alan's arms over her shoulders, she began half carrying, half dragging him back home as fast as she could.

She slowed down a bit as she got far enough from the sirens, and squeezed Alan to her side a little tighter, enjoying his warmth and embrace. If only he would love her back. Gardevoir began thinking of the confrontation. Was that darkness he was fighting with? Darkness and aura...but what about that dark scarlet and purple light that surrounded him?

It couldn't be...it just couldn't be. That snippet of a prophecy she had read in the Umbra Vis building, the one about the hero...if that odd light that cloaked him was the void, and that really was darkness and aura he was fighting with, then Alan fit the description perfectly.

Jeff ran to the door, after Gardevoir had telepathically explained to him everything that happened as she was carrying Alan home. She set him down gently on the couch, and Steven and Combusken rushed to grab medical supplies.

"Gardevoir, you didn't get hurt too bad, did you?" Jeff asked.

"No. I took some hits but no broken bones or anything. Alan though, I'm worried about him!"

"I don't blame you, it looks pretty bad too...holy fuck, you said he killed a Beartic and Regice?"

"Yeah."

"God, if he really is the hero..."

Steven administered an injection of morphine while Combusken dressed some of the flesh wounds. Gardevoir looked on, feeling very guilty. She could sense his pain.

_This is all my fault...if they never found me then Alan wouldn't had to have risked his life trying to protect me! I'm his Pokemon, I should be the guardian, dammit!_

Steven got up and scratched his head.

"If only I let him borrow some of my Pokemon...it's always the things that aren't accounted for which cause the most trouble. Right, like I told you earlier today, Jeff and I have to go meet with another friend to discuss the whole Umbra Vis issue.

I'll be sure to mention what Alan just did, though. Gardevoir, you don't mind checking to see if the forces really are present in him, do you?"

"Not at all. You want me to tell you if they are, right?"

"Well actually, to put it this way, from what you told Jeff, I'm almost sure they are. Think of this as a double check, alright?"

"Okay. Got it Steven."

The silver haired businessman walked out of the door.

"We'll let you know if we need anything," Jeff informed her as he followed Steven out.

"Wait!"

Gardevoir stopped Jeff to hand him Darrell's PDA and Xtranceiver.

"You might need these as evidence or something."

Jeff nodded, accepted them and walked out with Steven.

Gardevoir went over to Alan to perform a mental scan. Combusken moved aside. Concentrating her powers, she scanned his mind for the presence of the forces. A thick black haze that Gardevoir was very familiar with confirmed that he had the power of darkness.

Probing deeper, a blue light that was aura became visible. Finally, in the depths of his subconscious, she saw a mysterious dark purple and scarlet flame-like light that radiated power, sending chills down her spine. She quickly ended the scan as the power was unnerving, but it was most definitely the void.

"_Hey Steven?"_

"_What's up?"_

"_All three forces are definitely present. In very high levels too, especially the void."_

"_I see. Thanks for letting me know. Keep an eye on him, if anything happens remember to tell us. Damn...I think we found our savior."_

Combusken tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gardevoir, you don't mind if I go to bed, right?"

"No."

"Okay. Is Alan going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The aura's healing his body, and he didn't sustain any life-threatening injuries," she replied.

Combusken smiled, glad that his friend would be fine and thanked Gardevoir for getting him back in one piece. He went to go to sleep, and Gardevoir continued tending to Alan.

Noticing that the morphine wasn't doing much for him, she frowned and drew closer to his unconscious form.

"_Alan...I don't know if you can hear me or not...but you need to cooperate, okay? I can help take the pain away. Just try to relax."_

Tenderly, she placed a hand on his forehead and tried to channel her powers into numbing his pain receptors. It seemed to work as his muscles grew less tensed and the sound of his breathing became less labored. Gardevoir smiled and placed her other hand on his chest, checking his heartbeat to ensure he was okay.

Sadly, it was a bittersweet smile, as she knew that although she could help with some of his suffering, she could not end it nor change the fact that if she were not with him, then Darrell would not have extended his vengeance to include Alan. This was her fault.

And if she really loved him, then she would have been able to protect him.


	11. Love Me Not (Christmas '12 Special Pt 1)

**Notes: **With the Wishmaker's Festival approaching, shouldn't everyone be feeling happier? Tell that to our protagonists Alan and Gardevoir. Yes, this is Christmas Special Part 1. No I will not tell you anything about Part 2. Please do not ruin it for yourself by being stupid and reading Part 2 first either when I release it very soon. Thanks, and merry Christmas. :3

**Love Me Not**

It was the night before the Wishmaker's Festival was set to begin, but spirits were not high. All sorts of scientists, historians, and assorted contacts of Steven had come to get a glimpse of the mythical void energy in Alan. Unanimously they agreed that it was exceptionally powerful, and that something had to be done about Giovanni.

The problem, however, was that nobody could offer any real solutions except for war. It was a certainty now, seeing as how all of the resources that Umbra Vis needed had been obtained. The entire world was in for a war of unseen proportions.

But now everyone had left, and an unnatural silence filled the apartment as Alan and Gardevoir were the only two inhabitants. Gardevoir decided to go check on her trainer, and began walking to his room, heavyhearted.

She couldn't even think about him without feeling shameful. Here was a person who had saved her life, taking her in, teaching her about the world and showing nothing but kindness to her, and the one time he needed her help, she failed him.

Couldn't even fight her own fight. Here she was now, injured in a confrontation that herself had brought about. How could she say she loved him if she did this to him? There was almost no chance that Alan would accept her as a mate, she had come to realize, and especially after this, what miniscule chance existed was now completely gone.

And if he was the hero, disregarding love, what hero would want a coward like this to stand by him and fight? She'd failed him, and if he resented her for it then it would be completely understandable.

Gardevoir approached the door to his bedroom and asked telepathically if she could enter. A 'yes' prompted her to, and she sat down beside him on his bed, offering a glass of water. Alan had woken from his unconsciousness this morning, but was still feeling rather weak and spent the entirety of the day resting, allowing the aura to heal him.

Surprisingly the process was rather quick, and equivalent to Gardevoir's enhanced healing abilities. He tried sitting up with some difficulty, and she moved to his side to assist him. The pair sat in a rather intimate position, Gardevoir sitting beside him with an arm across his back to help prop him up, and her other hand lifting the glass to his mouth.

She sighed, wishing that she could comfort him like this for longer. But to him it was just a gesture of kindness, and as for her touch, he would never desire or return it.

Taking the glass from him, she set it down on a nightstand and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah...it still hurts a bit though," he answered, lying down slowly. Gardevoir leaned over him and placed a hand on his forehead again, melting his pain away and letting him slip comfortably into sleep. He looked so peaceful. She left her hand there a moment longer, and withdrew it disappointingly.

Standing up, Gardevoir stepped outside of the room, closed the door gently, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_He'll never love me._

For a long time she simply stood there, the guilt and despair tearing her mind apart. Never had there been a point in her life where she felt such sorrow. Dreams shattered and hopes crushed, there was truly nothing left.

_All I wanted was Alan. All...I ever really wanted...and it's gone. He'll never forgive me for this. I almost got him killed, and for me to say that I love him?_

A few tears began rolling down her face.

_No, never mind that, he's a human and I had to be a fucking Gardevoir! Why does it have to be this way?! What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this? One good thing's happened in my life and that was finding him...but this is exactly like what Giovanni loved doing, showing me what I could have and then keeping it just out of my hands!_

_I could at least tell Alan, can't I? Even if he'll hate me for it, even if he'll never love me, can't I try? I...maybe I can._

With a deep breath, Gardevoir mustered all the strength she had and came up with an idea. She scanned Alan's mind through his end of the bond. Just how closely the two were bonded, and the fact that it could be a mating bond made her heart ache so much more.

His mind was entering the REM stage of sleep. Perfect. Closing her eyes, Gardevoir concentrated and began using her powers to transmit a dream into his sound asleep mind. She fought desperately to compose herself as she faced her greatest fear.

**Alan found himself in an unfamiliar meadow, full of lush green grass and beautiful spring flowers. The place was filled with a very bright white light, and a beautiful girl adorned in an elegant white dress stood beside him. Of course, it was a perfect image of Gardevoir. She had made sure to mask her face and features with some of the light that filled Alan's dream.**

**She cued the dream version of herself to hold his hand, and he smiled broadly, not knowing that it was a dream. The two ran through the grass, laughing and as happy as could be.**

**Gardevoir switched the location of the dream to a ballroom. The dancing couples were faceless and paid no attention to Alan as he offered his hand to the dream version of Gardevoir, who gladly accepted it. The pair danced in rhythm with the beautiful, uplifting music that the orchestra played.**

**Though the orchestra did not feature vocals, the instruments themselves sang sweetly. Alan kept dancing with the dream version of herself, the pair drifting through the room swiftly and gracefully, connected by their embrace and something more...**

**Alan was feeling wonderful. As happy as Gardevoir had ever seen him, and unmistakably, in love. **

**Finally, Gardevoir changed the dream once again, they were now on a tall balcony with Goldenrod's skyline shining brilliantly onto the starstruck lovers. The dream version of herself stood in front of Alan now, and she leaned in for a kiss. **

**Alan closed his eyes and pulled her tighter to himself, putting all of his emotion into this display of affection. He had not met this girl before, nor could he see her face, but in his mind, this was who he loved, this was the reason he woke up in the morning, and this was the girl that made the world so beautiful.**

**As the kiss was about to end, Gardevoir tried her best to suppress her emotion as the moment of truth was coming. The dream version of herself pulled away from him, and as she did, Gardevoir unmasked her face, revealing a perfect mirror of herself.**

**It took a moment for Alan to realize what had happened, but he shook his head in disbelief. The dream began to end.**

A gasp of shock was audible from the other side of the door as Alan woke up. Gardevoir quickly closed off her end of the bond and took a few steps back in horror as her worst nightmare had been confirmed.

_That's your answer._

Expending as much psychic energy as she could to dam her emotions lest she burst into tears, Gardevoir turned and walked, almost in a daze, into the living room. It was all over for her. After digging around in Steven's desk for a while, she found a pen and some paper, and began thinking of what to write.

Alan sat up in bed, in utter shock at the dream. Disgust wasn't applicable, neither was horror. But simply put, he was at a loss for words. That was Gardevoir. That was her. In that dream, he loved her. He had kissed her.

While Alan sat on the bed trying to make sense out of his dream, Gardevoir quickly finished writing her note, dropped it in front of the door to Alan's room, and ran out of the apartment, trembling with sorrow...


	12. Earth Angel (Christmas '12 Special Pt 2)

**Notes:** Not much to say here. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story, and it's been a great year. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! 2013 will be another promising year for Rebirth.

**Earth Angel**

Alan sat motionless, realizing what he had just dreamed. He...he was Gardevoir's mate.

Why...? She was beautiful, she was kind. But he never once thought about her like that, not a lover, no. That kiss though, that kiss in the dream, why did he enjoy it so much, why was he so happy to share it with her, why was it so unlike every other good dream he had? Why was he feeling so elated like never before?

And then it hit him.

What he was feeling in that dream wasn't some sort of otherworldly sensation. It was how he felt toward Gardevoir. That intimacy, that happiness, that love in that dream was identical to what he saw in her.

It wasn't unidentifiable or strange or just friendship like he thought...it was love. That was why he liked being alone with her, that was why he felt nervous around her, and that was why her embrace felt so comforting. He checked his mental bond with Gardevoir to make sure she hadn't heard any of his thoughts, but quickly noticed her end was tightly closed.

Fearing the worst, Alan got up quickly and threw open the door. He noticed the note she'd left, and picked it up, dread building as he read it.

_Alan, I'm sorry that you had to fight Darrell and his Pokemon for me. I should have been able to handle them myself. I know that everyone's been saying you're probably the hero, and if you are, it's completely understandable if you don't want a coward like me to fight by your side._

The handwriting became shakier.

_But I have something I'd like for you to know. _

A single sentence, very shaky and nearly illegible, followed the last.

_I love you._

_I wish that we could be together, but it's clear that we can't. Not in this world. You could find a mate though, one that would suit you, and one that could give you more than I could._

_Don't take me leaving as a loss. I'm just a Gardevoir. There's plenty of psychics out there that would be glad to fight by your side, and plenty of them that wouldn't fail you like I did. Thanks for all you've done for me, but things will be better for both of us when I'm dead and gone._

_Just remember that I love you. And I always will._

He held the piece of paper, utterly shocked. This was the girl he loved. The one he had longed for his whole life. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that when he finally found someone like that, they would love him back. But she did. And when she was right in front of him, he was so blind as to actually deny what he felt.

Now she was gone. Springing to action, he ran to grab his coat. It wasn't too late, it couldn't be too late. Without even changing out of his bedclothes, Alan dashed out into the blackest night.

Gardevoir had not left any clues as to where she would go, but he did have an idea. Darting through the streets, desperately shouting her name, he could only hope that he'd find her.

A lone figure standing on the beach where they first met confirmed Alan's guess. He walked briskly but carefully to her, and took a deep breath.

"Gardevoir."

She turned around, surprised to see Alan had come after her.

"...Alan..."

The moon cast a glow almost like a spotlight, and the crashing waves seemed to quiet for this occasion.

"I...I read your note," he continued, trying to find the right words to say.

"Then why did you come after me?"

"Because I love you too."

She froze in disbelief. Tears rolling down her face and every ounce of pain showing, Alan couldn't stand it any longer. He took a step forward, and Gardevoir understood the cue.

It wasn't clear who initiated it, but it didn't matter. They closed their eyes, embracing as lovers, their lips meeting as the city lights seemed to shine brighter with approval.

They finally broke away from the kiss, Alan still holding her around the waist.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Gardevoir answered meekly, but smiling. Her dreams came true.

"There's millions of psychics out there who could stand by me, and there's millions of girls out there who I could chase, but none of them can hold a candle to you.

You showed me that there was still hope left in the world. You taught me to forgive myself. You haven't failed me, Gardevoir. You've done the complete opposite.

I know you might have thought that because of our differences we couldn't be together. And I know the world doesn't want to see us in love. But I love you. I don't care if Arceus himself comes down from the sky and tells me I'm a monster. I've got you, and nothing else matters."

And looking into the ruby red eyes of the angel in his arms, Alan's heart filled with joy. Gardevoir would never have to spend another moment of her life longing for someone to care for her, or a lover to embrace. It was a wonderful feeling to be that lover.

She reopened her end of their bond, which now seemed stronger and more intimate as the couple walked home. Gardevoir wished that they could hold hands, but just being with Alan was more than she could ask for.

They walked through the door, a bit surprised to see that the rest of the family had returned. Steven held the note in his hand, and simply nodded as the couple made their way into Alan's bedroom. They slipped under the covers and kissed once again, falling asleep happier than they had been in their whole lives.

* * *

Gardevoir suddenly awoke. She was used to waking up in the middle of the night, but that was because of her frequent nightmares. There were none tonight though, and she knew why. Looking over at the window, some flakes of snow were visible. Her first Wishmaker's Festival would be spent happily.

Alan was holding her close to himself, a bit like a teddy bear. Gardevoir snuggled closer to him and chuckled as her mate smiled, subconsciously realizing what she had done.

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep without a care in the world.


	13. Uncertainty

Our protagonists are finally together. All should be well now, their dreams fulfilled and their lives ahead of them. But has that ever been the case? No, things are far from well. The world is unaware of the apocalypse to come, and the responsibility to stop it falls into the hands of Alan...and everyone he holds dear. The ancient prophecies are coming true...

Also, sex. This is the first sexually explicit scene I have ever written, so I can only hope I did well. Alan and his mate get used to each other for now, but no penetration...yet.

**Uncertainty**

Gardevoir woke up, well rested and content. Alan was still sound asleep however, as evidenced by the fact that he was still draped over her. The window was frosted over now. She excitedly got up and ran to it, but not before she gave her sleeping mate a kiss.

She opened it and looked out at the sprawling metropolis that was blanketed with snow. It was literally nothing that she had seen before; a beautiful city covered in the charm of winter itself.

Alan shifted, noticing the icy winds coming in from the window. Gardevoir turned to him, almost jumping up and down with happiness.

"Alan! Alan! Snow! It snowed!"

There wasn't even time for him to register what she had said before she took one of his hands and practically dragged him off the bed. His face hit the ground with a dull thud, and he slowly stood up, quite confused.

Gardevoir was standing at the window and looking out at the city, so he moved to join her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We never had anything like this in Hoenn. We'll get to go play in it later, but for now, let's just close the window before we freeze, alright?"

She laughed and wrapped herself around Alan, who smiled as he latched the window shut and began walking toward the door.

As the couple entered the living room, the first thing they noticed was a peculiar smell. It was a sort of pungent, unique odor that couldn't have been coming from anything in the living room...until Alan noticed Jeff, Combusken and Toxicroak slumped on the couch, a bong on the coffee table in front of them.

Moments later Steven came out of his room, and looking straight at Jeff, smiled and shook his head.

"Every fucking year man!"

"Yep. Happy Wishmaker's!"

Steven went to get himself a glass of water, and began conversing with Alan and Gardevoir as he did.

"So you two are finally together, huh?"

"Yeah. I never thought he'd feel the same way about me, but I'm glad he did," Gardevoir answered.

"Alright, that's always good. Just be careful in public, okay? Try to hide the fact that you're mates as best as you can. One more thing though, you notice anything, different about Alan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying that since the void within him...activated, it's been somewhat awkward around him lately. Not in a bad way at all, I just feel more...what's the word, alert, I guess."

"I know what you mean. When I did a scan of his mind to check for the void, what I saw was kind of unsettling. I mean, your friend Chris told us that it was a great power that set humans apart from Pokemon, right? It's probably just an instinct, that feeling."

Steven nodded, and suggested that they go out to eat.

Alan and Gardevoir distanced themselves from the rest of the group as they walked through the snow filled streets, admiring the natural beauty of their surroundings. Alan switched to telepathy.

"_Gardevoir?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I...I know you love me, but why would you want me as a mate?"_

"_Because you care about me, you gave me hope when I had nothing to live for. I lived every day of my life thinking that there wouldn't be a soul out there who would treat me like their equal, and well, I guess you were the first person that showed me otherwise._

_You're a great person, Alan. You might not have noticed it, but every time you had something on your mind bothering you, I could feel it through my end of the bond. And I hated seeing you like that. I wanted to be the one who could comfort you, the person you could rely on."_

He smiled, and so did Gardevoir when she felt his happiness.

"_Why me though? I mean, I'm not that good looking compared to some other guys, and that Gallade at the mall, he would've been a better mate-"_

She cut him off before he could finish.

"_I know that we're not an optimal couple. You're a human, and I'm a Gardevoir. I chose you because you're something special. Of course that Gallade would be a better mate. But I don't care, there's a world full of them. And you could find me the strongest, most handsome psychic, but I would never go with them._

_I love you, and like you told me, isn't that all that matters?"_

Alan was having a bit of trouble containing his emotions now. Everything he ever wanted was standing beside him, willing to stay by his side for as long as the world kept turning. What else was there to ask for?

Gardevoir could see him almost shrink a little into his heavy layers of winter clothes, and gave him a sort of psychic kiss over their bond.

They walked a bit further, and it was Gardevoir's turn to ask a question.

"_You know, I never once thought it was even possible that you'd share my feelings for you. What made you love me?"_

"_I guess it's for the same reasons you said. Back in Hoenn, I never really had many friends. My family wasn't exactly rich or powerful either, so there wasn't that much going for me. I wasn't depressed or anything though, I was actually kind of happy most of the time, especially after I met Combusken._

_He's a great friend, and he's helped me out a lot, but what I wanted was something, you know, more. Someone who I could spend my life with. After what happened with Ashley, I never thought I'd be able to love someone again._

_Then you came along. You made me realize that I wasn't such a failure like I thought. Most importantly, you made me realize that I was worth it. That dream last night, you gave it to me, didn't you?"_

"_Yes. How'd you know?" _she responded, a bit surprised.

"_You know how we can feel each other's emotions over our bond? During the dream I felt really happy, but there was an extra sensation of joy that was there. I just realized it now, but...it was you, wasn't it?"_

Gardevoir nodded, amazed to see how much he cared about her. For an ordinary human like him, someone who wasn't too knowledgeable about how psychic energy worked to be able to deduce something like that...

"_Thank you for it. It made me realize that it was you who I loved. And...I'd hate to think of what would happen if I didn't come after you."_

A while passed before Alan had an idea.

"_Wait a second."_

"_What?"_

"_It doesn't feel right calling you Gardevoir."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, since you're my mate now, it just seems kind of wrong."_

"_What's wrong with it?"_

"_Here's the thing, if I were at a store and one of the employees was a Gardevoir, unless she had a name tag, I'd just call her Gardevoir. I know a lot of trainers don't name their Pokemon and they're fine with it, but you're my mate, and it doesn't feel right just calling you what I'd call any other Gardevoir._

_I think you should have a name, you get what I mean? Just another thing to show that you're special, at least to me. Plus in science class, I learned that Pokemon, even the ones who don't have the capacity to speak, usually develop some sort of special thing to call their mate."_

The idea of a name...it was a far cry from her life as an Umbra Vis soldier, where she was taught that she wasn't a person but an expendable resource. It would be a token of Alan's love for her, something to show that she was finally leading a new life.

Something to show that she was a guardian, a friend, a lover. But most importantly, something to show that she mattered.

"_I...I'd love a name. But I didn't really have any ideas in mind."_

"_Hmm...when I think of you, I think of someone that's loving and caring. Someone sweet, someone that makes my life a whole lot better. I'm thinking of a name that would sound that way...how does Symphony sound?"_

Symphony...it was pretty, simple, and it worked.

"_It's really nice. I like it!"_

"_Great! And Symphony, one more thing. You're absolutely beautiful. More so than any human girl I've ever seen in my life. You don't need to be a supermodel or a beauty queen for me to love you. You're perfect just the way you are. The world's full of good looking girls, but there's a reason I chose you, and it's because you're better than all of them._

_I just don't want to see you feel like you're not good enough, alright?"_

Her face flushed bright red at the compliment, and Alan laughed at the cuteness of it.

They had finally reached their destination now, a large Kyuremite church which Steven had assured was a restaurant. And although the winter air was as frigid as could be, Alan and Symphony stepped in, feeling quite warm.

The interior was what could be expected of Kyuremite architecture, white and black marble which harmonized well instead of conflicting, and gray stone to keep the mood neutral and somewhat serious. Yet the solemn feel of the church was contrasted by the more vibrant decorations that had been added when the place had been converted to a restaurant.

Banners of various kingdoms and tribes of ancient Johto hung from the ceiling to lend to the historical feeling that the restaurant had, and a large mural depicting knights locked in combat stretched around the spacious room. Chandelure, Lampent, and Litwick floated through the air, drawing the attention of children and adults alike.

As they walked through the restaurant, admiring the atmosphere, Alan could not help but feel uneasy. There was something about the place that seemed odd to him, familiar even, and when a specific banner caught his eye, an ornate white and blue flag, he stopped to stare.

There was something very peculiar about the flag, as if he could identify with it, as if what it represented was rooted in his mind. That banner meant something to him, but what?

Everything zoned out for a second before he began to hear an echoing voice. It was a furious battle cry that could have been coming from Alan himself.

"_Kill them...kill them all!"_

He shook it off and kept walking, but Symphony noticed something was wrong.

"_Alan, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. It's just that I heard this voice...it's probably just the void doing something again."_

"_Just watch out and don't try to mess around with it. I don't want you hurting yourself."_

"_Alright."_

They had finally made their way through the crowded first floor and ascended the stairs to the second. This one was less medieval looking and seemed to focus more on classical decorations; elegant carpets and mahogany support columns and whatnot.

Steven held a table as Jeff, Toxicroak and Combusken dashed off to grab as much food as they could, while Alan and Gardevoir paced around the dishes slowly, evaluating the sumptuous courses that were being offered.

Platters of roast meats lined a table, while adjacent to it was a row of soups. Alan began piling the gourmet courses onto his plate, until he noticed the room's attention had turned to his mate, who was now dragging a chair to a serving table not far from him. He instantly realized what she was doing, and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"_Symphony, you're supposed to take the food back to your table!"_

"_Oh...heh heh," _she responded, quite embarassed.

Soon after, Alan and Symphony sat themselves down and began stuffing themselves with the five-star cuisine. A nearby TV was tuned to a news channel, and as Alan saw that several people were affixed to the news report, he decided to pay attention to it too.

"Investigation of the shocking quadruple murder that took place two days ago is still underway, as the Goldenrod city police scramble to find the psychopath behind this."

The screen switched to a slideshow of several pictures of the crime scene, a blocked off street with investigators placing a tarp over the bloodied corpses, police officers standing over chunks of melting ice, and detectives writing in a notepad.

"_Holy shit, I did that?"_ Alan asked.

"_Most of it, anyway."_

"Eyewitness reports described a violent struggle, but unfortunately we do not have any further information on the Pokemon this murderer used or any leads as to who he may be. The motive behind this attack does not seem to be clear.

We urge you to call the Goldenrod police department if you have any tips that may benefit the investigation.

The man who was killed, Thomas Astor, is unfortunately not survived by any family members or close relatives."

"_Wait a second, I thought you said the guy was-"_

"_Thomas Astor must be an alias. There's no way he'd use his real name when outside of Umbra Vis."_

"_Makes sense...but fuck, that just makes things worse. Even if we had a list of names, we'd never find anything about anyone."_

Jeff, Toxicroak, and Combusken swaggered through the packed buffet and plopped their trays down on the table. Toxicroak looked over to the TV, noticing that the news was still all over the murder of Darrell, and chuckled.

"Alan, that was a pretty nice job you did. Too bad everyone's acting like Darrell was the victim."

"Hey Jeff, did I get enough food?" Combusken asked.

"Nope. You can never have enough food. The munchies do that. But that's why we're at a buffet!"

Jeff and Toxicroak began wolfing down their food, while Combusken chewed a mouthful of roast beef slowly with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Everything tastes sooooo gooooood..."

Toxicroak could only laugh uncontrollably as the bird zoned out, his cheeks bulging.

"He's stoned off his ass!"

"Shit, reminds me of the first time **I **got high," Jeff replied, also chuckling now.

They all finished their meal and stepped outside. The cold air was a refreshing break from the stuffy, monotonous restaurant. Alan paused to fix his shirt collar, and a rather large ball of snow knocked him over. Symphony spotted a Throh and Electivire taunting him a distance away, and in retaliation she used her psychic powers to form a snowball of her own and launched it at the two.

Alan got back up and joined in, and so did Steven, and eventually the entire street was pulled into a snowball fight. Alan and Symphony ducked behind an Abomasnow who was on their side, and laughed to themselves as snowballs hit the ground around them.

For this couple, it seemed as if things couldn't get better. They couldn't hold hands or show their affection, but it didn't matter who would or wouldn't accept them. The atmosphere full of happiness and joy, not a worry in their minds, the pair embraced their new found love with all their hearts.

As long as they had each other, they stood at the top of the world. Indeed, both their pasts were truly behind them as they enjoyed their promising future together. As for the troubles that lie ahead? Alan and Symphony would face them together. Their hearts would rest lonely no more.

Alan looked over at his mate, pleased to see her smile.

The apartment door opened, the whole family entering and plopping down in various places around the living room. The snowball fight was tiring, and while the weather wasn't bad, it was nice to take a break from it.

"Anyone want to watch a movie? There should be some good stuff on," Jeff asked. His high was beginning to come down now, as was Toxicroak's and Combusken's.

"Sure, why not?" everyone agreed.

They all took their places on the couch, Jeff and Steven releasing what Pokemon that they could. The living room was packed now, and Symphony moved closer to Alan as Steven turned the TV on.

A while later, Alan was feeling quite shy as Symphony had moved onto his lap.

Of course he thought she was...sexually attractive, but he'd never really explored that aside from a simple thought or two. It was a rather awkward concept, and it felt very weird to think about, especially now that he was holding her in this position...

_She won't think it's wrong...she's my mate. But then again, not all couples have sex..._

Then he realized something.

_Oh no, what if she...she's listening to my thoughts right now?_

Symphony had her attention focused on the movie, but she could tell something was bothering Alan. She began to tap into their bond to see if anything was wrong, and Alan noticed. He quickly tried to hide his uneasiness and thoughts as best as he could.

It wasn't easy, considering how intimately he was embracing her...slender figure, soft, smooth skin, sexy as could be...his uneasiness quickly became arousal. Symphony noticed the shift in emotion, but hadn't recognized exactly what he was feeling now. It didn't matter anyway, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

Eventually she had an idea as to what it could be...attraction? Affection? Yes, both were present, but it seemed to be more intense. A sort of desire...for her? Symphony smiled deviously as she realized what it was.

"_Alan?" _she asked innocently.

"_Mhm?"_

"_You feeling alright?"_

"_Yeah..." _he answered quietly, knowing that she already knew what he was thinking.

Symphony shifted, rubbing against him seductively, and giggled as Alan naively tried to squirm away from her.

"_Maybe we should go to our room..."_

She led Alan down the hall and into their bedroom, the family noticing but nobody seeming to care. Alan locked the door behind them with a click, feeling rather nervous as his mate took a seat on the bed.

At first, the boy was hesitant to join her, but Symphony's reassurances helped to ease him, and he moved to her side.

Emotions on both ends were running deep now, a sort of intimacy that neither had experienced before. Alan's heart raced as he took her hand, marveling at how delicate and gentle her touch was. As their love coursed through the bond, Alan could feel his own hand for the briefest of moments.

Noticing Alan was visibly surprised by this, Symphony smiled, explaining to him what had happened.

"Do you...do you see how close we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"You felt your own hand for a second, didn't you?"

"It...it has something to do with our bond, doesn't it?"

"Yes. With a bond like ours, we can feel each other's emotion. Sometimes a mate can feel exactly what their lover is experiencing, even if it's only for a very short while. But, never in my dreams would I even think we would ever become this close..."

"Why not?"

"You're not a psychic, and usually, this type of bond is only possible with Pokemon that are as mentally adept as myself. I knew from the beginning that if we somehow were to be together, we wouldn't be able to have a more...traditional bond like most psychics do.

But what happened was after our first kiss, it strengthened. More than I thought it possibly could. What we have now...it's nothing less than a bond that a Gallade and Gardevoir would have if they were together. Perhaps it's because of the void in you, or perhaps it's simply because of our feelings for each other. I don't know much about these things, but I was wrong, and I'm glad I was."

Alan was speechless, having been truly assured that he was able to give his lover everything that a normal relationship would offer. There were no words to describe what he was feeling, the affection, love, and happiness from Symphony mixed with his own. This was heaven, and before him was the highest archangel.

He leaned forward to give his mate a kiss, intensifying the already unreal emotion that he felt. Symphony laughed, noticing his dreamlike gaze and unsteadiness.

"You look like you're ready to faint."

"I...I think I am. I've never felt anything like this before."

Alan could be rather comical at times. For a hero supposed to save the world, he didn't seem quite fitting of the image.

"It's our bond, you're feeling my pleasure too, remember? I know it's overwhelming now, but you'll get used to it. Just take it slowly."

Alan nodded and relaxed, trying to get a grip on the emotion.

"So anyways, back in the living room..."

He shifted a bit.

"Yeah?"

"What did you want?"

Symphony titled her head to the side, as if teasing him.

"Well I...I..."

"You what?"

"I'd like to love you...like a human girl."

There was a brief silence.

"I mean, if you aren't willing to, that's alright, not all couples-"

Alan stopped as Symphony drew closer and put her arms around him.

"You don't need to be so shy with me. I'm your mate, remember? I know you may worry about how I'll react to some things, and that may be how humans handle love, but for us, it's different. One way it's different is that you can trust me with anything."

She moved one hand up, brushing against his face.

"And who said I wouldn't be willing?" she added.

"Uh...now...?" a flustered Alan asked.

"We have some time now to maybe...get used to each other..."

Nestled close to his body, Symphony's charm was irresistible. Her head rested on his shoulders and Alan took in her wonderful, alluring scent, a delicate, feminine grace that represented her beauty perfectly.

She leaned back as Alan moved over her, kissing her full on the lips. Symphony was lying down on the bed now, inviting her mate to proceed.

Alan's hands moved to her shoulders, pulling the top of her dress down slowly as she blushed, never having been touched this way before. The shape of her breasts pushed through the delicate fabric, greatly adding to Alan's arousal.

Half undressed now, a very nervous but eager Symphony began to speak rather shyly.

"Are they...big enough for you? I know I'm just average, but maybe you'd like bigger ones..."

"I'm not one to complain. Besides, I prefer natural breasts like yours anyways..."

He moved his hands to them and began gently squeezing, playing with the lovely mounds as Symphony felt a tingling feeling build inside her, her own arousal growing as well. She let out a gasp as she felt Alan's tongue against an erect nipple, the sensation of something like this foreign to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...is this what sex is like?" she asked, breathing quickly.

"I mean...I'm doing my best, from what I know...be sure to let me know if anything's wrong, okay?"

Symphony nodded for him to keep going, and Alan happily did.

_This has all happened so fast...to think that someone would love me so much, to treat me like a goddess, to want to please me like this...I'll do my best._

Alan continued undressing her, running his hands down her smooth legs as he did so. One thing he noticed was that apparently, Gardevoir didn't have any body hair...not that he was disappointed, but it was something very interesting...and attractive.

Symphony was fully undressed now, and Alan followed suit as she gave him a kiss of reassurance. He hesitated to remove his underwear however, trying to hide his erection, and his mate gave him a curious look, trying to encourage him.

"I'm just nervous you won't think it's big enough for you..."

"Well, you're average, right?

"Yeah."

"I'm average, and you like me a lot, don't you?"

Finally, he worked up the confidence to finish undressing, and Symphony smiled blankly, unsure of how to proceed.

_Wow...that...that's what...his looks like. I was right, we should get used to each other first. It'll be good, I know it, but...from seeing some of the porn that the Umbra Vis soldiers had...would I even be able to handle it?_

Hearing her thoughts, Alan smiled warmly and explained.

"Silly. You know porn isn't like real sex at all, right? You'll do just fine. I'm sure of it."

With that, he moved closer to her, and Symphony spread her legs, allowing her mate a good look at what she had to offer. She could hardly contain her arousal, as she sent an impulse over their bond for Alan to continue.

He rubbed a finger over her sex, just the slightest bit wet with her juices, and she twitched, gasping in pleasure.

"You ever try touching yourself?" Alan asked with a chuckle.

"Sometimes...but only to see what it was...like, and I never...did much."

He was continuing to fondle her, running his fingers up and down her slit while using his other hand to embrace her as he brought her into a tender, passionate kiss. Her reactions spoke for themselves as she panted heavily, wetness seeping out of her. Alan began working a finger inside, and she cried out in ecstasy, letting the wonderful sensation take over her body.

She moved one hand to her clitoris, rubbing the soft, delicate bump, pleading for her mate's love.

It was an amazing feeling for him too, feeling Symphony's pleasure over their bond and her soft, warm sex wrapping itself tightly around his finger.

"_How...how do I...feel inside?"_

"_Amazing..."_

She moved her free hand to Alan's erection, gently massaging the length of it, trying to make their coupling as enjoyable for him as it was for her.

Both of them closed their eyes as the overwhelming feelings of pleasure flowed through their bond like liquid silk; a warm, beautiful, delicate emotion that neither had felt before.

"_Lean back, I'd like to try something."_

Symphony obliged and lay on her back, relaxing as Alan drew closer, got on his knees and lifted the bottom of her up so her sex was level with his. With a mixture of endearment and lust, he began rubbing his erection along her slit, made smoother by her juices.

"_Alan...more..."_

Their cries of joy grew more and more frequent and impulsive as they embraced, and Symphony could not hold it in any longer. She climaxed with a long, sharp, cry, and moments later, Alan reached his.

What was shared by their bond could only be described as otherworldly. Both their climaxes were enhanced by the feeling of each other's, and for the briefest of moments they were one. What was shared was the most intimate, purest, of love that two partners could share, and when they finished they lay next to each other in a heap, breathless with excitement.

"Alan...that was wonderful," Symphony cooed softly.

"Tell me about it...we'll have plenty of time to have some more fun later...but for now, let's clean ourselves off," Alan replied.

Stepping into the shower with Symphony, he couldn't stop himself from feasting his eyes on her naked figure, a sexy little thing that he was glad to call his.

"And you were right. We won't have any problems...loving each other. No problems at all."

An hour or so later, the family had taken to the streets again, enjoying the holiday scenery and mood. Combusken was gnawing on a bone that a barbecue vendor had given him while Steven explained snow to him, and Jeff and Toxicroak were busy making jokes about the stupidest of things imaginable.

"Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a bit worried," Symphony said with a sigh.

"Why's that?"

"Well, seeing as you're the hero and everything...then we're going to have to start fighting soon."

"Yeah..."

"But I promise I'll stay by your side. Even if we're outnumbered or overpowered, I promise."

"So will I," Steven added. "Been forever since I've gotten to do anything cool."

"And me. You're like my brother, and that's what brothers do, right? I know I can't do much now, but when I become a Blaziken, I guarantee you'll see me on the front line with you," went Combusken.

"Speaking of brothers, we may have only known each other for several days, but Alan, Symphony, and Combusken, you're as family to me as Steven and Toxicroak are. Don't worry. We'll do our best. After all, Steven, Toxicroak and I contributed against Aqua and Magma, and we've got warrior's blood flowing through our veins anyway," Jeff finished. For added effect, he took his coat off and flexed, then quickly put it back on when a gust of arctic wind blew through the air.

They all laughed as they approached the park; a gargantuan evergreen tree decorated with lights, ornaments and glitter standing in the center of the plaza which Steven led them to.

"What's that for?" Symphony asked.

"It's a wishing tree. Traditionally for Wishmaker's you're supposed to have an evergreen tree in your house which you decorate. Today's the Day of Wishing, where people write down what they want on a slip of paper and put it on the tree. Then on the Day of Fulfillment, you get what you wished for," Jeff explained.

Steven noticed that the park ranger tending to the tree was wearing a rather interesting looking necklace, and he began conversing with her about it. Jeff, Toxicroak, and Combusken hurriedly moved to the table near the tree with a pencil, paper, and box to deposit wishes in, taking advantage of the park ranger being distracted.

Symphony and Alan were gazing up at the magnificence of the tree, tinsel and lights wrapped loosely around it with multicolored ornaments of all shapes and sizes scattered to and fro. It stood taller than any tree Alan had seen, even the one in the Petalburg Mall during Wishmaker's, and that was not small to begin with.

"_So how about it, Symphony?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Would you like to make a wish?"_

She thought for a second and shook her head.

"_There's nothing more I could wish for when you're with me."_

Jeff, Toxicroak and Combusken noticed that Steven was finishing the conversation, and dropped their handfuls of slips into the box just in time.

The pranksters finally stopped holding in their laughter as the family moved away from the tree and into the park, where yet another snowball fight was taking place.

"What'd you write this time?" Toxicroak asked Jeff.

"Same as every year, 'your mother.'"

"Shit, me too! How about you, Combusken?"

"Oh, I can't write, so I just drew penises," the bird laughed. "I got at least twenty or thirty in."

"You guys are fucking idiots," Alan sighed.

He ran behind a low wall of ice to take cover, followed by Symphony and Combusken while Jeff and Steven released their Pokemon.

Things would take a turn soon, as everything was falling into place. Prophecy after prophecy had foretold of Alan, and it was a very surreal thing to know. Like it or not though, there wasn't a choice. The weight of the world was on his shoulders now.

Surprisingly however, he wasn't feeling angry or regretful, but rather accepting of this fact. It wasn't like he particularly wanted to be the hero nor was it fair that he was chosen, but he would be willing to confront it when the time came.

When the time came. That's when he'd think about it. He had more positive things on his mind, like his mate and his family. As Symphony landed on top of him in a heap, laughing as she was swept off her feet by a wall of snow, he decided it was best to try to enjoy everything while he could.

Because why not? The Gardevoir got back on her feet and retaliated, while Alan used the opportunity to get to where Jeff and Combusken were, both of whom needed help. As the snowballs flew back and forth, Alan felt the dread clear from his mind, and in turn he could feel it clearing from his mate's thoughts too.

He looked up at the winter sky, a gray emptiness that expanded as infinitely as the love that he and Symphony shared. If only this could last forever...

If only...

"_It is almost time."_

The other nodded in response.

"_How many eons has it been, brother?"_

"_Too many."_

"_What do you suppose has happened?"_

"_Perhaps their realm is equipped for such a threat. Perhaps they are not. Our power is almost great enough for an accurate reading. For now, I can sense that they are not in immediate danger."_

"_The hero..."_

"_What of him?"_

"_How should we know that one will rise? How should we know that the mistakes of our time are truly buried?"_

"_We cannot know. As for the past...sins are always paid for. Those mistakes linger."_

"_But...no, this can't be...surely fate must be kind this time!"_

"_Was fate kind to us? Did fate spare our masters?"_

The other closed his eyes solemnly, the same images in his mind as crystal clear as they were eons and eons ago.

"_This can't be the end."_

"_It can. As long as men walk the earth, there will be war. Fools...they don't learn. Even after [?]'s sacrifice, they fight with each other all the same. They are the creatures who will stamp out a kingdom for their beliefs. War never ceased in our time, and it has not ceased yet._

_I need not see this to know it."_

"_I understand. For now, I only hope for them to be spared."_

"_Fate has not been kind in the past. There is no real reason for that to change. We must wait and see. Our time will come."_

He slipped back into meditation, adding to the massive power that he had been storing for a countless number of ages. The other did the same, and the two were silent once again...although now, they knew that they would not be for much longer.


	14. Insecurities (Valentine's '13 Special)

******Notes:** Here it is, the Valentine's Day special! I decided not to do a chapter with non-canon random sex, because that's rather stereotypical and sometimes boring. Instead I used the opportunity to give some insight onto Giovanni's past and present life. Despite his ambitions, accomplishments, and ego...he's not nearly as resolute and strong as the god he claims to be. In the end, just like all of us, he's only human.

This story has also been posted on Adulfanfiction. Happy Valentine's Day, and thanks for your continuing support, everyone!

**Insecurities**

Giovanni sat in his office, bitter as he had been for all his life. The rest of the Umbra Vis complex, his Reapers and high command included, was celebrating the holiday and their great success to come. He had never been one for festivities, but he didn't mind his men enjoying themselves. It was the least he could allow for his allies that had been so helpful to him.

He'd even allocated some budgeting to fine foods and wine for the occasion. Such luxuries he had enjoyed constantly in the past, his wealth allowing him to of course, so it was very understandable why they had been nearly unanimously requested by all of Umbra Vis.

Moving into his bathroom, he turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face to refresh himself. He shook the droplets of moisture off his face, looked up at the mirror, and gasped in shock. The face of a familiar teenager looked back at him, emotionless and still. Exhaling, Giovanni stared deeply into the reflection, losing himself in the memories that filled his mind.

Today was the first day of the Wishmaker's Festival. And on this day, a very long time ago, was a pivotal moment of his life.

* * *

_With nothing but a thin hoodie to protect himself from the freezing air, Giovanni trudged on with his Persian walking alongside, desperate to find some food and shelter. That holiday- the one that celebrated Jirachi or something- had just begun as he could tell from the themed decorations everywhere._

_They were making their way back to the poorer part of the city where they usually roamed, having been chased away from the shopping district by police after trying their luck at begging for some handouts. The last thing that Giovanni wanted was to get caught and returned to the orphanage. _

_It had been at least a year, give or take, since he'd gotten away. And he'd sooner die in the streets than even think about going back and getting beaten or raped._

_He quickened his pace, and Persian followed suit to match him. They needed some sort of shelter soon or they'd freeze. As the pair moved deeper into the inner city, their surroundings changed from wealthy skyscrapers and glamorous shops to dreary old housing projects and boarded up concrete buildings._

_Something seemed wrong to him, so he slowed down and took a look around. His instincts were correct, and his eyes grew wide as he spotted a familiar gang sign graffitied onto a wall._

"_Persian, we need to go, __**now**__!"_

_He began sprinting down an alleyway followed by his Pokemon, absolutely terrified. If only he'd paid more attention..._

_A figure stepped out from behind a corner brandishing a knife, and his companion appeared from behind them, trapping them in the alley. Flashing a grin, the young man with the knife began moving toward Giovanni._

"_Hey kid, you're in the wrong fuckin' place, what makes you think you're allowed in our hood?"_

"_I-I didn't know, I-"_

"_Spare the bullshit punk, you gonna tag over our signs like that, you get fucked up!"_

"_I'm not whoever you're talking about, I'm not even in a gang, just let me go!"_

_Persian began growling at the attacker, but he would not stop advancing. The other guy that had blocked them in was rather large, and there was no pushing past him. Grimacing, Giovanni took his hands out of his pockets, seeing no alternative but to fight._

_The man with the knife lunged forward, which Giovanni anticipated, pushing the arm with the knife to the side and delivering a quick punch to his throat. Stunned, the attacker dropped the knife, which Giovanni took and quickly stabbed into the gang member's stomach._

_The child was acting on instinct now, tackling the assailant who was now begging for his life, and began thrusting the blade rapidly into his chest. _

_He didn't know how long it had been, but the winter air finally brought Giovanni back to his senses._

_It took some time to realize what had happened...but when it hit him, Giovanni began to tremble. The fresh corpse beneath him, murder weapon in his hands, dripping with the blood of his victim...the boy stood up, leaned against the wall to steady himself, and vomited._

_He'd just...he just...he had killed someone...he had ended someone's life._

_A few hours later, a dazed Giovanni sat in a library, head down on the table, still trying to rationalize what had happened. The confrontation played itself over and over in his head, yet he could not bring himself to believe that he was capable of killing someone._

_Fourteen...just fourteen, and he was a murderer._

* * *

All these years, and the memory of his first kill was as crystal clear as it were the day it happened. Looking back, there was absolutely no reason for him to be guilty. It was self defense, he didn't have a choice. And especially considering all the people he'd murdered since then...a child who was neither significant nor valuable to the world should not have been something that was worth giving a second thought about.

But that was the only person he'd killed that really affected him. It just didn't make sense though...or perhaps it did. Prizefighters always remembered their first bout in the arena. Soldiers always remembered their first day in basic training. This situation shouldn't be very different.

No, he was approaching it the wrong way. The odd thing wasn't that he was remembering the event vividly, it was how he was reacting to it. Giovanni had been more or less devoid of emotion for quite a while now. Now he was feeling...what was that word...remorseful, perhaps? Whatever. He shrugged it off and returned to his desk after taking a glance at Persian, who was napping in the corner.

There wasn't anything logical to be remorseful or disappointed over. His plans were coming along nicely, and his success wasn't far off.

Then it hit him. What was there for him after his goal was finally met? Arceus dead, himself the new alpha one, infinitely powerful with nothing able to challenge him...it was the ultimate conclusion to any journey, but without someone to share it with, what meaning did it hold?

Not just an ally...someone intimate, someone to...how did they say it, love?

He opened a drawer, pulling out a folder labeled 'Project XD002.' Slowly, he leafed through the contents, a perfect image of her face in his mind. Shaking his head, he replaced the documents and sighed.

As for his emotions...he did feel a little remorseful. Guilty, maybe. But above all, he was lonely. Terribly so. For the first time in years, he felt pain.

And for the first time in his life, Giovanni felt equal to the humans he swore he was above.


	15. Rebirth

**Notes: **Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The seven days since Giovanni decided to put his new plan in motion are nearly up, unbeknownst to our heroes. But things take a turn for the better, as Alan and Symphony discover more about their bond...and the one they can form. Their story may seem like it's nearing an end- but quite the opposite. It's only just begun.

Sorry for the delay. Got pretty caught up with stuff, and it took longer than it should've to get this done. This chapter's the namesake of the story obviously, as it is a key point for all of the characters- but mainly Alan and Symphony. It's also the second longest to date, clocking in at around 12.2k words, which is almost as long as Paths Cross which was ~13k.

This chapter does contain sex. On the topic of that, I'd like to make it clear that the plot does not and will not revolve around inexplicable, random sex scenes. While I try to put as much detail into those scenes as I do everything else, they will only be used as a plot element. As always, they are optional to read and skipping them will not result in you missing out on anything. Hope you all enjoy :D

**Rebirth**

"Let me see that," said Symphony to Steven.

He handed her the newspaper on the table, and she began scanning over it for anything related to Umbra Vis.

"Just give it a break," Steven told her as he saw what she was doing. "I've already talked to every one of my associates that could help, and the ones who have contacts in the government or military are trying to get word out too.

It's hard enough to find people who would believe us, those people would also have to be able to do something about it. Not to mention that if the government of Johto, by some stroke of luck, accepted all our evidence completely, the dumbasses in charge would no doubt do something really stupid- trying to attack him dead on, for instance.

Plus, we don't even have an approximate location for where any of Giovanni's bases are, and we have absolutely no names we can give to the government as of now.

At this point there is really nothing we can do, Symphony. I mean, the most logical thing as of now is to gather information, but there's nowhere to start. We're already trying to locate the Prozylean chip- if it exists, but we don't have leads on that either.

And as for Donovan Silph, nobody wants to talk about it, or even believe me. They're already embarrassed to hell about the fact that he's 'gone missing', and nobody I have contact with can even verify that he was carrying anything, much less the key to Umbra Vis' success.

I'm sorry, but that's the truth, and worrying about it won't help matters at all.

We do have Alan, and especially since his void abilities have begun to show, it's becoming more evident that he's as formidable as Giovanni. Last night for example, we found out that he can use the void energy to speak to psychics. In addition, Jeff and I aren't exactly bad trainers either," Steven continued.

Symphony's face fell.

"I know Alan's the hero and all, but he doesn't have any practical combat training. I could try to coach him, but he needs at **least** the training of a special forces operative, and we don't have the resources or time for that," she replied.

Steven paced around the living room, seemingly deep in thought.

"I understand your frustration, but it was kind of like this when I helped take on Aqua and Magma. In every war, there'll be a time when the best course of action is to just wait. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves while we can, alright? I mean, they seem to be having fun," he said, looking over at Jeff and Toxicroak who were obviously high again.

Symphony smiled, and thought of all the good fortune she'd had since her escape from the island...there were plenty more things to be happy about.

"Speaking of Alan, is he up yet? It's almost time to go to Combusken's martial arts school; the private part of the exam should be over soon."

"Nope, but I'll go wake him up," Symphony replied, tapping into her end of the bond.

She made her way into their bedroom, climbing onto the bed next to Alan. It didn't seem as if he was aware of her presence, because he was still curled up under a mountain of blankets.

_Heheh, he's so adorable._

Symphony leaned in close and ruffled his hair.

"Morning. Time to get up."

"Symphony..."

"We have to go to Combusken's martial arts exam."

"I love you..."

She could only laugh at his half conscious replies. In the somewhat short time she had known Alan, she already knew very well that he was rather stubborn about getting out of bed.

"I know, silly. Wake up, come on."

"Mmm..."

Rolling her eyes, the Gardevoir shook him again and sighed.

"Come on, last chance."

There was no reply this time.

Focusing her psychic energy, Symphony flipped the mattress onto the floor as hard as she could...along with Alan. He crawled out of the heap to find his mate staring down at him, arms crossed and grinning mischievously.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

* * *

A crowd of spectators sat with bated breath in a ring around the center of the dojo. The family hadn't arrived late, as other people were coming through the doors too, but the place was considerably packed and they were glad that they hadn't waited longer.

In the sparring arena was a Lucario and Machamp, being introduced to the crowd by a Throh who seemed to be some sort of instructor. Alan and Symphony took their places next to Steven, Jeff, and Toxicroak, craning their heads to get a better view of the fight that would commence.

"Where's Combusken?" Alan asked.

"Should be out soon, the public part of the exams have just begun," Steven replied.

The Throh lifted a leg and brought it down with a crash, the impact being felt all throughout the building. It was apparently the signal for sparring to begin, as the Lucario threw up an aura shield to block a punch from its opponent.

Several rather entertaining matches had passed before the Throh cleared his throat and silenced the room.

"This will be the last match of the public part of the exam. Thank you all for coming, and we hope you have enjoyed the demonstration of our students' abilities so far."

Combusken stepped forward into the arena, as did a Sawk. Almost immediately, the entire crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, surprised at what they saw.

"Wait a minute, they're not making him fight that Sawk, are they? That's not even a fair matchup, the Sawk's a whole foot or so taller!"

"Relax Alan. You'll see," Jeff assured him.

The Throh signaled for everyone to be quiet again, and began introducing the combatants.

"A very talented student, he came with no training yet in the period of several days has shown us that he has great potential. Demonstrating a multitude of unorthodox and unpredictable fighting techniques, please welcome Combusken!"

The crowd cheered as it had before every match.

"You got this one!" Alan cheered as the others joined in.

"On the other side, an equally skilled fighter. He is a fast learner whose strength is quite impressive. A very formidable foe indeed, please welcome Sawk!"

More applause was heard, and the Throh signaled for the match to begin.

Immediately, the Sawk lunged forward. Combusken had seen this coming however, dodged and delivered a sucker punch to the gut, followed by a combo of flame charged kicks. The Sawk was taken aback quite a bit as he expected an offensive approach from his opponent.

Combusken attempted to maintain his attacking momentum with a followup, but was stopped by a counter which allowed the Sawk to fight back. Despite dodging as well as he could, eventually a low sweep knocked him down. The Sawk smiled tauntingly, and Combusken got back on his feet.

He rushed forward again, and Combusken, anticipating a strike, was quick to block. But instead a grapple was coming, and the crowd gasped in shock as he was thrown across the floor.

"Jeff, what's going on? You said Combusken could handle him!"

"Don't worry about it, trust me."

Getting back up somewhat unsteadily, Combusken braced himself and focused as his opponent charged forward once more.

_So he's the type to rush in blindly._

It was too late for the Sawk when he saw what Combusken was doing. Everyone in the room was taken by surprise as the focus blast struck the Sawk square in the chest, stunning him. Seeing the opportunity, Combusken let loose a blast of fire which hit his opponent dead on.

The Sawk was infuriated, and charged forward one last time, and Combusken knew he had this in the bag. Using the enemy's momentum to his advantage, Combusken let out a battle cry and put the entire weight of his body into a very powerful punch...a punch that as he predicted, his opponent ran right into.

It connected with a very loud impact that was audible over the audience. The crowd had gone absolutely wild now, Combusken's fighting techniques leaving them as surprised as the Sawk was.

The match was nearing an end as Combusken's opponent stood in the middle of the arena, dazed and struggling to stay on his feet. With one more cry and as much strength as he could muster, he dashed forward, jumped, and launched a fiery uppercut.

The Sawk hit the ground with a thud, unconscious as the crowd roared with excitement.

"And that is match! Combusken wins!" the Throh announced, as excited as the spectators.

The fighters moved to join their family and friends in the audience, but not before applauding Combusken for his cunning and advanced techniques. He finally sat down by Alan and Symphony, exhausted, but still able to laugh.

"Didn't think I'd do it, did you?"

"I was rather surprised too," Throh explained. "Few Combusken, or even Blaziken for that matter, are capable of effectively utilizing the focus blast technique. Especially for a Combusken with no prior training or experience...a great feat indeed."

"And the punch he landed on the Sawk that stunned him-"

"That was a dynamic punch," Throh chuckled. "And the attack that followed was a flame charged sky uppercut. Like I said, Combusken's a wonderful student and a natural born fighter. It's nice meeting you two. Happy Wishmaker's, and take care!"

Alan and Symphony both shook his hand, said goodbye, and walked out of the school followed by Combusken.

"No need to worry, guys. When Giovanni makes his move, I'll be kicking his ass with you," the bird laughed, making sure to keep his voice low.

It was almost noon now but the ground was still covered with as much snow as there was the day before. While the rest of the family was busy listening to Combusken regale his battle with Sawk, Alan and Symphony kept to themselves, occupied with each other.

"_Alan, I'd like to talk to you about something."_

"_Sure."_

"_Remember yesterday, when we were um...?"_

"_Yeah, it was great."_

"_Remember how close we were during it? It was as if we were...linked together by something."_

"_I know what you mean," _Alan responded, recalling the moment perfectly.

"_Well, what if we could be like that forever?" _Symphony asked. She was becoming a little bit nervous now.

"_Go on?"_

"_What I'm suggesting is that we...we could form a mating bond."_

Alan stopped. A mating bond. From what he had learned, these weren't just like a marriage where everything was symbolical. It'd be a stronger version of the bond they shared now, but most importantly, mating bonds actually linked two mates together in every way...even so much as matching their lifespans so one would not outlive the other.

As for the afterlife, if it were to exist...it would only be logical that a mated couple would be together there, too.

But most of all, for psychics like Symphony, it was the greatest love possible.

"_It's a bit farfetched to you, I know. And I would understand if you're reluctant, because it's something completely out of the ordinary," _Symphony went on.

"_Why would I be reluctant? It sounds just...absolutely wonderful. You know how much I love you, and there's nothing more I'd want than to be with you forever. For us to be even closer, to the point where we're almost one...I'd love to be your mate."_

"_I...I ...don't know what to say."_

"_Hey, when I told you that you were everything to me, I meant it. And part of that means I'm more than willing to form that bond with you. It'll make me as happy as it'll make you."_

Symphony was looking straight at him now, ready to cry tears of joy.

They'd reached their apartment now, and just in time. As Jeff opened the door, Symphony tackled Alan onto the couch in a hug, almost purring with happiness.

Steven looked down at the two, eyebrows raised in question.

"We're going to become mates!" Symphony squeaked.

"I thought you two-oh, you mean a mating bond!"

"Yes!"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Did I hear something about a mating bond? Damn, we've had Alan for less than a month and he's already getting hitched! We're going to be grandparents soon!" Jeff said as he shuffled over to Steven and put an arm around his shoulder.

Combusken and Toxicroak joined in too, congratulating the pair and cracking as many jokes as they could think of.

As the laughter died down, Steven scratched his head and turned to Alan and Symphony.

"Well anyway, you guys probably want to know more about how mating bonds work, don't you?"

They nodded.

"And that's where I can't help you, unfortunately. I don't know much about them, and the only person I know who does, that being Metagross, won't be back in Goldenrod until tomorrow. I'd let you use my computer, but I have some work related stuff I need to get taken care of.

I think the library is still open, so your best bet would be to go there for now."

* * *

Alan and Symphony sat across from each other at a small wooden table, careful not to draw any suspicion to themselves or why they were there. Symphony studied a book on Pokemon mating bonds while Alan pretended to read a novel.

"_This doesn't tell us much more than what we know already. Something that does stand out though, is that there's a passage that reads, 'this sort of bond links two individuals together on a level greater than what is easily describable by modern science.' So that confirms a theory I had."_

"_What would that be?" _Alan responded.

"_That the bond connects our very souls. _

"_It can...be that strong?"_

"_Yep. I mean, while all of the three forces are capable of their own mating bonds, psychic mating bonds are said to be the strongest of all of them, and even with all the advancements in technology and science, nobody, not even Giovanni fully understands how psychic energy works."_

"_Wow, that's just...amazing."_

"_It is, and that's why I'm glad you're willing to form one with me," _Symphony grinned sheepishly.

"_So what would we need to do?"_

"_It seems like the procedure is kind of like a human wedding. The book says that in most situations, the two mates spend a day celebrating with their friends and family, and then time alone before creating the bond."_

"_That's what I don't understand though, how is the mating bond created?"_

"_It doesn't say anything about that. I'd assume that psychics are supposed to know instinctively, or they have someone who's done it instruct them..."_

"_I don't think creating one would be an issue if it's instinctive, but the biggest problem might be something we can't easily solve," _Alan said as he bit his lip.

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, I'm a human and you're a Gardevoir. I don't know anyone who's mated to a Pokemon, so I don't know if psychic mating bonds are possible with humans. I'm not even a psychic, at that. I mean, if we couldn't form the bond, it wouldn't mean we love each other any less, but I'd still like for us to be able to."_

Symphony's face fell as she realized this too.

"_You do have the void flowing through you though. It works somewhat similarly to psychic energy, and maybe it would work with the bond."_

"_I sure hope it does."_

"_It should..."_

Alan took a glance over at the clock, seeing it was almost closing time, and motioned for Symphony to follow as they left the library and made their way back home. To think that in these past few weeks, he'd gone from being a simple teenager to the world's last hope, about to be mated to a Gardevoir that was intended to be a superweapon.

She gave him a psychic kiss as she drew nearer, and smiled.

"_Funny how things work, isn't it?"_

Alan's lips formed into a grin, and his mate smiled as she poked him in the cheek. He poked her back, and couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"_You're the best, Symphony."_

The pair headed on home as the second day of Wishmaker's celebrations continued all around the city. Symphony was right, fate was an odd thing. But thankfully, it was kind to the two.

Indeed, that night was as enjoyable as Wishmaker's could be. There was a very bright future to look forward to, and most importantly, a future that neither Alan nor Symphony would have to spend alone.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly for the two lovers as they'd spent most of it together. Metagross and the rest of Steven's Pokemon had arrived in Goldenrod after a business trip, and they, along with Jeff, his Pokemon, and Combusken spent their day at some sort of public event.

Metagross, however, had done some more research on psychic mating bonds and the texts that mentioned Alan. Thus, he'd requested that he and Symphony meet him so he could share what he'd found.

"_Greetings,"_ the titan said as he spotted his friends among the crowd.

The pair made their way across the brick path and took a seat on the bench next to him.

"_So, about the mating bond," _Metagross continued. _"First, let me say I'm happy for you two, really. I know the feeling of finding someone who's perfect for you, and as Steven's told me about your circumstances prior to meeting each other, I know how great it is for things to finally start going well._

_Second, let me say that it's your lucky day, because I can guarantee that your mating bond will work."_

At this, Alan and Symphony's faces lit up and they had to stop themselves from kissing in the middle of the park.

"_Haha, I know, I know, wonderful, isn't it? Now, the reason I can guarantee it is because I have a friend who's mated to an Alakazam, complete with a perfect mating bond. She told me that how they did it was that during, you know...sex, Alakazam initiated the bond, and she opened her mind to accept it._

_They've been mated for two years now, and the bond hasn't weakened or suffered from any other problems. I asked her __if there were any complications during the creation, and there were none. She didn't have any pointers during the process either, but she said that she didn't need any because it was rather straightforward and self-explanatory._

_Furthermore, Alakazam had no knowledge of how to create a bond either, but he managed to get it right the first time and you ought to be able to too, Symphony. It's rooted in your instinct. _

_As for my friend, just like you, Alan, she didn't have any psychic abilities whatsoever. One thing to note though, it is said that mating bonds cannot be created if the two partners do not truly love each other. But I'm sure that's no problem for you._

_Aside from that, mating bonds don't have any specific requirements. Gender, species, it doesn't matter. The reason for that? Nobody knows. Psychic energy is a mysterious force, even to the greatest scholars, and to it, love is love, and that is all that matters. A principle that this world does not understand._

_Now, another thing. Based on my observations of how void energy works, there could be a way for you to be even closer to each other than you could with just a psychic mating bond."_

The couple raised their eyebrows, and Metagross went on.

"_As void energy is nearly identical to psychic energy, it may be possible you two could have a void mating bond._

_Of course, this is merely theory, but since void energy is so similar to psychic energy, it should be rooted in Alan's instincts to be able to create a mating bond with the void. If that cannot be done, then I am almost sure he could still use it to at least enhance the bond._

_If that is to be done, you will experience something that is simply impossible by any other means. A psychic mating bond links two souls together, you know that. But with the power of the void, you would more or less fuse your souls instead._

_As for the bonds of the other two forces, aura and darkness, you need not worry about them, because they are more or less redundant."_

Symphony looked over at Alan, and he simply nodded in awe. That sort of...closeness was nearly incomprehensible.

"_Taken aback, are you? Well, get ready for this. Based on my further research on the prophecies, and collaborating with Steven's efforts, I am able to say that it is very possible Symphony was included too."_

She was speechless.

"_Almost all of the texts that spoke of a hero also spoke of something else. For instance, one mentioned the '__**savior and his sword**__'. Now of course that doesn't sound very much like it mentions a Gardevoir, but that was from a religious text that was written poetically and almost completely metaphorical._

_Another even specifically stated '__**the king and his queen shall come forth to claim the throne**__'! It was amazing, __**every single one**__ of these texts mentioned someone or something else that was just as vital to saving the world as Alan!_

_Just think about it! The way you two met, through a series of completely random events akin to the planets aligning, how quickly you realized you were in love. Just those two texts alone, the one that mentioned a sword and the one that spoke of a queen, Symphony was intended as a weapon and is your mate, so she fits those two, doesn't she?_

It was true. Every single bit of it. How could one person, despite being a master of the void, take on an entire army? He couldn't, and fate had to know this, whether it was directly influenced by Arceus or not. Thus it was perfectly logical for fate, or destiny, or Arceus, or whatever it was- to put Alan and Symphony together. It could even have been the reason Combusken possessed such natural talent in combat.

And seeing as how the prophecies had room for interpretation, it also meant that if things got very bad, Arceus himself could even awake from his slumber to join them.

"_One last thing: as with all mating bonds, you two will find that you sort of share some of each others' abilities. This is evident in couples where a psychic Pokemon mates with a dark Pokemon, for instance. It normally isn't anything major, the dark Pokemon may gain the ability to use telepathy, for example. _

_But if you two were to try and use the void in creating your bond, logic would dictate that there is a great possibility of you sharing abilities on a greater scale."_

"_Would that mean that, uh, Symphony could maybe get access to the void, too?"_

"_It's definitely a possibility," _Metagross finished.

"_This is some very interesting information you've found,"_ Alan said. _"I never imagined it could be this complicated."_

"_When the inner workings of the universe are concerned, of course it'll be complicated. Now I don't want all of this to confuse or overwhelm you, especially the part about the mating bond. Like I said, just take it slowly and don't worry, you'll be able to do it. _

_Now I know you'll probably want to enjoy yourselves more since it is Wishmaker's and all, so before I let you go, do you have any questions?"_

"_Uh, yeah," _Alan said, biting his lip a bit. _"Would we need, you know, uh...protection?"_

Metagross simply paused for a second, trying to understand the question, until the meaning dawned on him and he let out a raspy, metallic laugh.

"_Oh, condoms! Right...well, I don't see any reason for you to need to. While it is possible humans can...produce children with Gardevoir, as evolutionarily speaking your species are rather similar, psychics, as you know, can shut off their reproductive systems temporarily, so you'll be fine."_

He caught Symphony's grin in the corner of his eye, and laughed again.

"_Yes, I'd be happy too if I heard news that my mating ceremony could be more pleasurable."_

The Gardevoir flushed bright red, and she and Alan thanked Metagross for his advice as the two headed out of the park.

"_So, what do you think about it all?" _Alan asked Symphony.

"_I think we'll have a lot of fun," _she teased.

"_Uh...the thing about you being mentioned in the prophecies along with me, that's what I meant," _he responded.

"_Oh...that's nice too," _Symphony answered as her face reddened more.

As the sun began to set and the city started lighting up, the two lovers couldn't help but start crack up.

* * *

Alan drained the tea out of his cup and set it down gently next to his plate. Today was the Day of Love, the fourth day of Wishmaker's, and a very important one indeed for him and his mate. Their waitress, who was also a Gardevoir, returned with their dishes, and to their surprise, lingered for a second.

She looked around, smiled, and telepathically asked Symphony, "_So how long have you two been mates?"_

Symphony nearly jumped up in shock, as did Alan.

"_We-we're not __**mates**__, you disgusting fuck!" _

"_Is that why he jumped out of the seat? He clearly heard me because you two are close enough to the point that you can open a mental link that allows him to hear what you hear. I can see it in your eyes, too. _

_Don't worry about it. I'm mated to a human as well."_

At this, all three of them relaxed, and the waitress smiled.

"_It was this day last year that I formed the bond with my trainer. You two are very close. Have you bonded, or no?"_

"_We actually haven't, but we're planning to today," _Alan replied.

"_Oh, that's great! It's a very wonderful thing, let me tell you. Despite forming our bond quite a while ago, my girlfriend and I have been as close as we were the day we did it! I'll leave you guys to enjoy your meal, and happy Wishmaker's!"_

She turned and headed back into the kitchen, as Alan and Symphony looked at each other, speechless.

"_Hang on, how do we know she was serious and she's not about to go call the cops?"_

Alan shook his head. _"If she were about to, chances are she'd be flipping shit and screaming right now. Plus, we haven't even established the mating bond yet and for her to be able to guess that we were so close because we loved each other...she's either an extremely knowledgeable biologist or mated to a human herself, and I think that she wasn't lying when she said she was._

_Even if for some reason cops do show up, we'll be able to play it off. I mean, it's Wishmaker's and nobody wants to interrogate a kid with no evidence. Besides, who's going to look at you and think I'd be abusing you when you're as happy as could be?"_

The two shrugged their shoulders and started on their breakfast.

"_So about the void bond, you sure you want to do it?" _Alan asked as he took a bite of egg.

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I just thought about how you reacted when you scanned me for void energy that night."_

"_Oh, that? I'm not really intimidated by the void, since you're my mate and all. It's extremely powerful and like I said it's probably just an instinct to feel slightly uneasy around it."_

"_Well, yeah, I understand. When I was little I used to be really scared of dark Pokemon."_

"_Seems hypocritical that you would be, considering how potent the darkness within you is."_

He chuckled, continuing to eat, as Symphony went on.

"_You know Alan, these have been the best days of my life, but at the same time there's always been this feeling in the back of my mind that I don't deserve everything you and everyone else have done for me. _

_I remember how bad it used to get, living on that island...wasn't a moment that'd gone by that I didn't want to kill myself. _

_I'm sorry...but now, I'm still not over it. I just sort of constantly feel...like I'm not worth the time. It's nothing to do with you...I just can't help it. And every so often I expect to wake up...in my bed, on that horrible, lonely island," _she said, a melancholy look on her face.

"_It's alright. What you've been through is nothing short of hell, and it's a real wonder you're strong enough to make it out. These wounds take time to heal. But I'm here for you, and I'm here to help you. If there's anything on your mind, you can let me know, Symphony. I'll listen."_

Her frown eased up a bit.

"_Okay."_

"_And remember, we still have tonight to look forward to."_

"_That's another thing, about...uh..."_

"_About what?"_

"_...sex!" _Symphony blurted out. _"I uh...I've been thinking about when we...first coupled, and how we could...please each other, especially tonight...it's not wrong, is it? "_

The question was a bit unexpected, but Alan wasn't exactly taken aback.

"_Well no, of course not! Sex is part of love, and it's natural to have a desire for it."_

She blushed a bit, so he added, _"So I'm as irresistible to you as you are to me, hm?" _

The Gardevoir simply buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"_I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom," _Alan said, grinning smugly.

He came back to his mate emptying the contents of the pepper shaker onto the table, asking why the glass jar was full of dirt, and all the boy could do was shake his head and laugh to himself. Her curiosity was adorable.

"_I think we should head back home now, wait until Steven and the others are done with shopping. That's pepper by the way; it's a spice."_

"_Oh...alright then," _she giggled.

* * *

Goldenrod City was lit up tonight as it were every other, but the aura cast by the lights seemed even brighter and more vibrant. The colors, geometry, and even the starry sky were as stunningly beautiful as could be. This city was the same as it had been every Wishmaker's, but at the same time, it was different.

Because this night was special. Be it fate, coincidence, or an act of some god that brought them here, it didn't matter, tonight was when they would truly be together. Tonight was the night that their very souls would bond, the greatest love they could share.

And tonight, it were as if Goldenrod City, a metropolis like no other, had been built just for them.

Yes, as Alan and Symphony paced through the crowded stone streets, surrounded by countless people yet alone in their own perfect world, there could be no paradise better than this. This city, this night, this earth was all for them.

The sign of Saul's Bar and Grill greeted them with its neon glow, and the two quickly stepped inside.

Though the restaurant was packed to the brim as usual, it wasn't very hard to spot the rest of the family waiting for them at a large oak table, and the two took their seats as they received a warm welcome.

"Great day for you guys, huh?" Combusken asked. The noise in the restaurant was overwhelming by any standards, and he and everyone else at the table were confident that they could speak freely provided they kept their voice down.

"Of course!" Alan and Symphony replied, ear to ear grins on their faces.

"Haha, believe us when we say we're almost as happy as you are," Steven began. "Love's a wonderful thing, and what with the state of our world now, love is what it needs more of.

Symphony, the first day you were with us and started getting along with Alan, I could see something in the way you guys interacted. Small gestures, maybe, not enough to really even say that you two were slightly attracted to each other, but just enough for me to go on a hunch.

And when I read the note that night after your encounter with Darrell, I knew I'd been right. And I was saddened at the same time, because I thought what happened to me years ago was about to happen to you.

Now, I don't know if this is just my paranoia in regards to making sure history won't repeat itself, but I feel as if I ought to tell you something- no matter what happens to you two, always know that you will be here for each other- and never let go."

Steven's expression had begun to change, and he paused for a second as he blinked back some tears.

"Years ago, I had a girlfriend that I loved more than my life. The relationship started out really strong at first, and both of us felt like we were perfect for each other. Yes, those were the days.

At the time, as you know, I was the Hoenn league champion. Things never slowed down for me so we didn't have too much time to spend together. Months went by, and I was always so caught up with interviews and fame- I was a bit of an asshole back then- that I wouldn't set aside any room for her. I'd keep telling myself everything was going to be fine, and every call I ignored wasn't anything important.

I loved her, and she loved me, that never changed. But I wouldn't leave the limelight. Marriage, family, those things could wait.

Eventually we started fighting. Started out over things like my schedule, me never paying her attention, went on to the point where we'd yell at each other over the stupidest shit like laundry. It really ought to have been my cue to change, her spending days doing nothing but trying to get a call through to me. No, it was just too bad, I said. I chased fame and money back then, like all the kids these days who don't know the first thing about life.

Went on like that for...I don't remember how long. But one day, she couldn't take it anymore. Left me for some guy she said she'd been seeing for a while.

I deserved it, though. She came from a pretty bad background- drug addict- and all she wanted was someone to care about her. I came along saying that I'd be that person, and what did I do?

Put her through the same pain she'd experienced her whole life, being the man that she loved dearly but wouldn't love her back.

I haven't seen or heard about her ever since. But I can only hope she's happy now. Every time I look at the engagement ring I planned to propose to her with, I wish her the best from the bottom of my heart.

Alan, Symphony, I've grown old watching wasted lives and things that could have been.

But in you two, I see hope. When I look at you, Symphony, you're that girl- lonely, been through more pain than most people could handle. But you still have love in your heart, and you've found the one to share it with. Alan, when I look at you, you are me- the man I should've been.

All these years I couldn't bring myself to really let go of her. And then you guys came. I learned from you, I learned that through all the fucked up things I've seen, things I've been through, how disgusting this world is, it's still worth fighting for, still worth living in, because there are people like you.

The millions of people who would look down at you, label you as monsters, they're all wrong. Because your love is pure, too pure for a world as corrupted as ours to comprehend. That is why they say you are abominations. Don't hate them. Pity them for their blindness to see what you really are.

Alan, Symphony, if there was one thing you could do to make me happy, to make Jeff, Toxicroak, Combusken, all of us happy, we just hope you'll cherish each other and try to avoid the same mistakes we've made.

And last but not least, thank you both for showing someone like me, who's accepted that the world is beyond saving, was wrong."

There was a pause.

"We will cherish each other...and I'm sorry for what happened," Symphony said, looking down.

But Steven only shook his head.

"There's no need to be sorry, nor any use for it now. That was a long time ago, and sorrow or regret won't bring her back. But, enough of the negativity. Now's not the time to mourn. Besides, soccer's on, and I want to watch Goldenrod United stomp Jubilife City again. So let's celebrate!"

At that, everyone turned their attention to the pull-down screen that the game was being projected on, and Steven jumped up and screamed along with the rest of the Hoenn United fans as their team scored a goal.

"Don't mind him, he's just insane," Jeff laughed. "Oh, and I guess we should've told you earlier, but I'm friends with Saul. He knows about you guys, and he's fine with it; that's why we got this table reserved. He has something special planned too."

Eventually their waiter arrived, took their orders (after congratulating Alan and Symphony) and returned to the kitchen as conversation continued, mainly consisting of Combusken announcing that he had ordered his food raw in order to demonstrate the flame control techniques he'd been learning.

Steven and Jeff excused themselves to get drinks, and Combusken began trying to hit on a Ninetales, leaving Toxicroak alone with Alan and Symphony.

"So...yeah," he awkwardly smiled. "I guess it ought to be my turn to say something. Uh, out of Jeff, Steven, and Combusken, you probably know me the least, since we've really only spent time together starting a few days ago. But that doesn't mean I'm any less happy for you.

You're decent people, and good friends too."

"Thanks, man. It means a lot," Alan said with a smile.

"Oh, and sorry that I don't really have much to tell you like Steven. I've never been much of a talker," Toxicroak laughed.

Steven and Jeff returned with a round of the bartender's special (sans alcohol of course), Combusken with a red mark on the side of his face, and after the family had watched a bit of the game, their waiter with their orders.

The rest of dinner was rather enjoyable to say the least, and Jeff and Combusken had pulled the most shenanigans Alan and Symphony had ever seen, things ranging from Combusken charbroiling his own steak to Jeff almost bringing down a support column.

Things got even more interesting however, as everyone began to finish their dinner. Jeff signaled to their waiter, who disappeared. Moments later however, a large, bearded man carrying a tower of a cake trotted out of the kitchen, and much to Alan and Symphony's surprise, toward their table.

The man, who in fact was Saul von Hartmann, dropped the platter in the center of their table with a crash and chuckled, his laugh loud and heavy like his footsteps.

"So, you two are the couple, hm?" He joked, looking at Combusken and Toxicroak, trying to keep his voice down.

The entire table joined in laughing, and he turned to face Alan and Symphony.

"Oh, it's you guys! My mistake. Anyway, this one I baked just for you. It's one of my finest creations to date."

Indeed it seemed to be; from the marble white frosting to the streamers painted on with jam, and even the intricate flowers on the sides, it was surely a work of culinary art. Everyone at the table was staring at it in awe.

"Excuse the streamers and fruit, I had to do my best and make sure it looked a bit like a birthday cake to detract suspicion," he explained. "I'm sure you'll like it regardless though. Congratulations you two- and Jeff, you owe me a beer for this one! I'll leave you all to enjoy yourselves, the kitchen needs me."

Saul stomped off again, as the family was shifting around now, craning their necks every which way to try and get a better look at the cake.

"Alan, what's cake?" Symphony asked.

"Hm...imagine this. You've had bread, right? The middle is like bread, but sweet. The whole thing is edible though, and that stuff on the outside is sweet too. Those colorful stripes and whatnot are basically pureed fruit. And the flowers are made of a type of candy, I think."

A puzzled look was spread across her face.

"But...it's so beautiful. Wouldn't it be a waste to eat it?

"Heheh, knowing Saul's cooking skills, it'd be a waste to not eat it. Let's dig in."

"**Hang on!** I'm not done!" Cried Jeff, who was fiddling with his camera.

After a few pictures, Steven picked up the knife and began cutting a slice, only to find custard gushing out as the blade ran down the side.

"Good old Saul, eh? Everything he does is a surprise."

Without much further ado, Steven handed around plates of the dessert, smiling happily as he did so, and concluded with a toast.

"Here's to Alan and Symphony. Happy Wishmaker's!"

"Happy Wishmaker's!" the rest of the table echoed.

* * *

A Jigglypuff meandered its way between a department store and an office building, as if it were being chased by the Arbok behind it. Even more giant Pokemon and a show of lights accompanied them, as did a parade on the ground level.

This year's Pokefloats ceremony was no different, or so Alan and Symphony were told. Either way, which they'd quickly found out, the procession was very well deserving of being televised all throughout the world.

"_They're amazing," _Symphony said, gazing into the sky.

"_I know."_

Despite the parade in progress, the lovers were more focused on each other than anything else. It was over. Finally over. No more lonely nights staring out the window at the unending rain, no more days spent wondering if there was more to life than violence. An end to longing for someone to be there, and a new beginning for both of them...starting tonight.

"_Alan? It's kind of hard to see the parade from here."_

He motioned for her to climb on his back, and couldn't help but grin as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"_You sure you're alright with this?"_

"_Aw, don't worry about it. You're not very heavy anyway."_

"_Heehee. I love you," _Symphony giggled, petting him on the head.

They watched the floats for a while, almost wordless from the intensity of the feelings they were sharing, until Symphony broke the silence again.

"_You ever wonder what it'll be like after everything blows over?"_

"_Of course. I've been thinking about it every day we've been together. How famous we'd be, how the world would turn out..."_

"_I guess it'd be nice to be famous. But I meant..." _She paused. _"How we were to start a family. If I were able to give you a child, which Metagross said was possible...the world wouldn't allow it. And since we will end up famous, there's no possibility of keeping something like that hidden."_

"_Yeah,"_ Alan responded rather sadly. _"Speaking of children, I haven't talked to you about this, but I'm not really interested in having them. Sorry if that sounds selfish or anything. I just don't really like kids. But if you-"_

"_Oh, then that's good! I'm not exactly too keen on them either. I just thought that you might want some."_

Alan smiled, and sighed.

"_What I really want is a world where we- and everyone like us could be free to love. We shouldn't have to be worried about looking suspicious everywhere we go._

_I don't know, maybe things will change. Maybe people will open their eyes and understand. And maybe one day, our children, if we ever have any, can live in a world where there's nothing to keep a couple from being together._

_It looks like the world needs saving from more than just Giovanni."_

"_My thoughts exactly. Back on the island in the Umbra Vis facility, there used to be a library with a lot of books on philosophy. There's a lot of quotes that I can remember really well, but I could never understand what they meant._

_One of them went like this: 'The world is a fine place, and worth the fighting for.' I think I get it now, but I feel like that only the second part is true._

_We have nothing to worry about, though. Well- actually, we have a lot to worry about. But it's our special night, and the only thing __you __**should**__ be worrying about is making sure you can please me," _she joked.

Alan chuckled and gave her a psychic kiss. Pulling his phone out to check the time, he grinned as fireworks began shooting up into the sky.

"_It's getting a bit late. I think we ought to head back now," _he said.

* * *

They walked back into their bedroom, having just showered and took seats next to each other on the bed. Symphony sat against the headboard while Alan lay himself down and stretched out, looking up to see his mate smiling down at him, a few tears streaking down her face.

"Alan..."

Quickly, he sat back up and wrapped his arms around her, letting the Gardevoir rest her head on his shoulder. A reading of her emotions showed that her tears weren't out of sorrow, so he relaxed as he patted her on the back.

"You alright?"

"Mhm. I'm just a little emotional about this whole thing...I've never felt this way before. It's funny, how less than a month ago...I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror...and right now we're holding each other, and getting ready to complete our mating bond.

What's on my mind that's bothering me though, is what Metagross said."

"The...the thing about our lives linked by fate?" Alan asked, thinking back to what they'd been told.

"I've been thinking over that...and I still don't understand. How...could I be meant for you? I was a creation, not a being that was born into this world, and it was your enemy that I was meant to serve."

"The texts didn't talk about where you'd come from," he said, hoping to reassure Symphony.

"Regardless, it all doesn't make sense. I don't have the power of the void, unlike you. The lines that Metagross referenced, '**a savior and his sword**,' '**the king and his queen**', we have absolutely no relation- we only met very recently!

But most importantly, I'm a Gardevoir and you're a human. How could the same texts that condemn us be the ones that foresee us? They couldn't be about me."

Alan held Symphony's hand in his as she eyed him, looking for an answer. Except now, he didn't have one.

She was right. It didn't make sense. Hell, none of it made sense, especially not a fifteen year old going off to save the universe from a man that, until now, was confirmed to be dead.

Suppose there was a girl out there that was intended for Alan. He would be tampering with fate.

"And the consequences that could come if it were someone else who was destined for you," Symphony continued. "If we were...to meet this girl...I..." She hesitated.

"Please don't leave me," she finished, trying to keep herself from sobbing now.

But again, the prophecies. It was nearly impossible that they were describing her...and for Alan to stay with Symphony meant tempting forces beyond their comprehension. Even then, it didn't take long for him to make a decision.

"I would never leave you."

Symphony lifted her head up.

"I told you that I'd do my best to be the mate you deserve. That means I love you unconditionally, and nothing, not even fate, is going to keep us from being together. I promise you that."

"You're not worried about what could happen if-"

"Not at all. And now that we're together, it isn't just about me, or my happiness anymore. I'm more than glad to stay with you, and more importantly, complete our mating bond.

You deserve just as much commitment and love as you've shown me. A few days ago, maybe I would have had some insecurities about us, but now that we've gotten even closer to each other...I'm sure that I'm ready to take the final step.

You're who I want to be with for the rest of my life, and I would never even consider something like that. Like I said, I don't care who's out there. Symphony, I choose you. And don't you ever forget that."

As he finished, Alan moved a hand to Symphony's face and brushed aside a lock of her hair, happy to see that her tears had stopped and to feel her relief. She looked back at him and smiled. Her eyes were so soft and gentle, yet they hid so much- memories of the past she'd left behind, fears of things she had yet to encounter, insecurities that she couldn't shake off.

They were beautiful, no doubt, but it was only Alan who could truly see why- and just how beautiful they were. He couldn't let her be alone anymore.

"...thank you..." the Gardevoir whispered.

"No. Thank **you**, for making my life complete. Are you ready for the bond?"

"Alright. Just give me a moment."

They kissed again as Symphony calmed her nerves, took a deep breath in, and exhaled.

"I need you to tap into your mind."

Alan closed his eyes as they embraced, Symphony doing the same, and he began to feel a numbing sensation spread throughout his body. The powers of the void contained within him allowed him access to a visualization of his mind, and it was mystifying, to say the least.

A sea of ominous blackness, yet lit by a bluish glow was dotted with wisps of mist. From what Alan could guess, this formed his conscious thoughts and memories, while the darker reaches of that sea hid greater secrets.

The sheer intricacy and vastness of his own mind was simply amazing. He reached out as if to grab at one of the wisps, and much to his surprise, it drifted to him. The moment his hand came into contact with it, a flash of light engulfed him.

**Waves gently crashed against the shore, the soft sand beneath his feet illuminated by moonlight. In the distance, a Gardevoir, back turned to him, and he began to pace toward her. **

The same light filled the scene, and brought him back to...to wherever this was, and for a while, he simply stared into the sea, completely dazed by what he'd just seen.

"_Alan...Alan!" _

Symphony shook him back to his senses, and Alan found himself hyperventilating, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"You tried to recall a memory, didn't you?"

"I-I think I did," a breathless Alan responded. "I tried to grab one of those...mist things, and it sent me into a flashback."

"Mist- wait, what did you see?"

"There was a giant blanket of darkness, where wisps of mist rose up from, and at the same time it was illuminated by...a blue light. It wasn't hard to see anything, but the light wasn't extremely bright either. It seemed to stretch on like that forever though, to a part where it was too dark for me to see."

"That makes sense. Damn, I really ought to have had you try this beforehand. Anyway, that's your visualization of your consciousness. The appearance your...interface, as we'll call it, isn't necessarily anything bad.

Only very advanced Pokemon of the three forces can tap into their minds regularly like we can, accessing memories, and influencing our consciousness. The interfaces that we have can vary a lot, though. They're based on things like your abilities, your personality...there hasn't been too much information on that.

My interface is sort of the opposite of yours. It's really neat and whatnot, with hexagon cells that link to each other representing my memories. It's kind of hard to describe, and I know it's definitely unique. I'm betting that Giovanni somehow implemented it that way, but I can't say for sure.

Either way, we'll get to see each others' when we complete the mating bond. First, I think you should get used to tapping in and out, and accessing memories, because I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself.

This wouldn't be an issue normally, because when normal psychics form their mating bond they can only tap in very briefly and not to a degree where they could cause any sort of damage.

You however, I am guessing have nearly full control. Because advanced psychics who could do what you can have trained for years to get to where they are and know their limits- while you have absolutely no idea what you're doing, you really ought to get yourself acquainted."

Alan nodded, and smiled at his mate's concern.

"That sounds fine. What do I need to do?"

"I think you'll be fine with just accessing a memory or two. I'm going to monitor you, make sure you're alright, but as long as you're careful, there isn't too much that can go wrong. I just need to get you used to it.

Eventually you'll be able to identify memories you've already accessed,

Tap into your mind again. I'll guide you through."

He obliged, closing his eyes and slipping back into the interface.

"_Alan, can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, just fine."_

"_Right. Now look around. Tell me what you see."_

"_Nothing's really changed, just the same sea of darkness I described earlier, with the wisps of mist rising from it."_

"_Okay. Now, grab for a wisp. Those are your memories. It's not important which one you try to access, for now I'm just going to teach you how this works. You should be pulled into a flashback once you touch one, so try to calm down and expect it. I'll admit, the first time I tried it, it was extremely intense."_

"_Right. I'm going for one right now."_

"_I'm still with you. I'll get you out of there if anything goes wrong."_

He looked around to pick a suitable memory, but noticed there was one different in appearance. This ball of mist was almost a sparkling gold and larger than the others by a sizable amount, and Alan hesitated as he asked Symphony her opinion.

"_Sometimes memories will look different than other ones. In my interface, the hexagon cell from the first night we kissed is a bit bigger than everything else. Try and see what this is."_

Alan extended his hand, and let himself be thrust into a flashback.

**White. Nothing but white. Alan stood up, looking around for something, anything, when he spotted something in the distance. **

The flashback ended as mysteriously as it began, and the mist cloud disappeared.

"_What happened?"_

"_Don't know. I was just in a completely blank void, surrounded by white, and there was nothing. Couldn't hear, smell, or feel anything, and the only thing I really saw was I __**think**__ something in the distance, but I'm not even sure about that. Then the mist cloud disappeared."_

"_Hm...sounds like it's just an incomplete memory. That happens sometimes, I've had them. Wait a second, that better have not been our first kiss!" _Symphony said, feigning anger.

"_Oh, you. Should I go for another one?"_

"_Sure, if you feel like it."_

He reached out for another memory, this time feeling more confident in what he was doing, and let the light from the flashback envelope him.

**The front door opened with a bang, and in rushed an excited boy that couldn't have been older than ten, yelling for his parents to come look.**

**His mother dashed out of the kitchen and his father came thumping down the stairs to see their son proudly holding up a ribbon in one hand and a clay model of an Aerodactyl in the other. **

"**This is my art project, and I won first place with it!" he loudly proclaimed, a giant smile on his face.**

"**Well done son! Looks like Alan's going to be a sculptor when he grows up!" his dad said, giving him a high five. **

**His mom picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, an ear to ear grin on her face. **

"**Mommy's proud of you."**

...Alan stood motionless in the interface, absolutely speechless.

"_What happened?"_

"_My...parents. For the first time in forever, I remember my childhood! Not just going to school or things like that, an actual event! _

_I...had a clear memory of my parents...and it was a good one. It's been so long since I could even look at pictures of them without feeling terrible..."_

"_I guess I really have made a difference in your life, haven't I?" _Symphony replied, glad to see Alan so happy.

"_Definitely. Most of these memories I tried to forget, because thinking about them just made my situation worse. And after a while, if I tried to remember it'd hurt because I knew I'd never see them again. I don't think I would have ever been able to come to terms without you."_

"_That's wonderful! Go ahead an look through some more, maybe you'll-"_

"_No. I'm fine for now. I want to get the ceremony done," _he replied as he dissolved the interface, returning to reality. There was no hiding the excitement on Symphony's face.

The Gardevoir wrapped her arms around Alan, and told him to do the same.

"_Now, tap into your interface again, and lower your mental shields. You should be able to do this without a problem, and it's crucial for me to be able to enter your mind."_

Alan did so, and finding himself once again in his now familiar-becoming mental interface, hesitated as he realized he didn't understand what exactly he was meant to do. Symphony sensed this, and he heard her telepathic voice again.

"_It's like everything you do in the interface. If you get what I'm talking about, you sort of just will it to happen."_

That seemed to make enough sense. He tried what he'd been instructed, believing that it was working as he began to feel vulnerable, the intensity of that feeling increasing as his shields were completely removed.

"_You're doing great. It's not exactly the best feeling, being so...exposed like this, but it's necessary."_

A primal sort of alertness surged through his body, not intrusive or undesirable, but instead comforting, and seemingly imbued with the essence of Symphony herself. And before Alan could question what it was, a gentle haze began to appear over the sea of blackness, accompanied by a ghostly figure of his mate.

"_Symphony, is that...is that you?!"_

"_Yes. That's the form I'll take when I'm in your interface. Just hang on a little longer, we're almost done here. I'm going to initiate the bond. You'll need to use the void to enhance it."_

The image of Symphony drifted to him, and pulled Alan in for a kiss. A golden, otherworldly light radiated from the two, flooding the realm that was his mind.

That realm disappeared now, and the pair found themselves in a white void, blank except for a glistening sphere, the same color as the light that had brought them here.

"_...Looks like we were successful. All we need to do now is enhance it."_

Alan nodded, and moved forward to their developing mating bond. The next thing he did was so effortless, it seemed as if it were an involuntary action. Hand over the orb, he began to infuse it with the powers of the void, slowly but eventually giving it an extra aura of darkness.

As he finished, the sphere almost immediately doubled in size, and both of them could feel the sensation of something chilling entering their body. The void began to dissipate, and they were returned to their respective mental interfaces.

Instantly, Alan noticed that in the aura lit sky, there was an orb of the same characteristics- aside from color. This one was violet however, and looked to be composed of psychic energy.

"_Alan! There's another orb here!"_ Symphony said to her mate, a mix of unease and curiosity in her voice.

"_Same for me! Hold on, let me get a closer look." _

He drifted up to the sphere, trying to determine what it could be. If anything it was...it was like Symphony. No, it...it **was** Symphony.

"_Symphony...what is the sphere in your interface like?"_

"_It's dark, like the void. And it's...er, it's like you, it's...comforting, reassuring, I...feel happy in its presence."_

"_Just like mine...Symphony, I think it worked! Metagross said that the void enhanced mating bond could fuse our souls, right? Maybe the spheres...they're fragments of our souls!"_

The pair dissolved their interfaces, breathless with excitement. Not only was the mating bond successful, the void enhanced one seemed as if it were too.

"Alan, it worked, it worked! We're going to be mated," Symphony squealed happily. "Of course, that sphere we have in our interfaces now, we'll have to see what it turns into...but it...it worked. All we need to do now is wait for it to finish.

I love you, Alan."

"I love you too."

Symphony wrapped her arms around her mate, happier than she'd ever been, and he pulled her in for a kiss, licking at her soft, delicate lips, taking her in his embrace.

The boy moved his hands to her shoulders, grasping her dress and slowly beginning to slide it off of her body as she nodded for him to continue. The idea of someone else undressing her was still new to her...but definitely, she could tell, erotic as Alan's hands made their way along the curves of her body, feeling every inch of her.

"My turn," she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. Symphony could tell he was still quite nervous, and as she removed his underwear, it became apparent why. Alan gasped as she grabbed his erection, sliding her hand up and down, arousal flowing between their bond.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," she teased, winking at Alan as he did so.

Symphony moved closer to him, hesitating for a moment.

_I've seen this before enough to know what I need to do...but then again, actual sex is completely different...I hope I get it right._

She wrapped her hand around the base of his member, and took as much into her mouth as she could bear. Alan cried out, opening his eyes, and raised his head to see his mate looking back at him.

"Fuck...Symphony, you don't have to-"

"_I want to. You deserve to enjoy yourself too." _

The feeling of her her sucking, licking, stroking his sex was absolute ecstasy, and for Symphony, it was enjoyable too, both from the pleasure shared through their bond and the knowledge that she was satisfying her mate so well. He also had a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair, as if begging for her to continue.

She slowed down as she felt him near orgasm through their bond, no longer using her mouth so she could catch her breath, and Alan smiled, sending her pulses of affection.

"You're so good...how did you know exactly what to do?"

"I can tell what you like from our bond. And on the island, I found a porn DVD from one of the soldiers lying around...gave me some ideas," Symphony answered, grinning deviously.

"I've always wondered...how do I taste?"

"Hm...sort of like nothing, really."

Their arousal was growing, and more than ever the two wanted to embrace. They had to take it slowly, however, because of Symphony's first time would be a bit painful and they would need more...lubrication. Alan thought of an idea though, and he motioned for Symphony to lie down

The Gardevoir obliged and leaned back, her face starting to redden in anticipation, and spread her legs for him. Although they'd been much more familiar with each other now, the pair couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness, especially considering something this intimate.

She looked up and noticed Alan was leaning forward, but before she could ask what he had in mind, the sensation of his tongue rubbing over her slit silenced her.

He started slowly at first, happy to hear her gasps of pleasure, and quickened the pace slightly as he felt her juices begin to seep out. Working a finger in and out of her, his tongue and lips massaging her labia, Symphony's quick, shallow gasps turned into louder cries, her hips bucking up in ecstasy as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

"You taste so delicious," he told her, a content look on his face. "You're like...something unique. Can't say for sure what it is, but I love it."

Alan continued, moving his mouth to her clitoris now, gently sucking on it as he used his other hand to rub the area around it, and it wasn't long before Symphony finally reached her climax, crying out his name, the muscles in her thighs clenching as her hips arched higher, and finally settling on the bed, breathless.

The boy moved over her and planted a kiss on her lips, returning the smile that she gave him.

"Are you ready for me to...go inside you?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, eager to please Alan as well.

He started with a finger to make sure she was lubricated enough, and then two, slowly working them in, making sure to let Symphony adjust.

As his mate beckoned for him to proceed, Alan pressed the head of his sex into her slit, and then a bit more, both of the lovers crying out in in bliss. Symphony was wonderful, her warm, soft walls wrapping around him, and the pleasure they shared was simply unreal.

Noticing a tear in her eye though, he stopped.

"We don't have to do it now if you're not ready," he said.

"No, it's alright. I...I can take the pain. Go on. Please."

Slowly now, Alan slid the rest of it in, as gently and carefully as he could manage. All the while he held her hand, sending her pulses of reassurance and affection, guiding his mate every step of the way.

"You're doing great."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he started working himself in and out of her, and Symphony moved her hips along with his. Their mating bond was nearing completion now, and both of them could feel the strength of its otherworldly presence.

The thickness of his erection filling her, the warmth of her sex massaging his...the two thrust against each other, embracing, both of them savoring the touch of their mate...eventually, with a final cry, they finished together, lying on the bed in each others' arms.

As their mating bond sealed, completing the ceremony and linking their fates together, for the briefest of moments a bridge of that golden light appeared in between their hearts.

Immediately, they each entered their own mental interface. And above Alan's sea of void was a brilliant violet starburst, gentle and comforting like Symphony, while among Symphony's mesh of hexagons was an intense starburst, dark as the night sky, kind and protective like Alan.

There was nothing that could begin to describe the emotion which flowed through their newly created mating bond. Tears of joy rolled down their faces as Alan and Symphony lay together, unable to speak, unable to think.

The void bond had been successful. Their dreams had been fulfilled, their souls so intimately bonded that they were one within each other, the very fabric of their existence sewn together until the end of time...

There would be no more pain, no more suffering...but above all, they would never be lonely again.

Now they stood together, lives anew, reborn by their love. And as long as they did, there was nothing that Alan and Symphony could not face.


End file.
